My Name is Classified
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: When I was five years old, I met The Winter Soldier for the first time as he wrenched the steering wheel from my dad's hands. It was also the year I had gotten into my first car accident. At age five, I died. And kept on coming back. Where did I go? Well, that's the real question, isn't it. I believe somewhere along the lines of hell, because Hydra didn't let me go. Now? Prison.
1. The Basics

**OKAY- before you read this book, please let me claify some things.**

**AND FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING. THERE IS SO MUCH _GORE. AND SO MUCH FIGHTING. UGH. _I HAVE KILLED MANY PEOPLE IN THE MAKING OF THIS BOOK (depends on whether you want to know if it was_ in_ the book, or out.)**

**THERE IS LANGUAGE. SORRY.**

**A few more things. SADLY, FANFICTION DOESN'T HAVE THE FANDOM FOR THIS BOOK, SO THE NEXT BEST THING IS AVENGERS. THIS BOOK HAS MULTIPULE FANDOMS IN IT. IT INCULDES X MEN, SPIDERMAN, DEADPOOL, THE FANTASTIC FOUR, AND POST CAPTAIN AMERICA 2.**

**There is yoai in here, and as stated above, NOT EXPLICIT. They're just dudes together. I don't even have a kissing scene in this! (And I am two chapters from finishing it! So yeah, no kissing. Mentions a make out, but that's all.) The following ships are these- Tony/Steve, Natasha/Bruce, Clint/Pepper, Logan/Rouge, Peter/Wade, Richard/Susan, and the all important, my OC is shipless. Mainly because she admires the packaging from the distance.**

**MY OC IS FREAKING INSANE MAN, so yeah. Just so you know.**

**...**

**For Keverbloom and mktmad, my friends who lift me up. And the only crazy ones to actually ask for my writing to read.**

* * *

Not to be cliche or anything, but this is the story of how I died. Well, technically, it's the story of my life. Because isn't every life end with death? So… don't all autobiographies tell the story of how they lived and died? Well, I started this off with an awesome sentence.

Yeah, I should probably tell you that this isn't a regular autobiography. First off, only important people do them, and honestly, I find them a waste of paper. Only because I find that the _oh-so-important-man-from-history-ate-fried-fish-omg-we-should-panic _a little redundant. But when have I ever find time to actually sit down and read one? Yeah. So this isn't exactly going to be in the 'guidelines' of a biography. Ooh, better write that down… done.

Actually….. I don't even think I'm writing this down. I can't see anything. I don't feel any sensations. I know I am dead. But this is the first time that I've _died _died. This isn't the first time I've died. I've actually died… a lot. (Honestly, I feel like the Winchesters.) So I'm probably making this all up in my head. But I guess it's A-O.K to narrate my own life. I might even add a few notes along the way.

Oh, I should probably start that the beginning. Um… Okay… My name is Classified. I am _seriously not joking with you, my freaking name is Classified._ My parents had a great sense of humor when naming me, so I gotta say I don't see much humor in it right now. The full name is Classified J. Walkers, but I don't actually give my name to anybody. I just say that my name is Cass and I'm an orphan. Both of which is technically true. But if I really want to shit with somebody, I give them my name. Then they are all like 'Classified. Seriously? I am a level five agent give me your freaking name man' and then I laugh and give them Cass. It's quite amusing somewhat. (Not that anybody has ever actually said that to me. But I know of a man who said something similar. It made me laugh, a huge feat.)

Um, so let's go some more basics. My family consists of two older brothers, a younger brother, and two loving parents. My two older brother's name's were Sean and Chris, and boy, did they teach me some things. I mostly remember them being tough asses who I could whoop at a moment's notice. I believe that's where I got my fighting streak. My younger brother's name was Toby, and he was my pet. That's where I get my bossy side from. Mostly also because he looked up to me, and also he was trying to get my pout down. The one that made me the victim and my brother's the culprits. My parents worked 9-5 shifts, meaning I had plenty of time torturing various babysitters that my parents had hired. We had about a new one each week. I don't really remember much about my parents except they came home smelling like gunpowder occasionally.

I suppose, everything fell apart around the time I was five years old. A lot happened in that year. I suppose I shall spit them out.

When I was five years old, I got my own room. I was a big girl who got her own space, which was sweet! Lets see, I also decided to become a disney princess, and all of my brothers were going to be my servants.

Aged five was the year I thought pink was the new black. And I cut my own hair, making it look choppy. I didn't let anybody near my head to fix my botched up job.

When I was five years old, I met the Winter Soldier for the first time as he wrenched the steering wheel from my dad's hands. It was also the year I had gotten into my first car accident.

I was five years old when I died for the first time. I still remember feeling so-_so_ cold. I remember waking up after dying. It _hurt like a bitch. _(Still does.)

I was freaking five when the Winter Soldier took me to Hydra, simply because he had no idea how to kill me. And trust me, he tried many _many_ times. I just kept on coming back. I still can't remember how many times he put me down, because he would try a different type of torture before I was fully awake.

When I was five, I was taught how to shoot a fully automated weapon. I could hit the target's with speed and accuracy. I was taught there was nothing good in life. I was sent on a mission and took down a kind-hearted target that had a thing for little girls.

Half a decade into my life, I enjoyed seeing a life end at my hand. _Ohmygoditssobeautifuliwanttokill._

I was five years old when I figured out that I was a mutant. _And a dangerous one at that._

Let's see, let's skip a few years. Nothing really important about them, except when I was 18, Hydra fell with Shield. A psychotic murderer on the loose and hiding with a pile of bodies building up wherever I go was pretty stupid of me. I got captured within three months of the helicarriers falling. Anyways, let's go back to basics.

My name is Classified, and I am now 22. My current occupation? Convict. Isn't this fun?

* * *

**Reviewers get a machete.**


	2. New Boy In Toon Town

A sharp clang rang through the air and I jolted awake as somebody screamed at the end of the hallway. My eyes darted around the small space I called mine, and relaxed slightly as screaming continued. The cell was protected by bullet-proof glass, one of the few still in the building. It had a lock that only I knew. If somebody had come in here while I was sleeping, I wouldn't be blamed by the blood spilt. There was another terrifying scream, as I buried my head under my used pillow.

Honestly, can't people keep down in the morning?

There was a gargling sound, making my lips twitch as fond memories came to mind. I remember a Countess who had made a similar sound when I had slit her throat. It had taken me three weeks pretending to be her maid in waiting before I had a chance to kill her. Some people really needed to keep some time to themselves. She was always with somebody during those three weeks, even at night. _Godiwanttoslitsomebodiesthroatsobadkillkillkill_

Thankfully, the insistent screaming had stopped, and I was free to go back to sleep. I slowly fell into a relaxed state, my breathing deep. Then I heard insistent tapping on the glass. It didn't relent, and I just wanted to knife their children. If they had children. I would be content if they had nephews or nieces. I pushed the pillow off my head gently, as it had faced my wrath many times and was about to fall apart, and looked over.

Red, oh so deliciously red blood had been painted over the walls. It was backwards, as a moron had obviously had written it, but I could clearly read what it was. 'Your nxt'. Well, there were only two words, and obviously they had to misspell both of them. I kicked my blanket off and moved towards the glass wall. I pressed my thin fingers on the thick and dripping words and ached to feel the liquid on my body. I couldn't go outside of my room yet. It was still 'night time'. The time where the guards would lock themselves up into protected areas, and let the dangerous prisoners walk where they may. There was gambling, drinking, and even a arena. If the prisoners didn't like each other, they could issue a challenge to fight. At most, they would get a broken bone. _However, if a blacksuit was in the arena, then there was certain death._ I was one of the few girls in the whole prison. The rest were blacksuits, the absolute top dogs. The supervillains who fought only for death. The next level down where the redsuits, the villains who went to conquer the world. (Honestly, have you ever seen Dr. Doom in a red jumpsuit? Don't. It's actually eye-burning material.) After that, were the bluesuits, the ones who basically pissed off the superhero's or minor villains who didn't really pose as a threat. Green suits were basically superpowered minions who were unfortunate to be placed in here. And finally, at the bottom of the pyramid, was my color. I am a yellow-suit. It means that I am just a regular, boring, old, fat, human being. (Probably not in that order.) I was the only yellow suit. Mainly because all the others were long dead, or presumed missing. I was placed in this facility only because I am the worst of the worst of human beings. I don't kill. I _make a perfected art form of quivering human flesh pleasejustletmekillyouitwonthurtmuch._

I've been in here for four years. Since I was sentenced at 18, I have come to terms with my fate. (69 life sentences. Whoopee. And those are the ones that the government had known about. Heh.) Living in a prison filled with supervillains, prison breaks happen about once a month. That's probably the hardest thing to come to terms with here. There are a reasons why I wear a bright yellow jumpsuit. Because the guards aim for me first. They don't care about the blacksuits, or the blue or the red, even the green if they are running for the hills. If they see a mass murderer like me running crazy, they have orders to take me out first before going after the real threats. (And guess who get's an implanted tracking chip? That's right! Apparently Superheroes don't like tracking chips in their enemies, it makes it so much fun to track them down by scratch. Ugh. People. Seriously. Get a brain.)

As if they could actually kill me and keep me dead. Pssht.

Yeah. I kinda lied about being 100% human. I did tell you I was a mutant. What they don't know will only mortally wound them later.

I was pulled from my musing when there was a thump on the glass and I saw a redsuit smile at me sickly. He had blood on his hands and pointed his stained index finger at me. He then pulled it over his throat and laughed as he started meandering down the hallway. I didn't get many visitors to my humble abode, mainly because everybody would rather drown their sorrows in alcohol and wait until they could escape.

Sighing, I went back to my bed and flopped down on it's soft surface. I had about a half an hour before I could go outside. Until then, I was viable for anybodies hands to go around my throat. I hadn't been able to kill somebody, let alone make anybody but myself bleed, for four years. It wasn't as bad at first. Within my first five minutes of being in this prison, I had seen a yellowsuit being cut down right in front of me. It was a scramble the first few days, trying to find a safe place to hide before night fell and the hunt's began. Back when there were any hunts. Now the prison guards don't bother bringing the yellowsuits in the prison, they just take them aside and shoot them. It was a bother, because the blacksuits find us so entertaining to hunt us down and try their best to make us scream. _That's my job, mister._

It had taken a few months before an empathetic guard showed me this room and gave me the emergency override. He was killed a few days later, but I gave him a minute of silence for helping me. But believe it or not, I was terrified. I was so scared the first year. I didn't even think of my own needs during that time, just how to survive. After I got used to the mind numbing terror, I started to hunger for blood again. I locked myself in my room for days, knowing that if I got out the game is over. So I went crazy. Literally. Insane. Mad. I can't remember what I did during those months, but it felt like I was a drug addict who just gone cold turkey. After six months, three days and sixteen and a half hours, I woke up fresh of mind. I don't know how I survived without any food or water, though I believe that I died several times and simply came back.

Bored. I was getting so bored in this place. I rolled onto my stomach, my lingering on the familiar cracks on the ceiling. I might have been the one who put them up there. Who knows. I hummed a song under my breath as I waited, I couldn't remember the lyrics or the name of the song. I suddenly sat up and my eyes landing on the mirror on the wall. My hair was a mess. Ugh. Might as well get ready. My cell wasn't baren, I had plenty of years to fill it with various furniture I found/stole. I had a cracked mirror, a chest of drawers, and a side table. I pulled out a brush and began to pull it through my brown hair harshly. It went down to my shoulder blades, and I was ready to cut it all off. However, another great side effect of being a Yellowsuit, is that we can't touch anything sharp or be shot. (Not to mention everybody is heavily armed to the teeth here doesn't help the fact that it is very difficult to live here.) I pulled it into a tight ponytail just as the bell rang. It was morning.

I usually waited a few minutes, just in case some idiot didn't get the fact that the camera's were up again and tried to stab me. Instead I punched in a code at the door and pulled open the door. I locked it behind me and moved to the bloody words, dragging my finger through the poorly written message. It was thick and sticky. I sniffed at it, and then stuck it into my mouth.

_Yumitssotastyletmespillsomeofyourblooditwouldnthurtmuch._

My eyes rolled up at the delicious taste. My mouth watered as I repeated my actions and sucking the blood off of the window. It was a shame that it was gone too fast. All that was left was the slight red residue on the glass. My blood boiled, rushing through my ears. It screamed at me to be used, to get more. I ignored the churning in my stomach, as I moved down the empty hallway. I saw the puddle of blood from the unfortunate victim from this morning, but I didn't touch it. I still had standards, and licking blood off the ground wasn't one of them. I moved through the maze of hallways, some of them empty but the wall-less cells could still hide somebody from my view. My bright yellow suit didn't hide me very well, but I managed to still be alive so far.

I ignored the people that I passed, already used to the sneers and death threats. I was slightly protected during the day, meaning that the other prisoners couldn't do anything to me while the guards were watching. But behind closed doors they could. I entered the cafeteria, the smell of pancakes making my stomach growl. Believe it or not, blood isn't actually that filling. Sure, it fills the cravings but it doesn't give me any nutrients. I got in line, besides two greensuits. They leered at me, but I didn't show them any emotion. One started to whisper how he would rip my vital organs out of my body, but I tuned him out. When it was my turn, I piled my plate with six pancakes and moved towards a wall to sit against. It was better than to sit at any of the tables, it was easier to be fed poison there.

I had a fast metabolism, and I had to eat a lot in order to feel full. Even then, I was hungry most of the time. I avoided the crowded area's of the room, otherwise the other prisoners would kick my food off my tray. It spoiled my day when that happened.

I was on my final bite when I heard the room go silent. The only time that happened when was a blacksuit either made a challenge or somebody had broken the rules. I couldn't see, but there was only one person who was still speaking and they were _certainly not a fricken blacksuit._

I stood up to see another person garbed in a bright yellow suit. He had fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes under a pair of thick framed glasses. He was chatting to a bluesuit who looked up at him in surprise. My mouth went dry, and for some odd reason I knew I couldn't let him die. _Noiwanttokillhimlethimbeminepleasepleaseplease. _

"Anyways I'm new here and-" his voice was chippy, a surprisingly refreshing sound.

The bluesuit roared with laughter, a glint in his eyes. "You'll fit right in." His voice was laced with a threat. I was up on my feet and moving towards him.

Oh my god it was just a boy. Why would a boy be in this hell hole? I saw his eyes land on me, and a bright smile formed on his lips. I could sense he was nervous as hell, but I didn't see a single outwards sign of that.

"Hi." He chirped and he held out his hand towards me. I grabbed his hand and stiffly shook it. God, it had been a while since I had human contact.

"Let me show you to your new room, kay?" I gave him a tense smile, and then began to pull him from the room. What was I doing? I should ignore him, but there was something about his innocence and brightness told me I shouldn't let him die in this hellish place. I could get him out during the next prison break.

"So what's your name?" He asked me, but I ignored him. I pulled him out the main area, and down the hallway. "Hey, I asked you something." His voice was terse, but I gave out a sigh. "Hey." He pulled his hand out of my grip. I turned and grabbed his collar before pushing him against the wall. His back made an audible smack against the cement wall.

"Listen here boy," I hissed, "you will die here unless you shut up and listen to me."

His eyes darkened, "are you threatening me?"

"No." I let go of his collar and pulled away, "I'm not. I am your only hope at surviving here. Incase you haven't noticed, we're the only people wearing yellow. We're humans. _Expendable._ So unless you want to be hunted down by people who have no qualms gutting you like a fish, you want to listen to me. The guards do nothing here, they just make this place look pretty and get rid of the bodies. They're villains. They've killed people for less, and you speaking to them made you the first on their hit list. They're bored, so bored that the best entertainment here is hunting us down and listening to our screams as they murder us." I turned and walked down the hallway.

"Wait." I paused, a brief satisfied smile lighting my face up. I hadn't lost my skill of persuading. That's good.

"What?" I turned, and instead of a cowardly boy, I saw determination in big brown eyes.

"You said you were going to show me to my room."

I threw my head back and laughed. "As if! Come find me tonight when you're being hunted and maybe, just maybe I'll let you beg me to let you come in." _Canikillyouipromiseitllhurt._

"I'm not the type to beg." He said before turning away and I watched him walk to his death. What a poor, poor human.

* * *

**Reviewers get a shotgun.**


	3. Out Of the Frying Pan, Into My Mouth

I spent the rest of the day in doing menial chores. I helped the nice cooking ladies with lunch and dinner, while lifting up the odd heavy box. I got all the extras from the meal courses, and I scarfed them down without anybody asking how I could eat so much. I saw the boy hanging out with some bluesuits, but I didn't say a word. I caught him looking at me, but I only turned away. I made sure he got an extra cookie though, because it was his last day on earth. Contrary to what many people think, I am not cold hearted, I just like killing.

One of the cooking ladies gave me a box of romances, and asked if I'd like them. Books were rare, and I gave her a bright smile and said thank you. It's been forever since I've had something new to read. (Moby Dick can get really boring after the fiftieth time reading it.) I put the box in my room, smiling at the covers. There were at least twenty in here. It was indeed a lucky day. _Iwillspareyoucookinglady._

I caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of my eye. He knew where I lived now. But he did a horrible job of following me. I punched in the code which was my lock for today, and moved around the next corner. I heard footsteps come closer to my door, and heard the beeps of somebody trying out my locked code. I peered over the doorway to see the boy peering intently at the keypad as he randomly pushed in the numbers. He knelt down and moved closer to the keypad. He didn't come here for shit and giggles, he was a criminal.

It took me a second before I realised what he was doing. He was going off by sound to get my door open. The hell if I let anybody in my cell. It was mine, and I'd rather kill him then let him in there. I padded silently towards him, taking my time to be quiet. He was preoccupied by the door and didn't see my bright yellow shape coming close.

"Damn, you're close." I mused out loud once I was right behind him. He only had three of the five digit number, but it was closer than anybody had gotten before.

He jumped and looked behind to peer up at me with a I-got-caught-puppy look. '"I-I was just-"

"There is a reason why this is the only protected cell in the entire prison. And I will kill you if you get in there without my permission. I'm still waiting for you to beg me." I crossed my arms, looking down him with a cold expression.

He looked at me with a blank expression before moving away. "As if."

"I'll see you tonight." I called after him. I waited a minute after he disappeared, before humming loudly and changing the code. I still had an hour before I had to lock up, and I wasn't waste it in my room. It was still dangerous to be alone, but I could go wander a bit. Maybe run a little.

I was walking around the outskirts of the busy area's of the prison when somebody stepped out in front of me. A blacksuit. I immediately looked down. They were the law in the place, and it would be better just to stay out of their way. It's not like I don't have any pride, oh no. In fact I have a great amount of pride, and honestly, I will get back at them all. Every single person in this prison will pay.

"If it isn't the yellowsuit, or maybe I should call you the girl yellowsuit." A low drawl caught my attention. Great, just great. It was Jack. His real name was Jack Hemsworth, but he liked to call himself Jack Frost. You can kinda guess what his powers were like. He would freeze people until they were statues. Nobody caught on until spring, if you know what I mean.

"You seemed pretty attached to that little boy that came in." Jack seemed to be circling around me, waiting to see my reaction. I wasn't a person who'd do that, especially if I'm getting threatened. There was no doubt in my mind that he was threatening me.

His head came close to my ear and he whispered, "I wonder who will catch him tonight and earn his lovely screams."

I had been taught to never show any emotion, and that was the skill that I excelled at. Hydra could be very convincing if they needed to be. Jack, like many others in this prison, was used to the fact that I didn't speak to them. Today would've been the first day that I had spoken with anybody in four years. In front of everybody in the gym. (Honestly, I was surprised that I knew how to speak still. It was a long time since I spoken last.)

"Maybe I should issue a challenge to him, so that I know I'll be the one to kill him. Not some greensuit who doesn't make him scream long enough." Jack said, facing me again, and roughly grabbed my chin to tilt it upwards. My eyes connected with his, making him smile wolfishly.

"Maybe, you'll come out of that little hidey hole and stand up for him. Maybe, I should kill you, I would love to listen to your death throes. I wonder what pretty little girl would look like as my statue?"

I said nothing, but I'm sure my eyes flashed in annoyance. This was getting old, and fast. Thankfully, it seemed almost over. Jack gave me one last toothy smile, probably meant for me to be scared, and then continued on his way down the hall like nothing ever happened.

I glanced behind to see him walking down the hallway with a strut. Rolling my eyes, I moved onwards. My walk was ruined, so I took the next corridor and began to go back to my protected cell. I checked the nearest working clock, I maybe had about fifteen minutes before the night bell rang. I passed several people on my way back to my home, all rushing past me to go to the start up line. Once the bell rang, it began the hunt.

Pity, and I really liked that boy.

I typed in the passcode and entered my evil lair. (Okay, so I am a bit cheesy. But don't comment on it. You might end up dead.) Pulling the door shut, I placed another lock on the door and flopped onto my bed. Waiting. Listening.

Hey, I have some new books. Romances. I liked to read them, but only to comment criticizingly on how they were put together. Nobody here really enjoyed my commentary. (Well, if you count my several imaginary friends, yeah I have a few people who I know. If not, then I'm just by myself. Talking. And then that's crazy. And I am certainly not out of my mind.) I set the books on the ground, picking them one by one and placing them in order from least interesting to I-gotta-read-this.

Then I found The Hobbit. I laughed at the old novel before setting down at the front of my I-gotta-read-this pile. It would be nice to not have a Romance.

The bell rang out. I glanced up at the sound, then took in a deep breath of air. The kid has to be fine. He'll run here the first moment he'll get. I heard laughter echo across the walls. Placing my books onto an empty bookshelf, I watched the hallway through the glass. I barely breathed, waiting for the moment so that he would come running up to me and-

I heard a scream sound through the hallway. My body shivered at the sound in pleasure, but my mind told me that it was a man's scream.

A chilling thought came to mind. He wasn't going to come. He was trapped, maybe getting tortured at the moment. Most hunt's don't last long, mine was the longest yet. But even then I had to fight a bit.

Maybe he didn't know how to defend himself. Maybe he was unrightfully brought here. The law is so finicky.

I was up on my feet before I realised it. My fingers dancing over the numbers until the door clicked open. I didn't bother relocking it as I bolted down the hallway where I heard the scream. Maybe he was dead already, and I was to follow soon afterwards. My blood rushed in my ears, watching, waiting to be released in a flurry of blood and pain. I hadn't let it go in so long, it took my efforts before I realised that I was there.

The boy was surrounded. Luckily no blacksuits, but there were plenty of red and blue. There was a man laying on the ground, bleeding, while the boy held a pipe in front of him. He watched for any sign that might warn him of their next move.

I struck first. My fist blurred as it struck the nearest redsuit. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, making my blood shiver with adrenaline.

"Come here you wimps." I called out as the suits gave me an alarmed look. "I don't have all night."

The boy struck next, the pipe hitting a man at the kneecap, shattering it. Then it was a flurry of attacks, both of us taking turns as we pummeled the group. I kept my body reaching out and doing the abnormal, but I couldn't limit the strength that I had. Everytime that I hit somebody they either crashed to the floor like a cement block him them to the face, or they would hit the wall.

_Thisissofunletmedothisagainheheheheahaha._

With surprising ease, we both brought the men down to their knees. Some litteral. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my safe home.

"Wait." He wrenched his hand out of my tight grip. "How do I know you won't kill me." He brought the pipe up threateningly.

"Do I look like a killer." I opened my palms and faced them towards him. _I am such a killer. Yum yum._ An innocent look on my face. "I only got in here because the law is unjust." And easy and all around excuse.

He lowered the pipe down, taking an intent look on his face. He was studying me. Seeing if I was a real threat or not.

I heard footsteps coming down a hallway, making my heart race. I didn't want to die. Not in here. And besides, I was making such a good record of not being killed. Four years and counting. (Well, if you count the fact where I don't remember being insane, and probably dying a ton. Then yeah, about two years.)

"We've got to go. These men will be able to take care of themselves." I waved towards the bodies we were leaving. "We got to go someplace safer."

The boy lowered his pipe a smidgen. "I don't know." He mused out loud. "You did threaten me."

"What would you do if the only place where you can be safe was getting broken into? My cell is what's keeping me alive all these years." I held out my hand. "We got about fifteen seconds before they come in here and kill us both. I risked my neck for you. So please do me a favor and let that not be in vain."

He looked down and dropped the pipe. "Fine. We have to go." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

He didn't see me smile behind him, like a shark grinning at a successful hunt.

_Ohlordyoucannotseewhatilldotoyou. Becauseyoullbedead._

* * *

**_Reviewers gain vampire powers._**


	4. (Fake) Smile For The Camera

The door clicked as I pushed in the numbers, at last breathing a sigh of relief. We were safe, thank goodness.

_Notformuchlonger. Ehehehe._

My blood roiled under the surface, calling for his blood to enter my body. I wish I was a vampire so that I could easily take the red liquid. I wanted to grab something and bash his head in. To watch the redness splatter across my cell. Then the painstakingly slow job of finding every drop and licking it up.

He would taste so good. I shivered as goosebumps covered my arms, I could practically taste him from here. The boy would be delectable. I could imagine it, right now. Grabbing his collar, and then slamming him up against the wall. Maybe his head would hit it, cracking against the cement, making the first beads of red deliciousness appear across his body. He'd fight back, of course. No doubt about it. But there were so many objects that I could use in this room, so that I could easily take him out before he could open the door. And then he would be mine to eat, to suck on until he was dry-

"Are you okay?"

I jerked, waking up from my dark fantasies. No, I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't go through all that trouble to watch him die at my fingers. But I craved it so _bad._

"Uh, yeah. I'm just reliving some bad memories." I lied before turning from the doorway to look at him. He was sitting on my bed, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah. You don't like fighting?" He said in understanding, making me look down.

"No." _I love it._ "You're the first person besides me that has been in here with my permission. It's just a bit odd."

"I bet it must be weird to have one of your walls see through. I bet it's a lack of privacy." He gestured to the bulletproof glass.

"Yeah. But it's what I got. Otherwise I'd be finding myself in a different type of box. One without a window." I said, as I took a seat on the ground. "I keep myself busy mostly by ignoring the creeps outside and reading. I just got a box of books today." I smiled, gesturing towards my mostly filled bookshelf. I was proud that I got these. It was an accomplishment.

"I see." He stood up and picked up a book. "I know some of these. I didn't think you'd like this." He held out a thick book.

I read the cover. "_Twilight?_ What's wrong with that? It's a new one, and I haven't read it before." I shrugged. "Is it that bad?"

"It's worse than anything you've ever read before. And the movies are worse. Honestly, I think I lost about twenty-four hours of my life due to these books." He said placing it back on the shelf.

"Why would you watch the movies if you hate it so much?" I asked, confused. Why would anybody want to suffer through all that torture, as he put it.

"At first it was my-" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Ex-girlfriend's favorite series. She wanted to watch it and I went with her. And then my aunt found out about it, and then repeated the process."

I hummed, thinking. "Why did she break up with you?" She was obviously a soft spot to him.

He was silent for a few minutes, long enough for me to wonder if I had asked a wrong question. A huge soft spot for the boy.

"She died." He said, breaking the silence. "She died and I couldn't save her."

_Ah._

"I'm sorry." I said, probably too quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"Nah, nah. It's fine. I'm fine. It happened a few years ago. I'm getting over it." He waved my apologies away.

"Death." I said softly, "comes to the ones who don't deserve it. And doesn't come easily to the ones that do." I had come to the truth in that statement. There were plenty people I wanted to be dead (many of them were) but to the ones I wanted to see them end at my hand never came. I want to kill my old handlers. They're probably still out there, hiding from the government or waiting for the chance to rise again. Hydra didn't kill easily.

"You said it." He said, shaking his head as he slid down the wall to sit next to me. "Back to the subject, you were unjustly placed in here? Why did that happen?"

I looked down at my fingers which were tracing a crack on the ground. "I can't really remember. It happened when I was five. My family was killed in front of me, and I was taken. I spent most of my life locked in a room, or getting beaten up. So when it was discovered by the government, I was framed to the point where there was no jury or judge. I was sent here." I lied, but also adding some truth. Moreover the fact wherein I actually let myself get caught by my own stupidity. Stupid Shield.

"That's horrible!" He turned to face me. "You didn't even get a hearing?"

"Yep." _I was considered too dangerous, so they drugged me up and sent me here._ "I've been in here for four years."

"Four- four years?! And nobody said a word about this to the guards?" The boy spluttered.

"As I said before, the guards just make the prison look pretty. Nothing else, and they think I should just die already. I mean, I've been here for four years." I shrugged, telling him the full truth. "I don't know how much longer I can survive." Honestly, I was surprised that it was taking this long. I wonder where they'll place my body once I've died. Please not the furnace. I do not want to break out of one of those again.

"I'll tell you what, next prison break we'll get out of here." He said, and I laughed.

"They'll shoot at me before they chase the bad guys. I'm a horrible human being, I take priority before the other villains." I leaned my head back. "Otherwise I'd be long gone."

"Okay. How about I take you with me when I'm released?" He asked, making me look over at him.

"What? You don't get released unless you die."

"Well, I'm actually here for a bet. My friend said I couldn't survive in this prison for two days. So I'm getting released tomorrow. My parents don't know that I'm here." He shrugged, giving me a lopsided smile.

"You're-" I stopped, looking at him incredulously. "You're not even a bad guy?!"

"Yeah. I'm just a regular teenager." He shrugged.

"What? A teenager?"

"Aren't you one?"

"No!? I'm twenty two!"

"Nineteen."

"God, you young people! Thinking you can survive in hostile situations, promising the unpromisedable. Seriously." I huffed, crossing my arms with a small smile of my face.

"I can survive. I got you, don't I?" He smiled, "and I can get you out of here. My friend is from some reasonable stature. He can get us both out."

"I doubt it. I'd probably die before I can get out of here." I shrugged, but giving him a smile. "I'm glad I saved you. It made me feel like a Hero, for once in my life." _But I have a headache because I can't stop imagining killing you._

"You are a hero. I know you can be one."

"What could I do for a hero?" I asked, giving him a 'really?' look.

"Well," he waved his arms around as he thought. "You could work for Shield." I snorted, thinking for a second that I actually did. The Director would immediately kill me, recognizing me. "Or maybe work as a scientist for Tony Stark or Richard Reed."

"I'm not a science person."

"You could be an assistant for Pepper Potts, I saw you move out there with some good moves. I'm sure you could be her bodyguard/ best friend."

I snorted, I'd probably kill her before I would protect her. "Nah, I'm good. I don't fit any of those job descriptions."

_Icankillcanyou. Imgoodatthat._

"I can find you a good job. I'm sure of that."

I snorted, probably the gazillionth time for this conversation. "I doubt it. As I said, I'd probably die before getting out. And honestly, I don't mind it." _I'd just come back._

"You'd rather die than escape here? This place is hell!"

"Eh. I've been in worse places." _Like actual hell. _Named Hydra. "I kinda like it here. As much food as I want, not a lot of work, and nobody really bothers me."

"Besides the fact that everybody wants to kill you, yeah it does sound nice. But this place, it isn't for people like you."

_Yeah. It actually is. I kill not only for fun. For anything._

"Whatever." I shrugged, "I don't care either way. There's nothing out there for me." _Probably why I haven't tried escaping._ "I'll help you until your friend comes and gets you tomorrow. I'm sure your parents would be in a fit."

"I won't." I looked over at him, curious. "I won't leave you in here, to be killed. You are worth something. You are important. I won't go back into the real world and leave you behind to waste away."

I smiled, leaning forwards toward my knees. "So you'll rescue me? You'll be my hero?" I hadn't felt this way since I pretended to be a highschool girl. (I actually went to highschool for a tad. I don't understand why people want to go there. It was boring. I didn't really understand the chemistry teacher, so I killed him.) I giggled. _Giggled. Ugh._

"Of course. You are important." He looked stoic, like he was vowing to do something really hard.

"I never did catch my Hero's name." I laughed, wondering who he was.

"I didn't get your name either." He smirked.

"Well, my name is Classified." I smirked back at him, and he leaned backwards.

"Classified. Really? Pulling that crap on me?" He asked with some humor.

"Eh." I shrugged, "it's true though. I'm important enough to be locked away in here." _The Director of Shield thought I was important enough to be locked away for 69 life sentences. So who knows._ "But since I can't give you my real name, I'll give you a shortened version of it. Cas."

"Wow. So mind blowing." The sarcasm in that sentence was mind blowing.

"I told you mine. Tell me yours."

"Fine." The boy huffed, and then thought for a second. Wondering if he should really tell me his real name or not. "Peter." He said after a few seconds, before looking me in the eye. "Peter Storm."

I had to laugh. What a pitiful lie! I can't believe he just said that. "Okay, so your real name is Peter. Storm is probably either the last name of your friend who sent you here, or maybe it's your mothers maiden name." I told him, as he looked down. His ears tipped with red.

"Please don't tell Storm." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh again. "He'd never let me live this down."

"Whatever Peter. You don't have to tell me your full name. I'm fine with just Peter."

"Me too, Cas." Peter replied cheekily, making me punch him lightly in the arm.

"You'll probably find out more about me when you leave. And your friend is coming to pick you up, right? Because I don't think I could share my room with somebody for a long amount of time."

"Yeah, John- Storm will pick me up tomorrow. You can meet him, I'm sure." I heard his slip up but didn't comment on it. I could guess who he was talking about, and I certainly didn't want to meet fire dude. I've heard plenty of stories

That meant Peter had some friends in the Hero world. No wonder he was talking about getting me a job. I didn't think about the other implications that he gave me. Now that I thought about it, I didn't want to think about how he referred Virginia Potts as Pepper Potts, a name that only close friends and family know. The fact where he knew Johnny Storm, and had gotten into an argument where he had made a bet that he couldn't survive in a prison for two days. His girlfriend died, meaning she was probably caught in a crossfire of Supers, or she could have died in a carcrash. I was really throwing a dart into the dark on that one. But he obviously still had feelings for her. No mention of parents much, as if they were recently acquired, and he talked about his aunt briefly. But he loves her. A tragic backstory happened to Peter. And I didn't want to think. Didn't really want to do anything.

I purposely remained ignorant of Peter. (I only thought about it now, while I'm actually _dead_ dead. I can get a good review of my pathetic life while I'm in limbo. A real nice, quiet place actually.)

"Yeah." I laughed, and then yawned. "We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you." Getting onto my feet.

"For the both of us." Peter added, as I helped him up.

"I'm sure we can share a bed," I smiled, "just don't get handsy on me."

Peter's face went red as he stammered 'no I will not' in an awkward kind of way as I fixed up my bed.

"I have only one pillow. Sorry." I placed it at the head of the bed as I separated the sheet from the mattress. "I'll take the sheet." I handed Peter the blanket. "You can have the blanket. It doesn't get really cold at night, but the cement makes things a bit chilly."

"I can sleep on the floor." He said, his eyes flickering to the ground and back to me.

"Nuh Uh." I grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the bed. "You are getting out of prison tomorrow. You have to have your beauty sleep." He moved to the farthest side of the bed, next to the wall.

"You know, has anybody told you that you're weird? Like in a good way." _No. They called me monstermurdererkillerassetmutantbeastalienzombie-_

"Yeah." I sighed as I laid down next to him. "They have. Goodnight Peter."

"G'night Cas." He murmured.

I closed my eyes, listening to Peters breathing rhythm until I was lulled into a light sleep. I could never sleep deeply around anybody.

At this time, I began to believe that Peter was right. Maybe I could do something important, because I was worth something. He was so insistent, how could I not? Maybe I could push past my cravings and work for a better life.

At that moment, I _believed_ in myself. But I could never imagine that I would die tomorrow.

_Again._

* * *

**Reviewers get a horse, for an adventure.**


	5. Dying is a MUST DO

"Well this is a bit awkward."

Was the first thing out of my mouth when I woke up. Well, I didn't initially speak first. I had been awake for a few minutes before Peter had jerked awake. I was trying to escape from his tight grip, and might have woken him up. He was probably disoriented and confused. (That is the excuse I'm giving him, or else I'd have him on the floor bleeding.) Peter had grabbed at my ugly yellow suit and pulled me against the bed, pressing my face into the bed. He had grabbed at my wrist and pressed it against my back. If I moved anyway, I would tear my arm out of my socket. I craned my neck back to breathe instead of suffocating in my mattress.

"Cas?" His voice was alert, but questioning.

"The one and only." I grunted. "Could you get off of me?"

The weight behind me disappeared, and I was on my feet. Peter looked a bit sheepish, but I understood where he was coming from. I would attack anybody who I didn't realise was next to me. (Probably why I killed most of the invisible shape shifters that crossed my path. Which, surprisingly, happened often. Too bad I can't die, otherwise they would still be alive. Sneaky bastards.)

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to."

"I understand. I did that a few times myself, so no hard feelings." _And mostly the fact where the other times I had done it, I was the only one who survived. So yeah, no hard feelings._ I gave him a smile and then grabbed my brush, pulling it through my long hair. "Let's get some breakfast when the bell rings, okay?"

"The bell?"

"It signals when the night shift is over." I explained. "When the hunt is over. Right now, if we were to leave my humble abode, we would be killed. No questions asked."

"That's a bit morbid." Peter said, looking a bit pale. "Does it happen often?"

"Killing? Quite so. If you look on my amazing wall of transparency, you can see the residue of blood that was split yesterday."

"Somebody was killed here yesterday?!"

"No. Down the hall a bit. The person who killed them obviously had to write me a message in blood. It was a bit disconcerting, so I cleaned it up a bit." I shrugged, hiding the shiver of delight when I remembered the taste of the blood yesterday. The slightest bit of warmth, the saltiness of the iron. Oh, so much better than tears. _Yumyumyumiwanttotasteyourtearscanicani? Maybejustadabofyourbloodwouldbefine._

"This place is a death trap." Peter breathed, sinking down onto my bed. "And you lived in here for four years?"

"Yep. I got used to it. Still am. Figuring I have to deal with new strangers coming in every other month, I have to adapt pretty quickly." I shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you live inside of a prison meant of super villains." _And me. They made this place for me too._

"You don't- you can't. I won't leave you here. We'll get out of here today. You don't have to stay in here." Peter said with a level of determination that told me that he wasn't going give up this idea so easily. So I just went with it.

"As I said before, I don't know exactly what I'll do." I pulled the brush through my hair for the final time. "So that is what's going to happen. You are going home tonight, and I am staying here."

"No. You aren't."

"Yeah. I am."

We both gave each other a long look, before I sighed and said softly. "In here, I am protecting others from myself. I- I want to do some things, and being in here makes it feel like I can control myself. So I don't want to lose myself-" _in the madness but that never stops, _"-and hurt more people."

There was silence. The bell rang in the distance. Peter was probably doubting my story that I told him, maybe he would kill me himself for lying to him.

"My uncle says that with great power, comes great responsibility."

_Whoa. That's deep._

The air was filled with tension. I hated situations like this. Mostly why I killed people before I talked to them. "Well." My voice was light, obviously fake. "I think we should go get some breakfast. They have some mean waffles here." I didn't show him my face as I unlocked the door and held it open. "Lets go, Cheerio."

Peter tried to make eye contact with me, but I stubbornly looked down at the ground. I, in turn, locked the door behind me and led the way to cafeteria. We didn't speak to each other as we walked down the halls. I held open the door for him to enter the cafeteria, and then went inside after him.

_Ah._

We were both garbed in silly yellow suits that did nothing to show our figure. So I wondered why the men were looking like they were we were pieces of food. I was a girl, sure I was the defenseless girl in the whole prison (besides, if they ever tried to touch me, their body would be found in the laundry room), but they never really looked at me like this before. _Something chaaannnngggeee last night. You didn't diiiiieee. You huurrrt theeemmm._ My blood sang to me, turning my frustrated thoughts with Peter into ones of survival.

Awww. Fricker fracks. I really didn't want this to happen. I could grab a tray, slam it into the nearest face, grab their hair and toss them towards the nearest approaching person. Then grab a chair and-

"Well well well, if it isn't Jack and Jill." The voice of Jack behind me caught me off guard. I didn't realise that he was waiting behind us the entire time. "Though, I'm sure last night both of you didn't just go up the hill to fetch a pail of water."

I turned to look Jack in the eyes, glaring. I sure hoped he'd get the message and stay clear of me. _Butwheresthefuninthat? _He had three other blacksuits behind him, some of which I easily recognized. There was Ripper, a rather newer blacksuit. He liked to call himself Jack the Ripper, but there were already too many Jacks in the prison, so we call him Ripper. The other one was a girl who was named Daffodil. Apparently she named herself that because the plant was poisonous. Honestly, who names themself after a plant. _I do. Ugh. Why couldn't Hydra given me a cooler badass name? The Winter Soldier had it better than me._

"Aww? It seems like our little pussy cat has some fight in her." Ripper said, stepping into my space. His oily skin was far too close to me, and god- who gave him onion breath? They don't even serve onions for breakfast!

"Hey, back off." Peter said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back from Ripper. "You treat girls like her with respect." _No with horror._

Daffodil threw back her head and laughed, the sound loud and hard. She then looked at Peter with comptent. "That girl doesn't need anything from us. You know why she's here, boy? Because she's a killer. And that's what killers like her need from us, to be put in her place. A lowlife scum like her should rot in a prison for the rest of her life."

"No, she was wrongly-"

"Framed?" Jack crossed his arms. "That's what every yellowsuit tells us before we slice them open. And yet, every yellowsuit that I've known was able to fight back with a killers knowledge. You've been duped, boyo. Little miss perfect is a liar. A good one at that."

_And you don't know my biggest secret, you little snitch. Come here, yeah, a bit closer and we'll see who has a killer in their blood._

"She wouldn't-"

"Didn't she already threaten your life already?"

"But that was-"

"She can take your life, within a moment. And you can't stop her. So why bother protecting a murderer?"

Wow. I hadn't heard that word in a long time.

"That's rich, coming from you." I spoke, my voice level and light. "You are blacksuits. You kill for the pleasure of it. Most would compare you with Deadpool." I crossed my arms, inwardly smirking for the low blow that I just sent them.

Even though they're killers, they hate being called out like a Mercenary. They kill because it's an art form, not like how Deadpool butchers all that sweet meat. It was an insult, because I knew how horrible it was to be compared to the Merc with a mouth. But then again, the last few months of my freedom weren't spent very well.

The three blacksuits turned their glares onto me, six pairs of angry eyes called for my blood. _Andhereicomehehehe._ _Itwouldbeanartformnotlike-_

"And it seems like our little pussy cat can yowl." Ripper growled at me, a seething look on his face. _Oh how I missed that look._

"Maybe we should cut her tongue out before she can say anything nasty again." Daffodil flicked out a knife from god knows where.

"Or should I enact on that threat I said yesterday." Jack lazily drew his eyes to Peter, who exchanged a glance with me. "I should," he smirked, "because you opened your big mouth."

_That little brat thinks he has the upper hand on me. Well come here and I'll show you, I'll show all of you miserable little bags of meat what fear is truly. Comeherecomeherecomehere._

He took in a breath as he turned towards Peter and- _not on my watch you little bitching dog._

"I challenge all of you to the arena."

It took me a second that it wasn't Jack who had said it. My mouth was still partly open from where I spat the words out with anger.

Oh deary me. _It seems like I'm either going to die, or they are going to see Hydras unbreakable weapon._

Jack moved first, his fist coming up and smacking me in the jaw. My head sharply turned to the side, popping some kinks out of my neck. My teeth had bitten into my cheek, and my blood filled my mouth.

_Hahhahahahahahehehehe._

"Wow. You got soft while in prison." I said, slowly turning my head back so that I was facing Jack. "I'm starting to think that you're the fluffy little ball of fur here." My face emotionless, though I was inwardly grinning at the audacity that he had punched me.

"You little-"

"Stand down." A voice barked, and we looked over to see two guards with their rifles drawn. "This is an order."

"You're getting lucky-" Ripper hissed at me.

"I said, stand down or we'll use force." The guards repeated, then gestured their guns at us. Peter and I backed slowly away and they gestured again with their guns. "You two, back away from each other."

I moved away from Peter, as he did the same. Nobody really wanted to mess with the guards, there was a reason that nobody attacked me during the day. They had specialized guns that shoot darts that places you in a temporary coma, but painfully so. My guess is that they put a condensed pepper spray in along with the sensitive.

"Yellow Boy. Come with us. You're being released."

Peter and I exchanged glances again. So soon? I had expected later tonight. It was a full two days, not one.

"She's coming with me." Peter stepped forwards. Ugh. Did I mention stubborn.

"No."

"Then it's your heads on a platter. I won't go without her."

The guards hesitated. So whoever was getting Peter was somebody above their payroll. Suprise suprise.

"So?"

"Come." They once again moved their rifles, making me wonder how many brain cells they had. Peter once again joined my side as we were escorted out of the room. Once we were out of the view of others, Peter reached out towards my face.

"Your face-"

"I'm fine."

"He shouldn't have punched you."

"Yep." _He'll regret it. Soonerorlater._

"You shouldn't egg them on."

"Eh."

"Why are you shrugging me off?" Peter asked, and I turned to look at him.

"I- I just don't want to talk. My jaw hurts."

"You just said that it was fine."

"I lied. Doesn't everybody do that for that question?"

"True."

Be to truthful, I was pouting. I wanted a fight to break out, only because he had split my blood. And nobody does that, not unless they want everything precious to them to perish.

We walked in silence. We were heading towards the front of the prison. I hadn't been in this area since I arrived. One of the guards punched in a code at a door, and shooed us into the corridor.

"Third one to the left. Make a break for it, we'll kill you." One of the guards said, not very threateningly, and the door sealed shut behind us.

"That's a phrase common in here, isn't it?" Peter asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Sadly it is. Wish it could be different." _Like 'I will mutilate your body while you're still living.'_

"Lets go meet my friend."

"Fine. I'm right behind you." I gave him a small smile as he walked down to the specified door.

Peter opened the door, and the instant that I saw the occupants I ducked back into the hallway.

_Why does it have to be the big shots? Why me?_

Peter didn't notice me ducking back into the hallway as he stood still in shock. "Dad. Pops. Uncle."

_Whhhhhaatt. You're in big trouble now boy._

"_Peter Benjamin Parker!_ You are in huge trouble!" Captain America's voice boomed with freedom. (It's what I could sense, anyways.)

"Sit down Pete." A calmer, but much more frightening Tony Stark said. "Please tell us what the hell you were thinking when you came here."

The third occupant of the room was much quieter, but I was hyper aware. My heart thumped loudly in my ribcage as I recalled the flash of silver and long hair.

The fucking Winter Soldier was in there.

For the first time in four years, I was terrified. Completely, and absolutely terrified. My legs shook with the effort of not collapsing. Four years was a long time, but my body remembered the training and the-

I felt like throwing up. He would recall my face, I was sure of it. No doubt that he could remember most of the things that he's done over the years. Hydra had fallen, and the Winter Soldier was MIA. He joined up with the heros, my other worst enemies.

What have I done to deserve this?

He was probably preoccupied with whatever Peter was talking about, but if he tuned in he would hear my thundering heartbeat. No doubt that Captain America could do so as well. I wouldn't place myself in that position again, not when the Winter Soldier could easily take me down with a gesture.

My mouth was filled with the saltiness of my blood, along with my saliva. Good, that would get me out of there. As silently as I could, I backtracked towards the door. I didn't dare turn my back to the doorway where my oldest handler stood in.

Once I sensed the door was behind me, and nobody was coming out of the room due to all the yelling, I quickly spat the contents of my mouth onto my hand. My saliva dripped from my hand, but that wasn't the important part. The wriggling black mass of my blood moved to my every emotion. Moving my hand backwards, I connected it to the padlock.

The padlock proved to me no fuss, as within a few seconds of my blood shorting out the wires, the door clicked open. Curling my fingers towards my palm, the black substance rolled into a ball and sank into my palm, back into my bloodstream, turning a red color again.

I pushed the door open with my back and as soon as the door clicked closed I bolted.

That was too close for my comfort. I had to get out of here. Without any manhunts, without any questions. Peter wouldn't keep quiet about me being here. And once they opened my file, and saw my picture, well. I was a dead girl anyways. But they would place me somewhere much, much worse.

And I wouldn't be able to escape then.

Thank goodness I already signed my life away. I had to die.

_Again._

* * *

I stood in my room, staring at a wall. Time had passed, it was nearing nighttime. They would be coming. And they wouldn't stop until I was out of my room. I'm pretty sure the only reason they kept me alive was the fact that one of them wanted a shot at me. When they're really bored, of course. They hadn't been so far, along with all the betting and drinking. But tonight I was entertainment.

Peter was long gone. I had heard the whispers that circulated the guards that his 'friends' had taken him, even with all his complaints. He knew I was going to die tonight, and hopefully he'd believe it for a while. Maybe he'd shed a few tears for me, I'm all for that crap.

I was going to leave this place. No changing that fact. Jack and his friends will have the satisfaction of killing me tonight, but I'll be the real winner here. _I'll hunt them down later._ But there was in no heavens way that I was going to leave my nice and cozy room for those creeps to have. _I have a possessive streak. That's all._

"You've been a good friend to me." I whispered to the walls. "You protected me from the secrets, and condemnation. I shall always remember you as the best place I've ever cozied down in. I'm sorry to do this to you." I rolled my neck around, feeling the bones pop.

I started then. The bookshelf was first. Easily throwing it down to the ground, books spilled over the floor. I wasn't going to let the wackos get my books either. I started on the ones nears me. Grabbing their paper covers, I ripped the spines out. Paper flew in every direction. It was a mindless job, one that came without the feeling of time passing.

Soon enough I had the hardback of The Hobbit in my hands. "I'm sorry." I whispered, stroking the cover. The dragon on the front said nothing. "I wished I could have read you. Maybe I'll spare you." I gently placed the book on the ground. "Somebody can read you. Only because you deserve more."

Once the books were ripped apart, My bed was next. With a little tug the worn out pillow's contents had filled the air. The feathers tickled my nose, making me sneeze. My mattress was easily ripped in two as well. The bedframe was quickly thrown over and the metal dented. Next was my small mirror, shattered across the ground. My bedside table was now firewood.

And when that was all done, I exited the room. I didn't bother locking the door as nobody was going to be able to use the room after I was done anyways.

Now for the final part. Cocking my fist back, I slammed it into the bulletproof glass. Large spiderwebs jutted out from where my fist had made contact. The place of contact with my fist dented into the room, a few shards dropping onto the paper inside. I hit it again, with more force. This time the plastic flew in every direction in my former room. There were still a few places of where the glass hung from where it used to be attached, but I ignored it as I did the same to my door.

The bell rang.

Punching in a few numbers to lock the door, I walked away like I just hadn't destroyed the room where I had spent my prison days. I imagined that I was walking away from a really cool explosion. (Bogus, if you're wondering. I either get ripped off my feet and get hurled into the nearest object, or I get blown to bits. Not a fun thing to recover from.)

As I walked down the hallway, everybody stared. They didn't shout, they didn't say any degrading names, just stared silently. I wondered if it was because they were mostly greensuits. But nobody, I mean nobody had ever challenged a blacksuit first.

Certain death indeed. Mostly painful torture, but whatever. I could cut out most of the pain, but sometimes it just freaking _hurts._ _Thatswhyihurtthembacktentimesmore._

After watching me walk to the arena, the greensuits began to follow me at a distance. Yucky people.

The arena was a large room with a dirt floor. It was mostly covered in various stains, most of them blood, but it was easier to get rid of all the blood that came out of bodies. The guards set this up a few years before I got here, and it looks like it had never been cleaned since. The stands on all sides of the arena were full, and in the middle were the three blacksuits. Jack, Ripper, and Daffodil. They all had different versions of 'I'm going to kill you' on their faces.

When I was about fifteen feet away from them, the talking in the air drained away.

"You really shouldn't have sent me that gift." I said, cocking my head to the side. "But effective."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Present?"

"You know, destroying my room. Completely obliterating it." I shrugged as if it didn't matter. It didn't. I was here to die. Probably going to be really painful, but hey it'll get me out of here. "The books were a nice touch. Ripping out all their pages."

I hope.

The three blacksuits didn't exchange any glances, all of them suspecting each other of the crime. But they really didn't care about that. They wanted the show to get a move on.

A horn went off, signaling the game starting.

Ripper was the first to disappear from my vision. I felt the air move to my left side, one of the side effects to fast movers. Air moves faster then them. I dodged to the side, my hand shooting out and gripping Ripper's wrist. I twisted it to the side, making him cry out as his knife dropped.

I dove for the weapon. Grabbing the knife, I rolled to the side as the ground turned cold underneath me. A spear of ice shot up from where I had been moments before. Not enough to kill me immediately, but to keep me immobile. Flicking the knife into a defensive hold, I grabbed at my side and pulled the invisible form of Daffodil from behind me, sticking the knife into her shoulder lightly.

Even if I was to die, I wasn't going without a fight.

"You little bitch!" Daffodil screeched as she became visible and touched her bloody shoulder. "I'm going to cut you into a million pieces."

"I'm used to fighting people of your kind." I said, resting on the balls of my feet. My arms in a defensive maneuver.

"This will be a bit more enjoyable than I thought it would be." Jack said, as I dodged another attack from Ripper. This time he was moving with his hands weapon free, and I couldn't move fast enough to stab him with his dagger. (This is usually when I died, and then killed them when I came back. Easy to show your back to a corpse.)

The three blacksuits were working in a team now, and I could barely catch my breath. I was taunting them, telling them what fools they were. I was going to beat them into the ground. But I was just angering them. The more pissed off they were, the faster I would die.

If I had let them hit me at the beginning, then I would be slowly bleeding out on the dirt while they laughed over my ripped open body. I was smart enough to fight back with a force that told them I was fighting for my life, but also not enough that I didn't dodge a few attacks.

I was getting tired of this game. I don't know how long it had been going, but I was over it. Jack had gotten in a few good hits on my arms, and Daffodil had managed to stab me in my lower back. I was bleeding out. Slowly, but I was still letting the dark red liquid spill out. It would disappear back into my body when I awoke, but I hated feeling my power leak out.

_I could kill them so easily. It would be over in seconds. Let my blood hit them, let my anger out. My revenge would be complete. Killkillbloodattackattack._

I felt more and more power was being put into their attacks. The spears of ice were much thicker and more jagged. Ripper was coming faster and faster while I was trying to remember where Daffodil was.

Then, I felt the dirt cool under my body was I laid flat against the ground. I had just dodged two consistent attacks, and I felt that this one was to be the last.

I dug my heels into the ground and positioned my head right where the spear was to come up, acting like it was another evasive maneuver.

There was a jolt behind my head, and everything _shattered into a cold dark world._

_Alone._

_Dead._

_The cold burned my entire being, making me want to curl up and scream, but I couldn't control my limbs. I was immobile. My body wouldn't even move to breathe, my first time scared me because I thought that I had to still. But this is where I went when I died. I wondered if it had changed since I last been in here. But it hadn't._

_I was still alone._

_I was still burning from the inside out._

_And I was still panicking from the vulnerability._

_I screamed, the sound closed off as my jaw was set tight. It felt like my lips had been sewed shut, my lips hurting more than the rest of my body. I supposed it was because of my chapped lips. My open wounds also hurt like a bugger, but I mostly ignored those._

_Then the worst pain I had ever felt roiled through my body. All the places where they had landed blows began to stitch together, the flesh knotting the muscle underneath until I was back into my wholesome body._

_There was no amount of time in this place. It was the only thing I couldn't control. How long my body stayed dead. Sometimes it was for weeks, others, minutes. But I could stay in the cold as long as I wanted to. It was only the matter of how long I was able to stand the cold burning me. I woke up when I chose to, but I never could tell how long ago it was._

_I was floating aimlessly, counting seconds in my brain. Waiting, hoping that I was pacing my death. I couldn't resist the panic slowly filling my body, wondering if I could ever get out of this world and back into the warmth._

_I wondered if I was going to stay dead. For real. But along with the pain and the terror, there was a blessing. My bloodlust was gone. I didn't have stray thoughts of killing or begging to come loose. I was free, but also in hell._

_Finally my mind couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't conditioned anymore to resist the pain. I succumbed far faster than I had wanted to. I released my control, screaming again as a clash of _warmth caught onto my numb mind.

My eyes fluttered open, my body arching off whatever I had been placed on as I took a large breath. My diaphragm ached as I slowly released the breath, as I finally caught onto my surroundings.

I was in a garbage dump.

_Dicks._

* * *

**Reviewers are Batman.**


	6. Dumpster, Nudity, Sharp Claws, Oh My!

The disgusting smell of rotting- well, everything- caught my attention. I opened my mouth to call every nasty name to whoever had dumped my body in here, but stopped as a the foul taste in the air entered it. I would call them degrading names later.

I was lying on top of a pile of rotting fruit, caking my back in it's sticky juices. My left leg was buried deep into the pile. A light breeze flowed over my body, making me suddenly aware that I was buck naked.

_Oh the embarrassment. They stripped me of my clothing. Ugh._

Propping myself onto my elbows (trying not to think how they sunk into the pile of fermenting fruit), I tried to figure out where the hell I was. (And to see if there was any human activity nearby. It would be even more embarrassing if they had managed to get a few pictures of my scrawny backside caked by god knows what.) It seems like I was in a regular garbage dump, there was cement underneath the piles and piles of trash so that it would be easier to clean up. There was a bunch of trees outside of the gates surrounding the place, meaning that there wouldn't be much human activity nearby. I didn't see, nor hear anybody near me.

My pride was telling me that it was taking a severe beating while I laid in the garbage, and telling me to get out and get covered. I started with my left leg first. Pulling out of the glue trap that encased it. I leaned against the nearest pile of yuckiness as I kicked a banana peel off my toes.

Wrong move, apparently. The pile that I leaned on wasn't stable. So my naked body tumbled backwards off the pile. I rolled through unmentionable grossness until my shoulder hit the cement hard and I came to a stop. I laid on my back, staring at the cloudy sky with wide eyes. I was so grossed out to the point where I'd rather die and hope it would rain. (Maybe it would make it worse, but I would take my chances.)

After several long moments of shuddering silently to myself, I took in a long breath and got to my feet. I shivered as I felt the slime under my feet, and tried not to think about how I was caked head to toe of the most disgusting things in the world. Just get out of here Cas. Don't think about anything else. Formulate a plan.

Find clothing.

Jump the fence.

Find human inhabited area.

Get a hose. Spray yourself down.

Seduce hotel manager. Get a room. Take a really long shower.

Find yourself hopefully five thousand miles away before they figure out who you are.

That sounded like a great plan. I crept silently through the large garbage dump. But it seems to be an organic one. I didn't find a single thing that wasn't organic. I did find another body, but long since decayed and thousands of flies covered it. (A few of the little beasts tried to hover around me, but a snatched them out of the air and crushed them in my slimy hands. Take that, bugs. You have met your match.)

I guess I had to use my other source. Wiping my hands over my body, I tried really hard to get rid as much stuff off my body. My face was relatively clear, but I didn't even bother trying to touch my hair. I wished I had a rubber band so that I could tie it up. I flicked my hands and the slime would fly off onto the ground. I was still covered in a layer of slime, but it was better than being caked on me.

Once I had scraped enough off, I took in a deep breath. It started from my legs up. What looked like thick black tar formed out of the air and clung to my body. It snaked it's way up until it was at my neck, stopping. Then it started to smooth itself down, until it looked like black leather. The extra black substance went into the soles of my boots or into a long cloak with a scarf wrapping around my face a few times. When I was finished, I let the rest of my blood fade back into my bloodstream, now fully clothed in my own blood.

God, it has been a while since I've worn my old suit. I took a deep breath of satisfaction. I reached upwards to my head and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail with a loop of my blood. That felt so much better. Next was jumping the fence. I didn't have any idea where to go after this. I'd figure it out as I was moving.

This had started out bad, but I could see this getting better. Walking up to the fence, I gently touched it to see if it was electrified or not. Not feeling any large jolts of power run through my being, I decided that it wasn't electrified. (It's always important to check. One time I didn't. Not fun.) Grabbing onto the wire, I began to climb. There was some wire at the top, but I could throw myself over by then. (I just hope that I don't break my neck. Did that once. Not fun. We can safely say that EVERYTHING is not fun.)

Once I reached the top, I bit my lip as I braced my feet against the flimsy wiring. I took a deep breath as I channeled as much strength as I could into my legs. Then pushed off. My fingers snapped as I controlled the direction of where I was going. My body flipped over the wiring and hit a tree. I then continued to fall, hitting almost every branch on the way down.

Owww.

My lungs went 'oomph' as I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me for a few seconds. For a few seconds I couldn't breathe, but I sucked in oxygen in great heaving gasps once my muscles decided to work. My fingers popped back into their places, and I let out a small moan as pain flared up as they knitted back together.

I hadn't been this out of shape since forever. Probably true, figuring I've been in Hydra's control since I could barely remember. I could get hit by a truck, and then pop back up and continue to fight. Now it seems like a tree can take me on.

So prison seemed to take a bit out of me. Oh well.

Now to find the road. They wouldn't have such a nice decaying dump out here without a road to carry it all on. If I followed it, then I would be able to find a town or a highway. Maybe I could hitchhike.

Rolling onto my feet, I began to walking around the fence. It was big, but I managed to find the road. But I didn't expect to see a parked car waiting on the road.

Ducking behind a tree, I peered over at the car. My senses were on alert. Somebody was here. _How long was I out? Was it long enough for them to figure it out?_

I stilled my breath, making it silent and even as I slipped from behind the tree to a bush. A side view of the SUV, recognizing the model. It was black and the windows tinted. But I could still see enough to say that nobody was inside of the vehicle. Who, or where, were they? It looked like it had only been there for a few minutes, the car making noise as it settled.

I scanned the neighboring area. No visible tracks on the ground, or disturbances on the foliage. I didn't hear or see anybody, but that didn't mean that they weren't waiting for me.

(Another part of my brain was saying all of this opportunistic stuff. _Maybe they're inside the dump. Maybe it broke down. Maybe- blah blah blah. Get a hold onto yourself Cas._)

The gate was firmly locked, a chain wrapped around the bars in place with a large padlock.

Whoever they were, they weren't here. I would've sensed them if they were.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I emerged from the forest and walked to the car, as if this was a normal thing for me to do. Unhurried, I quickly tried the door handle. _Locked. Wow._ Okay. So I did knelt to the ground, a thin like wire of my blood forming into my hand. Sticking it into the lock, I began to jimmy it about.

The work was rather quick, unlocking the door easily. Standing up, I glanced in the side mirror.

_Oh fu-._ I ducked as a fist swung over my head, sharp pointy things poking out of his knuckles. They tore into the door, as one might stick a hot knife into warm butter. I jumped out of the strangers reach as he brought his other hand down and across where I was a second ago.

He wrenched his claws- _they look like claws omg- _from the car and advanced on me. He looked like a dirty hobo man, who was somewhat attractive, but still too hairy. His plaid shirt rolled up his arms, and his wacky haircut with sideburns screamed '_LUMBERJACK'._

"Nice shiney things you got there, hobo." I said quickly as he lunged forward with his claws. (Just to say this for the record, _who has freaking claws that can cut into anything. That is certainly inhuman, people.)_

He didn't say anything back as I quickly got my footing and slid his feet underneath him. He fell with a crunch, making the pavement underneath him crack with his weight.

Okay. Time to freak out. (Inwardly, obviously. The guy looked like he could smell fear.) A plan began to formulate in my head.

"Um, excuse me." A tap on my shoulder. I turned, alarmed that yet again, somebody had sneaked up on me. I only had a second to see a girl in a black suit with a white stripe in her hair before her soft hand touched my face.

My body instantly went _ridged_. My mouth opened and closed in an effort to get air, but nothing would enter my lungs. It felt like something inside me, at my very core, was being ripped out. I could feel my suit dripping away, turning back into red dots of blood onto the pavement. Shakily, my hand reached up and grabbed at her wrist lightly. I didn't have the energy to do anymore. The only thing that I could do was look into her green eyes.

Then she let go.

Almost instantly I felt air woosh back into my lungs. My face was next to the asphalt, I must've dropped like a stone. My body ached as I slowly regained it into my possession again.

"Did I kill her?" A girls voice asked faintly, as if from a distance.

"No. She's alive." A lower, gravely voice replied. It took me a few seconds before it dawned on me. My assailants were talking. I wasn't hallucinating. (_Again.)_

Something caught in my throat and the air whooshed out of my lungs as I started to cough, hurting my chest. I couldn't think, I couldn't-

I saw a shoe drive for my face, and then everything went black.

_But I wasn't dead._

* * *

I heard the voices before I awoke. There were many different kinds, a lower, gentle voice. A raspy voice. A higher pitch voice that I wanted to grind my teeth to. They were all around me. In the air. I felt lulled by the sounds, my favorite the gentle one. I was almost half back asleep when a word wormed it's way into my head.

"-killer-"

Then I woke up. My body protested as I jolted up, my eyes shooting pain into my brain as I quickly grabbed the nearest person and held a sharp pointy thing to their next. A white room, the kind that screamed lab. I wasn't going to be experimented on- not again. I needed to-

_Killkillattackhehehe._

"Stop, Classified."

It was the gentle voice, the one which had lulled me into a sense of security. My eyes darted to a bald man in a wheelchair. Threat? None. But the way that he had said my name made me hesitate, enough for the person in my grasp to grab me and throw me over their shoulder.

_I am so out of practice._

I landed with a crunch, my collar bone breaking in a few places. That didn't stop me from spinning to the side to avoid any blows they might give me. I glanced up, seeing that none of them had moved. I was onto my feet within a second, my hands balled up in fists. Hairy hobo and Pixie hair girl were nearby, along with a man with an outdated haircut (I think it was called a bowl cut. Who even get's those these days?!) with some snowboarding goggles on his face. A black woman who had white hair (not good for her complexion, I might add), and the bald man in a wheelchair. (I barely made any noise when my collarbone grew hot and burned as it healed. It felt like somebody placed a hot iron under my skin.)

"I wouldn't say that to their faces." The man in the chair smiled good heartily at me. Okay, so maybe I won't kill him. He's delusional.

"I am not, though it sounds like I am." Wheelie nodded his head, with a small smile on his face. "I am what they call a telepath."

Images of the last encounter of the last telepath I had flashed in my mind. I remember having a hard time killing him, but eventually succeeded when I started to think dirtier thoughts. He had blushed, adorably I might add, before I finished him.

"That is quite a story. Though, I don't think that method would work on me."

Great. Who to get through first so he wouldn't be able to warn them. Snowboarding wannabe is closest, but I don't think I would go after him first. Complexion problem might be the way to go, but the way she was completely relaxed in my presence told me she was more than capable of bringing me down. Hairy Hobo didn't have his claws out, but looking mighty pissed at me. I think it was because I tripped him. Pixie hair streak looked nervous, the weakest link out of all of them, but her touch incapacitated me.

I wouldn't take on any of them, much less in this tiny room. Though Snowboarding Wannabe would be my first option to take down.

"Your thought process is quite amazing. Hydra has certainly trained you well."

_Kill._ I brought my eyes towards him again, my fingers twitching to grab a sharp tool and fling it into his eye. He knew. He knew about Hydra. He was working with them.

"No, I would never work with Hydra, or any other affiliated groups of theirs." Wheelie said, shaking his head. "I am simply a telepath. You are certainly much more capable of what you are willing to do. Please, let us relax and forget this happened. My name is Charles Xavier, and these are my X Men."

"What do you want?" I said bluntly, my voice low and warning.

"Hey, don't talk to-" Snowboarding Wannabe started to say, his voice the annoying pitch that grated on my nerves.

"You go straight to the point, don't you?" Charles cut in. "Very well. I've been keeping tabs on you."

"For how long?" I didn't see him lying.

"For several years." He said, "I knew you were in that prison, risking your life everyday, just because you didn't want to be-" He waved his hand in a general motion, "-found out. You've changed since you were caught. You haven't killed, even though you crave it. Even when you were fighting a few days ago, you knew you could have killed two of them before dying yourself."

"Yep. Now, what do you want from me."

"I want you to become stronger."

_Excusie moi?_

"What? Professor, you can't be serious." Snowboarding Wannabe protested, but went ignored.

"I agree." Hairy Hobo nodded.

"For what reason?"

"Because, you can become a great ally in the future. I know you can. The urges only come when you're idle. I'm sure you can become somebody great in the future."

"So…" I paused, making a gesture 'I'm slowly getting this idea, I hope' sign. "You want me to become… an X Man? Men? Woman? Wome-"

"Professor! You can't be serious!"

Wheelie looked mildly amused at Snowboarding Wannabe, and shook his head with a sly smile on his face. "I'm not. I find that if you were to join the X Men, we would be discredited again. No, it would be too dangerous to have somebody of your caliber on the team. However, I think I have another idea, which you might to think about."

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at Xavier. What could I be, if not on a team of weirdos. Well, at least I think they're weirdos. Maybe something else. And if he was a telepath- they must all have some sort of power. I learned that the hard way with Hobo and Pixie hair. So Xavier has all the power he really needed- so that leaves me the question.

What does he want from me, if he doesn't want to use me?

"I'll listen to what you want to say." I said, keeping my face blank and intact.

"I think," he gave me a sly smile. "You would be a perfect Mercenary."

If I had a drink, I would have snorted it up my nose. There were some choking and spluttering around in the room. I wasn't the only one surprised.

"I refuse- to have some, some Deadpool-!" Hairy Hobo complained, and I scoffed.

"Pul-lease! I have more talent than Deadpool, he just hacks bodies into pieces, I am much more sophisticated."

"That isn't something you should be boasting about. Killing better than Deadpool-" Pixie hair said, and I gave her a 'it really is' look.

"Why would you want another Mercenary which mindlessly kills-"

"Hey!"

"-and can easily flip sides on us." Hairy Hobo gave me a look. Like, _the look._

Something told me that he had some experience with Deadpool. I wonder how Hairy Hobo met him. But something also told me to shut my mouth and not speak, lest I would be killed. (_Have I not implied that it is not fun, and I wish to get rid of any hints of being killed. I'm sure I have.)_

"I have more moral than that!" I frowned, and crossed my arms. "And being a Merc, it isn't something that appeals to me. It-"

"You keep on thinking of Deadpool, but I don't want another one of him running around." Xavier said, shaking his head. "Think about this. The Punisher. He's a Merc, but also with purpose. Doctor Doom does many jobs for his Latveria publicity. There was a time that even Shield itself would take jobs from others. Being a Mercenary doesn't mean that you have to kill, but I believe you can grow."

I looked down at him, my expression unreadable. I wanted- what did I want? This is the best thing I could possibly get right now. I don't know how Shield works anymore, since the fall, and they could be looking for me right now. I don't know how long I could go out in a world I haven't seen in four years. I would be a stranger. Nothing to prove my identity, no lodging, and seducing somebody doesn't seem like a good idea anymore.

"Why me?" I asked, looking at Xavier, who knew my answer.

"Because I have a hunch. You're related to somebody who I think I'd like to get to know better."

I didn't question the questionable answer, and held out my hand towards Xavier. "You got a deal, baldie."

He smiled, and waved to a door, completely ignoring my outstretched hand.

"Please, take a shower."

* * *

**END OF ARC ONE- CURRENT OCCUPATION**

**ARC TWO- LEVEL ONE- MERCENARY**

**Reviewers get the Master Sword.**


	7. Death By Sweat

I have died, in any way, numerous times. Asphyxiation by shoelaces? Check. Stabbed by a paperclip? Been there, done that. Stapler in the head? Nail Gun to the chest? Yep. You can say I'm experienced. Then there are the classics. Like, for instance, getting shot by a gun. Knifed. Bombs. I have dealt with those more than the more unique circumstances I've had.

This is one of those unique circumstances.

I have _never_, ever, been drowned by my own sweat.

Okay, I might be exaggerating a tad, but the sweat constantly dripping down my face kept on getting into my eyes and mouth, annoying me, and making it equally hard to breathe.

_Why couldn't I have just stayed in bed? It's less painful than this._

"What the hell are you doing? Punching a nerd?" Snowboarding Wannabe yelled down from the second floor, making me growl as I slammed my fist into the punching bag. SW (for that is a beautiful acronym) had been yelling down at me all afternoon, making me feel like I should just jump up there and punch him, because he just aptly described how I was going to do it to him.

I ignored the soft snickers from where SW was watching me, making me take in a deep breath before drawing my hands up to eye level and began to wail on the sand filled bag. It was my sixth one I've gone through today, and it was 2 PM. Hairy Hobo had knocked me out of bed at six, and told me I needed to regain my muscles by repeatedly punching a bag the entire day. He said that I had the muscle memory down pat, I can fight alright, but I don't have the correct body to fight without messing up. I had learned when I had a fit body, so if I didn't have that, then I wouldn't be able to fight correctly.

And thus, started my hell. Well, it didn't really start until Rouge (she introduced herself) brought me lunch of _rabbit food._

Apparently I had a diet.

After guzzling down a few water bottles, I ate the measly rabbit food and wished I had something more filling. I had a fast metabolism, and this little salad wouldn't sate my appetite. It was more like an appetizer.

I blinked the salt from my eyes as I looked down at the swaying bag. My arms hurt. I couldn't find the energy to bring out another punch. I dumbly watched as the bag stopped swaying, breathing heavily through my nose. My brown hair hanging limp from my head.

It felt like my brain was stalling on me. I couldn't push out the thoughts like I wanted to. It made me angry, and frustrated. There was a time where I could do this all day, without breaking a sweat. Without becoming sleepy. Without looking like I just took a dip in a pond.

I needed a break. I hadn't had one yet, and I think it was about high time to take one. I stumbled my way over towards a bench where I had eaten my lunch, and unceremoniously crashed on the hard bumpy plastic.

That didn't stop me from passing out.

* * *

"Get up."

I moaned softly, turning my head away from the person who was shining a bright light into my eyes.

"Lady, I said, get up." They touched my shoulder briefly, as if to poke me.

My brain was foggy, and I refused to. I was still tired. I needed more sleep. Get away from me Hairy Hobo.

"Why isn't she moving? Why was she even asleep on the bench?" A young, girlish voice asked softly, making my snail brain functions slow to a halt. Girl? Hairy Hobo was a girl? Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

"I don't know. Maybe she knows why the gym is closed for the rest of the week." The first voice answered. "She's the only person in here."

"If you guys don't have the guts to wake her up, let me do it." A brash, angier voice said.

I was, essentially, not listening. I was in a meadow, dancing with unicorns. Butterflies were flying around me, and playing as little adorable puppies pranced at my feet.

Then, my dream was rudely interrupted as somebody dumped ice water over my head.

_Whowantstodiehehehethatwascoldbutnotascoldasdeath._

My eyes shot open and I spluttered as I found myself on the ground, not on the bench where I had collapsed. I had fallen off of it, but when I had was a mystery to me. The shock of the cold had woken me to sudden clarity of where I was, and who was around me.

"_What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want._" I said, slowly getting to my feet, looking over at five teenagers who looked like they might pee their pants. (That stated the revenge in me.) One didn't. The boy towered over me, his arms crossed and glaring at me.

"Are you the reason why the gym is now closed for the next week?" He said brashly, making me look at him with a frown on my face.

"Dudes." I said, looking at the windows, which showed that night had fallen. "You're what, teenagers?"

"Actually I'm 12." A small girl said softly, and I nodded.

"You need to be in bed. Sleeping. Like I was." I almost wanted to add how I 'was' sleeping until you jerks came in, but held my tongue.

"We have extra energy. We couldn't burn it in the gym, so technically, it's your fault for not letting us sleep by taking the entire gym."

I just sighed. "Well, now that my nap is over, I need to continue or Hobo will have my hide. You kids should get going."

"We're not going anywhere."

Why is it that I always get attacked by some form or another? Why couldn't I be left in peace? Is it so hard to do that? Why do these kids want to antagonize me? Why don't they understand that when the entire gym is reserved that I am dangerous that they don't want me to be around the kids?

And knowing teenagers, which I do, they won't go.

Fuckers.

"Fine. Just stay away from me. I don't give a damn of what you're doing, just don't bother me." I waved my hand, just as I picked at the bandages on my wrists. They had gotten loose. I walked over to the punching bag that hung, waiting for me. Rewrapping the bandages, I did a quick warm up of punching the air without hyperextending my arms.

_I really should've just stayed in bed. _My entire arms were completely sore. It actually _hurt_ to move them. I wasn't surprised, though it would probably be gone in the morning. My healing was already taking care of it, the slow heat coursing my arms making it feel like my limbs were growing instead of healing. You know, that uncomfortable feeling when you know that the bone growing.

I ignored the kids who were on the opposite side of the building. They were talking to each other, and one of them laughed.

Ignore. Ignore.

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I landed my first punches against the sandbag. I was suddenly aware of the pain in my fingers, but I kept my hands closed as I dealt another dozen hits to the bag.

Ignore. Ignore.

I imagined that Snowboarding Wannabe was right in front of me, and I was punching him. I smiled for a little, until I grew board at the imaginary person. After punching the bag, hit after hit, I let my brain conjure the face of several people who I wanted to hurt. Old handlers, in their white lab coats taking my blood to run dozens of useless tests on them. Jack, smirking down at me in his black suit. Ripper, with his knife in hand. Deadpool, mostly because he was annoying. The one agent who captured me and sent me to jail in the first place.

The Winter Soldier was last. I sent out a flurry of punches, aiming at the areas where I knew where would harm him.

Then the bag wasn't there anymore. I blinked slowly as I came to realise that I had punched the bag across the gym. The sand was spilling out of the ruined leather. I had released too much energy into the last punch. It must've been a good one, since it had flown fifteen feet to the wall.

New record.

Sighing, I moved to the pile of other, untouched punching bags that was at the end of the mat. Grabbing it's chain, I dragged towards the hook, and pulled it up to secure it. All in all, it was a practiced maneuver. (I had several times to get it right.)

"You a mutant?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and I turn to warily look over my shoulder. The kids had stopped doing whatever they were doing and were looking at me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, before checking my wrappings again. They had gotten loose, again. I unwound one as I turned towards the kids.

"It's just we haven't seen you at the school, and since you landed that punch on the sandbag," a boy waved towards the ruined bag. "Just askin' that's all."

I took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a mutant." -_a dangerous one. Stay away for elsenonocomebackiwanttokillbutsotired._ I turned on my heel and began to punch at the bag that swayed at my punches.

"How old are you?"

I breathily laughed and shook my head, without missing a beat from my punches. "You shouldn't ask a girl that. Besides, do what you need to do here."

"We're taking a break." Again, it was the same boy. He was at the edge of the matt, while the other kids were at the water fountains, taking in long drinks. "You know, you've been punching that thing for three hours."

"Yeah?" I looked down at the kid who nodded. I noted he was one of the younger ones. Big brown eyes which reminded me of- Peter. Instead of brown fluffy hair, he had golden hair which glowed with his sweat. "Three hours?"

"Yeah. I think everybody's tired enough to go to bed now, but do you mind if I stay and watch you?"

I shook my head as I landed three more punches. "Sure. I'm not really interesting, but go for it kid."

He gave me a bright smile, revealing gaps in his teeth. "I'm Charlie. Who're you?"

I paused my hand going out to stop the bag from swinging into me. I looked over at the kid and gave him a small version of my own smile. "I'm Classified."

Charlie smiled, and sat down, staring at me while I continued to punch the sandbag. It wasn't as creepy as I thought it would be. Kinda comforting. But I went into my own thoughts after some time, and I began to mindlessly punch the bag again until the chain snapped and it sailed right next to the other sandbag.

Right.

Back to work.

* * *

Two more punching bags later, the sun was rising. I watched the sky lighten and turn from gray to pink to blue from the windows. I was tired again. I had spent all night punching, and my arms were about to fall off.

Give me five hours, I'll be healed. But for now, my mutigen wouldn't work as well as I had wanted it to.

Damn it, I could die. Not heal myself instantly at a touch of my hand. (Though, technically I could do that, if that hand had a gun pointing at my head. Bang, cold, hurt, all healed.)

I was unwrapping my hands when I glanced at the edge of the matt. Charlie was fast asleep, making me smile softly. I wonder what he saw in me to watch me though. Time for him, and me (hopefully) to get some more sleep. Grabbing a towel, I wiped off as much sweat as I could and pulled on a clean shirt before walking out and picking up the softly snoring child.

Lets see. Where would his room be? Dormitory? Where would that be… Maybe just take him to my room, and- yeah no. I would look like a pedophile. And that, for certain, I am not.

There was a click noise behind me, and a slow warning voice said, "put, the child, down."

I turned, looking at Snowboarding Wannabe who had his hand up to his snow goggles.

"Wow. So scary." I said, then shifted Charlie in my arms. "No worries man, he fell asleep. I was just about to take him to his room."

"And where is his room, exactly?"

I hesitated. "I don't-"

"Yeah, you're in trouble. Your trouble. Professor shouldn't have let you on campus, let alone be with the kids. I don't trust you. You're a killer." That escalated quickly. He obviously didn't trust me, and was quick to judge.

"Wow. So original. You say that as if I hadn't heard that insult before." I stepped towards SW, my face carefully blank. "So how about this. You take the kid to bed, and I'll pretend that you didn't insult me to my face."

"How is that an insult if that's what's you are."

"Because even though I signed up for this, I won't take any of your bullying. And I have been trained every second of my life to do one thing. And I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. So you can laugh at me, you can call me names, but you do not assume anything about me. You live by society's morals, but I live by my own." I stepped to him, my voice getting rougher and intimidating as I held out my arms that was filled with a tiny sleeping boy.

"You know what?" SW said in his highly annoying voice. (I wanted to cut my ears off because of the nasally quality.) "I don't even think you have morals. You're a killer. You're a mercenary. You don't have any emotions because you got rid of them. You're an emotionless tool, something that somebody can hire for a quick job. You can't even live without doing somebodies bidding."

_Attackinsultingmoronibetyourbloodissweetibeticankillyouillshowyouemotionlesswhenihaveyouonthegroundcryingformercyyou-_

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to calm myself. Then released the air in my lungs. I wouldn't rise to the bait. _Four years ago, I would've. Four years ago, I would have been chewing on your tongue while you attracted files in a dumpster before you even opened your mouth._ I had four years to stop the urges, I wouldn't succumb to them within the first week I was out.

"Take the kid, and leave."

SW twitched, but took Charlie from my arms. "If I ever see you around any of the kids, say goodbye to your life."

_Funny, I've already said my goodbyes years ago._

I turned on my heel, ignoring the idiot and headed towards the nearest door. It turns out to be the girls changing room, complete with showers. I felt sweaty and gross, not to mention a little strung up from whatever just happened. I don't really classify that as a fight. Nor was it a battle of wits (because frankly, he doesn't have any). So… threatening each other like alpha males? That seems an apt description.

I picked up a fluffy white towel and struggled to get the clothes over my head. My arms were warm with healing, but still sore. Once I was nude, I hopped into the shower, cranking the water up hot.

_Bliss._

I relaxed under the hard spray of water, leaning up against the wall as the knots in my back loosened. I finally had time to think, and I wasn't being watched or monitored by some spandex wearing proclaimed hero.

I totally didn't start to cry.

Soap got in my eyes. That's all. And I'm not crying.

I spent most of the time in the warm spray, feeling water coarse down my cheeks as I scrubbed myself clean.

Man, my life _sucks._

* * *

**Reviewers get bagels.**


	8. Piece of Cake (Please)

There are some times in life, where I am a little… self conscious. Where I feel like I'm a vulnerable little girl. That is what is happening right now, as Hairy Hobo was pacing around me, looking me up and down. (Scratch the name, I think I should call him Hairy Stinky Hobo. Because now that I'm closer and he's not trying to stab me, he could make some cheese while standing next to a gallon of milk.)

"Hold out your arms."

I complied by doing the 'hail Hydra' salute, just to egg him a little. He didn't seem to recognize it for what it was, as he took my upper arm in his grip and felt the muscles. (Weird. But I think we have gotten past that point.)

"You've been punching the entire time?"

"I had a nap, and then took a shower, but yeah. Mostly." I wanted to shrug, but he still had my arm in his hands.

"Did you weigh yourself?"

"Yes." Only because it was right there, and I didn't know how much I gained in prison. I wasn't going to tell him how much I was, only because I wasn't sure if it was good or not. I was lighter, because I didn't have the muscles anymore. But I also had a thin layer of fat across my body. And I had bigger breasts.

"You've gained muscle mass. I want you to weigh yourself after every time you stop." He said, letting go of my arm and stepping back. "Now I want to you to do a similar exercise for your legs. Run around the gym five laps, hit the sandbag with your legs only for ten minutes, and do twenty push ups for the rest of the time until dinner, got it?"

I inwardly groaned, but nodded still the same. HSH moved away and exited the gym, leaving me behind as I started on my first lap. SW was gone, but Complexion Problem was upstairs reading a book, keeping an eye out on me. The black woman actually scared me, but her long white hair was tied up in a bun and she looked professional. Kinda like a teacher.

My stomach rumbled for food, even though I had eaten a dinky salad fifteen minutes ago. That was all the food I had since yesterday's own little salad. (But I slathered it with as much dressing as I could this time, giving me some more calories. Rogue's face when she saw each leaf of lettuce dripping with the white sauce was perfection. She then took the bottle away from me. I don't think I'll get it back.)

"If you run, instead of jog, I'll let you eat a slice of cake with tonights meal." Complexion Problem said, making me look up at her. A smile grew on my face.

"You got a deal!" I spoke up, and then bolted across the floor.

Here's the thing. I didn't stay put while in prison. Don't get me wrong, I didn't punch a bag for hours on end, but that didn't mean I didn't keep fit in my own way. I ran, I jogged, I walked, I did crunches and sometimes I did a pull up or two. My arms weren't fit as I would have liked them to be, but my legs had some muscle I could use.

I took in even breaths, in and out, as I sped past the machinery and mats across the huge floor. My arms were in sync as I pumped them up and down as the opposite leg did the same. After finishing my fifth lap, I walked over towards my eleventh sandbag, and took a deep breath before I twisted my body to the side and my leg snapped against the leather. The sandbag jolted backwards, then moved forwards to hit me. I steadied it with my hands until it was still before twisting my body again and my leg smacked against the leather with an audible crack. The bag swung up on it's chain high, until it came down to hit me in the face, making me land on my butt with an audible 'oof!'

"If you hit the bag more than sixty times in ten minutes and continue on doing that, I'll let you eat a few hot dogs tonight." CP said, and I looked up at her with a grin. She was bribing me with food, and I _would never ever take bribed food._

"You got a deal!"

_If I wasn't so hungry. Obviously._

"Get on to it. You have nine minutes."

I stood up on my feet, steadied the bag, and then quickly smacked my calf against the bag, and held out a hand to hold the bag still as I deftly sent another hit to the sand. It was much faster, as I began to count how many hits I placed on the bag.

I reached sixty two when the ten minutes were over. Dropping to my hands and knees, I spread my body out and began to do quick push ups, my arms telling me that the would disown me if I continued to work with them.

I was on my next five laps within a few minutes, grinning to myself.

This would be a piece of cake.

* * *

This would not be a piece of cake.

CP has been adding onto the original instructions with promises of food. It was almost dinner time, I hadn't been able to sleep since the night before, and my energy was slowly slipping from my grasp.

I really needed to eat, sleep, and take some sort of rest. Because this lady is scaring the crud out of me. At first it was all like, why don't you hit harder and I'll get you some chips. Or, why don't you run faster, I'll bring you some soda.

And then she started adding onto things. "If you kick and punch the bag, you can have a bag of cheetos." "If you can add jumping jacks before you do your pushups, I can get you a burger." "If you run ten laps instead of five, I'll give you some fries."

Food, being food, is always a weakness. Somehow, CP had picked up on that and was using it to her advantage.

Right now, I was not only running, kicking, and doing pushups. I was planking, jumping, skipping, and using the machines to lift weights, pull ups, and different types of yoga. I was stretching ungodly amounts of muscles that should never be used, which were sore. _Hell, I never could have thought I could feel sore in my armpits._

This process of adding on things happened over a space of seven hours, until I fell to the ground, face first. I couldn't move. I was out of energy. I hadn't eaten a full meal since I left prison, almost five days ago. I only had about five hours of sleep since then. I was bushed.

I was already dozing off when CP called something down to me, but I didn't hear it over the buzzing in my ears. I didn't think I could eat anything right now, if I wanted to. My body was shutting off, and I it's willing partner.

I was fast asleep in the middle of the gym, dead to the world.

_Ha. Dead._

* * *

"Oh, she's still here."

I was lightly dozing still, after waking up maybe a few hours ago, but fell back asleep. I didn't dare move, only because when I had it felt like my entire body was burning from the inside out, trying to catch up from all of my workouts. So I simply stayed face planted to the ground, sleeping. Somebody had tossed a blanket over my body, but other than that, I was undisturbed.

Until now.

"Really? You'd think that she'd be gone by now." It was 'I have a crappy attitude' boy.

"She's asleep, don't bother her." The little girl said.

"She doesn't even know when to stop, so that she falls asleep while still working out. I'm beginning to sense that she's here for some personal reason. How much do you wanna bet she's training to be the very best? Or that her family was killed and she needs to become stronger than the villain who kept her alive?"

"How about you shut up and leave me alone?" I growled, turning my head (noting that I had a creck in my neck, ugh) and looking over at the kids who surrounded me. "And I won't tell any of the adults you're in here. Because I'm pretty sure you ain't."

The kids exchanged glances, and they all moved past me and over to the other side of the gym to do whatever they were going to do. Mr. I Have A Bad Attitude gave me a glare, but moved away from me.

I suppose it was time to get up. Maybe hit the showers, and find some non sweaty clothing and steal a couple of towels before collapsing again. I rolled over onto my back, cutting off a loud pained groan. My body _hurt._ I was half tempted to just shoot myself and let my body heal while I was dead.

Of course, it would totally ruin what I had done, but hey, I really needed to go take a shower. I did not smell good at all.

My legs screamed in agony as I picked myself off of the mat, and swayed on my feet as I got up. A blinding white dizziness took my vision, and I blink several times before I gained my vision, and my brain had to catch up with my eyes.

Was I in _heaven?_

A long table was covered in food, every inch filled with some type of food that I had been promised. My mouth watered, and I think I stupidly drooled as I looked at the beautiful feast in front of me. I needed- yes.

Just like a zombie, I shambled over to the food and picked up the first stone cold burger. (WHO CARED IT WAS COLD. FOOD.) I unwrapped it hastily as I revealed the golden fruit inside of it. I took a long breath, bringing in the smell of burger-

-and promptly crammed the entire thing into my mouth. I worked my jaw (which was _also_ sore) up and down until I managed to break it down enough to swallow it. I grabbed the first two liter bottle of pop- I think cream soda, ripped off the cap and brought it to my lips. It spilled over my lips as the sugar suddenly entered my system, and I suddenly found more energy to fill up the abyss that was my stomach. I grabbed two more burgers, and swiftly brought them to their demise. Then I picked up the first of the many pizza boxes. I opened it and found it was pepperoni. I found myself in a haze at that point, and began to devour as much as my body could take. After two boxes of pizza, I had finished off my cream soda, and picked up another bottle of some random soda. I snapped off the plastic bit at the top and guzzled down it's contents until it too, was also empty. I did the same with another bottle, and then had to stop to gain some breath.

I still had a table full of food, waiting for me to be eaten. I licked my lips, smiling down at the food like a predator to its prey.

The brownies were next.

* * *

I walked out of the showers, the steam pulling off of my skin as I grabbed the clean clothing and pulled it over my head. It was big and hung off of like a pole, but it was better than my sweaty shorts and sports bra. I'd have to see if I could find some clothing after this. My stomach rumbled, and I thought about about the other third part of food left out on the table that I had abandoned to get clean and use bodily functions. I would savor that food, not shove it down my throat like a neanderthal.

My eye caught on the scale, and I momentarily thought about what HSH had said. Weigh myself. Well, I had eaten, but it was all basically digested already. I was hungry again. Why not go check it out. It was an old fashioned scale which you stood on and the dial would tell you where you'd weigh. I stepped on the scale, and I watched as the needle jumped and my jaw dropped at the number.

I gained thirty-five pounds.

I am not going to tell you my weight, only because, yeah, I don't random strangers knowing my weight, but I can tell you, that this wasn't cool.

Now I felt really fat, even though I knew that I didn't even gain any of the fat. I just burn a lot of calories really fast. Even if I had fat, it wouldn't appear unless I really _really_ tried to gain it. Like eating constantly while sitting on a couch barely moving. But I can't do that, I have to be moving.

I stepped off of the scale and grabbed my legs. They were harder than they were before, and I could feel the muscles defining the skin. I did the same with my arms. They were much harder than they were, and I could see how wiry they had become. The softness on my arms was gone, replaced by thin cords of iron.

I supposed it was the constant training and movement, and my healing factor helped speed the process along. Made it faster to gain the muscles that I had been trying to achieve.

Thank goodness, I don't know long how I could keep up with this intense workout.

I brought the fluffy towel I used to my long brown hair and tossed it, trying to get as much water out of my hair. Once I had done so, I picked up one of the brushes that was lying around and pulled it through my hair a few times, then used a band of my blood to pull my hair out of my face. I then separated it into three sections with deft fingers, and twisting my wrists, I braided my hair and wrapped the end with another band of my blood.

Now I felt really clean. Dang, it was such a nice feeling. Giving myself a smile in the mirror, I dumped the towel into hamper and exited the locker room. I felt much better, especially when all the soreness had evaporated in the burning water of the shower. (Maybe it had been the shower that was warm, or my healing. Who knew?)

I grabbed a folding chair and brought it with me over to the table of mostly empty container. I still had a few items I had yet to eat, but I had mostly eaten everything I had gotten my hands on. My stomach gave me a pang of pain, and I grabbed an unopened bag of ruffles and popped it open as I sat back in the chair and began to once again, devour the food available to me.

"How can you continue eating?" I looked over and saw Charlie walking over to me, sweat shining on his brow. "You demolished the whole table of food and you're still eating."

"A'm h'ngry." I said over a mouthful of chips, as I grabbed yet another two liter of pop and ripped off the top. I brought it to my lips and guzzled about half of the bottle to clear my mouth. "I have a huge metabolism. I have to restore my preserves since I haven't eaten in the last few days."

"You're still hungry, because you haven't eaten in a few days? Usually food is really easy to get around here."

I waved my hands in a dismissing manner. "They put me on a diet. So they've been giving me this small little salad thing. And I couldn't get seconds." I kicked my legs up to the table, as I crunched on a few more chips, then noticed the entire bag was already gone. I picked up a bowl of what looked like some sort of jello and a plastic spoon, and dug in.

"Huh. Usually people with high met-"

"Charlie!" Mr. Dark and Brooding stomped over, as if he was noticing that he and I were talking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking while I'm taking a break? I can do that, can I?" Charlie looked at me like I was the adult. (Which I was, technically. I was twenty two, for heaven sakes.)

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want." I shrugged. "I don't care."

"Charlie, we're here because we need to train. And you sitting there doesn't help you with your workout." Angst Teen said, kneeling down beside Charlie who looked down sheepishly, and nodded.

"You're right. I need to get stronger, and talking with her doesn't do anything for me." He parroted back, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Talking with her _can_ do something for you, Charlie." I took my feet off the table and stood up. "She can teach you what she knows about becoming stronger."

"Stay out of this." The older boy hissed at me, and suddenly I felt the very powerful impression to do just that. I should just sit down and continue eating my treasure trove that I gained by doing a huge work out, instead of talking with the kid. After all, I was still hungry.

_Aw fuckers, you'redoingthistomekillkillattackstop._

"You know where the weakest parts are of the human body? Where to hit fast and they won't be able to touch you? I do. You don't have to put on fifty pounds of muscle to say you're strong. You're a small kid, use it to your advantage. Be faster than your opponent, so they can't touch you, and hit the right places so they won't be able to get up. Don't try to change who you are, okay kiddo?" I said, folding my arms, giving the older kid a glare before looking down at Charlie. "And you," I looked back at Angst Teen, "stay the fuck out of my head."

His eyes widened, and he stood up, Charlie's hand in his grip. "I don't know what you're talking about." His voice an octave lower and harsh, but I saw past that to see he was _scared._ Of me. Aww. Come on man. Does everybody automatically become scared me? Is it my natural look? Man Hunk killer?

I decided to give the kid a chance. I gave him a soft look, and a smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Talking about what? I don't know what you're saying." And for extra measure, I gave him a wink.

He gave me a wary look, before tugging Charlie away. I watched him gather up the other kids before giving me one last look as they left me alone in the gym.

"Huh." I said to myself, as picked up the rest of the liter bottle of soda. "Would 'ya look at that." I swung the bottle up and guzzled up the contents away. I picked up a bag of doritos and consumed them one handedly as I began to do a handstand.

I felt like I was almost back to normal. Normal being, a top Hydra assassin who can kill anybody because she can't stay dead.

* * *

I was doing a handstand on the bars, my legs extended to the side of me, when the X Men came. I was humming to myself, finding balance in myself, as I heard the door open and voices filled the air.

"Come on, Storm, how much you wanna bet she's still out cold?" SW's voice made me grit my teeth together, but I didn't move from my acrobatic stunt.

"I would not take such a bet with you, Cy."

"Would you guys shut up? Moreover, would you just kiss?" HSH said, and I had to snort softly at the idea of CP and SW kissing. "The tension over here is gettin' unbareable."

I opened my eyes to see CP and SW glaring at Hobo, but he was smiling. He had his arm slung around Rouges shoulders and I could see that they were together. Kinda cute, if you thought about it.

"Where is she?" Rouge said suddenly, looking around. "I don't see-"

"More importantly, where is all the food?" SW interrupted, looking at the empty table. I had cleaned it up a bit, sorting out all of the garbage I had made. The empty two liter bottles (there were eleven of them) were all lined up near the garbage can, while the pizza boxes were in the garbage, and the empty glass bowls and pans were all neatly cleaned up and at the end of the table. All of the bags of chips were pressed flat and were in the pizza boxes. I had thrown away what I could have, but I washed off all the dishes. Only because I knew how much a pain it was for to clean up all the dishes I used. (There was a lot.)

"Did she throw all of the extra food out? We could've used that." SW said, and I rolled my eyes at the fact where he instantly thought the worst of me.

"No, I ate it all." I said loudly, making them jump and turn at me. "It was tasty."

CP raised an eyebrow, SW glowered at me, Rouge looked confused while HSH looked at me with a calculating look.

"You have a high metabolism." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, or at least nodded upside down, at CP. "Give the woman a prize." I shifted my weight to one hand and point at her. "No, really. Give her a prize, because I was basically worshiping her all night for giving me food."

"I don't believe you." SW folded his arms, and I had to roll my eyes. Of course.

"Who cares?" I snapped, frowning at him. "Who honestly cares what the fuck you think about me? Because if I did, I would be already on my knees begging for mercy, you-" I stopped, and took in a deep breath. I was not ready for SW's attitude today. I leaned forwards, my body sliding towards the ground. I exchanged places with my hands with each other, and flipped forwards to look at the X Men and when I stopped swinging I dropped to the ground.

"Sorry." I laughed awkwardly, "I let my tongue get the better of me. I totally meant what I said, but I'm sorry that you heard it, because it wasn't suppose to leave my thoughts." I rubbed the back of my head, looking at SW who looked ready to pop a blood vessel. "Sometimes, I forget that I'm a guest here, and I shouldn't antagonize creeps like you."

SW drew in a sharp breath and took a step forwards, but CP held out a hand to stop him. They exchanged a few looks, but SW stepped back and released his breath.

"It is alright." CP gave me a curt smile. "We're sorry that we haven't properly fed you. No wonder you crashed yesterday."

"You were going to give me food, so why not?"

CP just gave me the curt smile and shook her head. "I wanted to know how much you were willing to do for objects. I see my test had failed, because you must've been starving and were working for something you actually needed."

"Eh. Same thing." I shrugged, and looked at HSH, "so what am I doing for today, oh wise," and smelly, "teacher?"

"How much did you put on?"

It took me a second before almost blushing. Almost being the keyword. "Thirty-five pounds."

He nodded. "Today, you're fighting." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Please tell me it's Snowboarding Wannabe here, because I think I can totally take him."

HSH's face twitched in an almost smile, but crossed his arms. "Me. You're fighting me."

"Are you using your sharp pointy things, because I like shiney tools. Makes me want to stroke them, and maybe rip them out of your arm." Oh, did I say that outloud? _Letmeletmeletmeletlmeplease._

He tilted his head back and gave a dry laugh. He brought his arms out and his claws came out with a 'shick'. "I'd like to see you try."

"So I can use my powers? Or-"

HSH lunged at me.

_Oh fu-_

* * *

**Those who don't review get a Grammer Natzi breathing down their necks.**


	9. And Another One Bites The Dust!

I fell onto my back, watching as the first claw ripped across the air above me, and rolled to the side as the second pair of claws hit the mat where I was a second ago. The mat gave an audible 'pah' sound as he wrenched it from it's blue plastic. I jumped to my feet, looking at him warily as I heard laughter to the side of me.

"D-did you see that? Her face!" SW gasped as I looked at him, but the damage was already done. HSH was already in front of me, his claws ready to cut into me. His left hand came first, coming from behind his back to side towards my belly.

I grabbed his shoulder and jumped, flipping myself over his body, but he was already turning as I landed on the ground.

What do I do? Do I kill him? Let him win or something? Do I _try_ to kill him? Or do I- my thoughts were placed on hold as I grabbed at his wrist, but dropped it as he brought his other clawed hand to stab at where I was. I would've been forced to stay there if I held onto him. I turned and booked it away from him. I needed space away from him, if I was near him he'd have the upperhand. I heard him pound after me.

"Coward." SW crowded, and I wanted to smack those goggles off his face. I moved towards the nearest wall, blood solidifying at the bottom of my feet, as I stepped up against the wall. My gloves formed around my hands, and I jumped upwards, the blood sticking to my hands and feet as I scrambled up the wall.

"She can do that?" Rouge asked.

Gee thanks for the commentary. I moved far enough to be out of range of the claws, turning around so that I could see what HSH was doing.

Apparently I wasn't out range.

He stepped onto a nearest piece of machinery and launched himself up at me, his claws looking mighty shiny as they neared me.

_Killkillkillkillkill._

Ahaha. No.

I unstuck myself letting myself fall to the ground as HSH sink his claws into the wall above me. He cursed as he had to unsheathe his claws to he could get free. He dropped down, but I was across the room, moving as far as I could away from him.

"Get back here, and fight!" He growled, and I _wanted_ to. But I _couldn't allow myself to._

How could I be a mercenary if I won't allow myself to fight?

All in all, it couldn't last. I dodged, I lunged, I rolled, I ran, and I escaped. But HSH was the master of close combat, and he finally caught me with his claws. He was a persistent bastard, I'd have to give him that.

I was on the ground, his claws digging into my shoulders. Blood pooled on the ground, and I glared up at HSH, but he seemed to be immune of the looks.

"Look kid, you have to learn how fight. Not run." He retracted his claws, and I stopped the blood from leaving my body. It would be a waste. The blood on the ground grew a shade darker and slowly began to seep back into my body as the burning feeling of my shoulders being knitted back together. "I don't have the time to teach you how to fight." He got up and turned away from me.

"She's worthless."

I felt my eyes dilate, and suddenly I really _really_ wanted to go up there and show him _what_ I fuckin got, but I had to focus on the pain in my shoulders.

_Killkillhehurtmeihavetoreturnthefavorhurthimattackhimkillhim._

"No." I whispered to myself. "Don't hurt. No killing." Nobody noticed as I mumbled to myself, as I struggled to get up.

Rouge was beside me. "Don't get up, you're hurt."

"Not anymore." I grunted, the last of the burning feeling was fading. "I heal fast."

Rouge looked down, looking a bit out of place. "Oh. I don't see why I'm here then."

"You're suppose to patch me up?"

She nodded, but got to her feet.

"Yeah. But you got your powers. I got mine." She smiled at me softly before hurrying after her boyfriend.

SW was looking down at me disgust, and CP wasn't giving me anything with her expression.

"You have the rest of the day to do whatever you want. We'll be back tomorrow, and hopefully you'll be ready to learn. You only have the rest of the week to be put back together, then you'll be on your own."

I nodded, and the X Men left me. I moved towards the middle of the mat, sat down crossed legged, and closed my eyes. I needed to get my balance correct.

I _can't_ kill again.

I don't know if I could stop myself if I did.

* * *

Night had fallen, and I was awake when the teenagers visited the gym once again. I was meditating, trying to, somehow to control the beast inside of my head.

_Killkilltastetheyummyblood._

No. I won't. I won't kill just for the fun of it.

_Butitwouldtastesogoood._

I can't. I won't. Stop it.

_Butyouneedtokillyesyes?_

I do-

_ThenTaSTeThEBlOod._

I won't. Stop trying to make me.

"Hey."

I jumped, and quickly got into a defensive position, prepared to fight to not kill. Because I won't. Because I couldn't control the monster in me. And they won't make me! I won't! I can't!

"Hey, hey. It's just me, miss."

My vision cleared to see Charlie and Angst Teen watching while the other kids were already on the machines training.

"Oh. Hey." I dropped my hands to my lap, giving them a soft smile. "I didn't see you there."

"It was actually kinda cool, you moved so fast." Charlie beamed up to me, and I flinched at the compliment I wasn't… I didn't really… _enjoy_ compliments. "Hey, I was thinking that you could teach me! You know, you said you could teach me how to be really, really fast. And that was super cool!"

"I did, didn't I." I gave him a ghost smile, and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, sure. I can do that. I will take my mind off of some stuff."

Charlie beamed, and Angst Teen crossed his arms. "I'm watching so you don't do anything stupid."

I shrugged, "whatever. I don't care. So Charlie, what do you know about fighting?"

"Not much. I've been trying to gain my strength before I really learn-"

"Bullshit." I crossed my arms, shaking my head.

"What?" Angst Teen looked mollified that I used language in front of a seven year old like Charlie.

"You have to learn how to defend yourself before you can train your muscles. Otherwise, you wouldn't have the instinctive memory of how to do things. Me? I haven't fought anybody for four years, and I still know how to throw a punch or two because my body instinctively remembers how to." I walked over towards the sandbag, which was the fourteenth one I've gone through. "See this? If you punched it, it would swing right back at your, and knock you down on your ass." I smiled, "so that is why you're going to learn how to throw a punch and dodge a fifty pound sandbag from hitting you."

Charlie gave me a hesitant smile, and nodded. "How do I punch?"

* * *

Logan, I found out his name by accident, kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall over and gasp as my lungs were emptied.

"Come on! Fight!" He said, brandishing his claws.

"N-no." I coughed, as blood touched my tongue. "F-faggot."

That earned me another kick to the stomach, and a punch to the face which knocked me into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

"You don't want your thumb tucked in your palm, Charlie. You want it on the outside. Don't punch with your fingers, punch with your knuckles. That's what you wanna use, otherwise you'd break your fingers." I told Charlie who kept on doing the same thing over and over again. "You'd be the one getting hurt."

"Yeah." The small boy panted as he dodged the swinging sandbag, which I set in motion for him, and delivered a series of light taps which could be called punches if he put more strength into it. But I told him not to, that he'd had have to get used to how things worked.

"Use your footing better. Don't crisscross. If the bad guy charges you when your legs are over each other, you can't get out of the way fast enough. Edge around. When you're better, I'll teach you how to deliver a few side kicks as well."

"Yes Ma'am!"

I watch Charlie sweat for a few more minutes before turning my attention towards Angst Teen. "You want me to set up another bag for you?"

Angst Teen looked at me puzzling, and shook his head. "I know how to punch, thank you very much."

"Okay. Whatever." I shrugged.

* * *

"Why do you keep on getting hit? Why don't you fight back?" Rouge asked me, dabbing antiseptic onto a cut on my face. I had broken my arm, and it would take a few hours before I'd be able to use it again, and most of my energy is being used to fix up that, not the various cuts on my face.

"Because I won't." I said simply, letting the subject drop.

"Logan doesn't like doing this. He doesn't like beating you up, and calling you names. He's a nice guy, I swear. He's just-"

"Complicated?" I raised my eyebrow at her, a slow smirk spreading across my face. "Yeah, I know. I used to have a boyfriend, but then he turned into a homicidal maniac and tried to peel my face off with acid. But honestly? He's a nice guy, and he has a few… unique abilities to his already shining personality."

Rouge stared at me, slack jawed, then cracked a smile. "Ugh, boys are so weird."

"Gosh, don't I know that."

We giggled like girls, and I found a companion to talk to during the day. She brought me a platter filled with meats and cheeses, with a few packets of salteens. We chatted, and she brought me up to date on the main happenings during the four years that I was gone.

To summarize it all, Doom isn't still over Susan Storm, and Johnny Storm almost castrated him. Avengers saved the world a few times, plus the Winter Soldier who was apparently added on as their team. (I had to grit my teeth in order not to say a few choice words on that particular subject.) Shield was on the rise again, Director Coulson, who had been thought dead was in charge, and Hydra was still being a pain in the ass. Captain America has been trying to get rid as many bases he can find, along with his husband, Tony Stark (I had apparently missed the wedding of the century). Red Skull had been found, alive, and was causing havoc. (I personally hadn't met the man, but I've seen him around once or twice in my memories.) Thor and his now wife, Jane had a kid, along with Susan Storm and Richard Reed. The Fantastic Four had an aneurysm when Johnny stopped going out with girls, and started to date dudes. The media had a blast with that. Darcy Lewis, a good friend Logans, had been kidnapped, but somehow managed to get saved by Spiderman, who by all means is also an Avenger, but unofficial. Doctor Octopus managed to rule the world for three days before Purple Man upped his game, and Deadpool somehow became the winner. Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, and ex-girlfriend of Stark was going out with Hawkeye, and they were engaged. (There are some rumors that Black Widow and Bruce Banner have a kid, but it is neither confirmed or denied.) Green Goblin turns out to be Harry Osborn, and managed to create a super evil villain league, something to do with a Spiderman's other common enemies. Aliens have attacked, universes were being explored. Doctor Strange somehow turns into a girl, all is well.

All in all, people were settling down and having children. Bad Guys are leaving behind their legacy and new ones are appearing. It's winding down. People are finally getting into their good old habits.

(Except Hydra, that sneaky little bitch. They're always after the heros with some sort of cheesy plot. We're gonna steal Tony Stark so Captain America will look for his husband while we take over the world. They always seem to forget that the Superhero community sticks out for the other.)

"It was nice talking to you, Rogue." I nodded, a smile on my face.

"You too… uh. What's your name again?"

"It's Classified, but you can call me Cass."

"Oh? And what about your Mercenary name? What will you call yourself?"

I took in a deep shuddering breath. "Probably the name Hydra gave me, you know, when I was in their control."

"Oh. So like the Winter Soldier?"

"Yeah, but more... me. I am, was, Autumn Crocus." The name tasted sour in my mouth.

"I've never heard of that name." Rouge frowned, and I nodded.

"If people thought that the Winter Soldier was a myth, then I was a shadow in the background. Winter has always had a flare for being out in the open, but he got his jobs done. Me, nobody… well. Nobody really got to stay alive to find out my code name." I shrugged. "But that was the past."

"Autumn Crocus…" Rouge said, frowning. "What does it mean?"

"It's a flower. A rare, almost extinct flower, that's so poisonous that there is no cure. If anybody get's it, they die. It's a guarantee."

* * *

"Good job, Charlie!" I gave him a beaming smile as I watched him dodge and punch without a single mishap. "If you continue this, then you'll be really good at protecting yourself!"

Charlie gave me a bright smile, jumping up and down in excitement. "You're such a good teacher!" He said, jumping over and bringing his arms around my middle. "I'm going to learn so much from you."

I actually only had two days until I left, permanently. None of the X Men would allow me to go anywhere but the gym while it was still day out, and I wouldn't be able to stay. Not unless SW suddenly had a change of heart.

I patted Charlie on the back, leaning into the hug. (I hadn't had a hug in… forever. God, I love children.) "I suppose so, yes. I will teach you as much as I can." In two days. He had mastered the art of punching in three, and even then he'd have to practice every day for months still. I could give him some material, I suppose, before I left.

Angst Teen was coming up from behind, and gave me a look. "Come on, Charlie. Time to go get showered, or else Miss Storm will have our heads if she found out we're here. And you know she will if we come to class all stinky."

Charlie let go of me, and jogged towards the mens locker room, leaving me behind with Angst Teen.

"That's not my name."

I looked at him, my eyebrow raising. "Oh?"

"I don't know why you constantly call me Angst Teen, but I'm not. My name is Troy."

I extended my hand. "Cass." He shook hands with me, and he took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't mean to pressure you, but can't you stay? Charlie has been talking to the others, and they want to learn from an 'experienced adult'," he made bunny fingers, "and I heard you were going to go in two days."

"I don't know if I could. It really depends on the X Men." I shrugged. "And besides, you guys aren't suppose to be near me. I'm potentially 'evil' and could hurt you. But that's one of my rules. Cute kids are off the chart."

"You think I'm cute?" Troy said with a slow smile, and I shook my head slowly, a smile also appearing on my face.

"Teenagers." I sighed. "I have a wide range of cute. You just so happen to fall into the Tsundere position."

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't look it up. It's bad." I gave him a look. "It's nice of you, and all, but I need to leave in two days."

"Where would you go?" He asked softly.

I hesitated. "I don't know."

* * *

It was, once again, another day. This time, Logan didn't stop after he stabbed me. He kept right on going, swiping his shiny claws down my borrowed shirt, letting it rip open. My sports bra was exposed, and the claw that was embedded in my shoulder retracted to let me fall to the floor.

"I'm not going to let you up on this." He growled, his rank breath washing over me. "Until you defend yourself, I'm not going to let you be."

_This was going to be fun._

My shoulder burned as it begun to heal, as I tried to dart past Logan only to find myself on the ground, his shoe pushed into the soft gut of my stomach.

"C'mon kid. I-I don't this to continue forever. Just fight back." Logan said, and I moaned in pain as my ribs started to knit each other.

I glared up at him, and deftly shook my head. He sighed, his claws coming out with a '_shikt'_.

I heard a sob come from the right, and I glanced over to see Rouge crying, and SW eating a bowl of popcorn. CP was no where to be seen.

Now… _if I were fighting him…_

"Kid." Logan warned me, and reached down to pick me up by my throat. "I said _fight!_"

"_CASS!"_ A shrill, young voice shrieked, making me jolt in shock.

_Charlie._

My hand came up, hitting Logans wrist, breaking it in two. As my feet touched the ground, I ducked and swept his feet out from under him. I then brought my foot against his ribs and heard several of them crack, as I turned and caught Charlie.

He brought his arms around my, his body shaking with the effort of crying.

"Charlie." I said, my voice light with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" I moved away from Logan, in case he tried to do something while Charlie was in my arms.

He mumbled words against my chest, as I felt his salty tears wet against my skin.

"What was that?"

"I said," he sniffed, looking up at me with tearful eyes that made me want to melt. "Miss Storms class got out, and- and I thought I could come and see you, and you were getting strangled, and- and,"

"Hey, I'm fine. See? He's on the floor. Easy peasy. He had just gotten me into a position-"

"Put him down." SW's whiney voice made me sigh. I turned towards him, with a 'really' look. He was walking over me like a man with a purpose.

"Excusie moi?" I said, and I felt Charlie's grip tighten on my ruined shirt. "Did you just say something that I'm absolutely not going to listen to? Because I thought you just did."

"Shut up! Charlie, get away from her."

"No." Charlie said, "she's my friend. And you weren't helping her."

"That's because she's a criminal."

"And you're a dick. Since while we're talking about past deeds, yes. I hurt people. Yes, I did it because they told me to. But you are _not_ going to call me out while this little boy saw his friend getting strangled, and what looked like her end, in front of his face. I'm trying to do something here, fucker, and if you continue, I'll have you on that mat instead of Logan. I don't care if I hurt you. Because even when he's hurting me, I can still feel that he cares enough that he doesn't want to. You, on the other hand, if you aren't careful..." I said, taking Charlies hand in mine and turning away. "I'm going to go talk with the Professor. Charlie's coming with."

"This doesn't change anything." SW said, "you're still leaving tomorrow anyways." I slammed the door behind us.

I stepped into the sunlight that I hadn't seen in six days, and took in a breath of fresh air. It was actually quite nice out.

"Do you know where to go? I don't." I said, my voice a bit fallen. I wished I hadn't exploded in front of Charlie.

"Yeah! Professor is in the school."

School. I don't think I should be in a _school._ (I went to one once, I think you heard of that story.) Charlie took the lead and began to pull me along to a larger building, and I saw several people outside on the grass, sunbathing.

I suddenly felt a little embarrassed that the front of my shirt was completely torn in two. It's not everyday you can go to school looking like this. I took the liberty of creating the top half of my suit, and snatching off the rags that covered it. I balled it up in my hand as Charlie led me up the steps and into the cool recesses of the building. I tossed the shirt into the nearest garbage can, as a sound dinged throughout the room.

"Aww." Charlie pouted, looking down. "The bell just rang. I have to go to class." I smiled and patted the top of his head.

"Just think of it this way, you're going to class to become smarter than you were yesterday."

Charlie brightened, and then pointed down a hallways that was quickly being filled with kids. "If you go down that hallway, and go left, the first door on your right is the Professors Office."

I nodded, and Charlie skipped away into the crowd. This, I had forgotten. Kids weaving in and out of clumps of other kids who were walking slow or were just in the middle of the hallway standing. It was annoying, that was for sure.

Going down the left hallway, I found myself looking at a pair of fancy doors. The Professors office. It practically sang 'office'.

I knocked on the door, and waited.

_Come in, Classified._

Ugh. Mind readers. I gripped the door handle and slipped inside silently.

* * *

**Reviewers get flying monkeys to screech at. "Go, go my minions!"**


	10. Tacks Of Brass

The office was light and airy, bookshelves across the walls. Xavier gave me a smile as I walked in, not saying how I was obviously scoping out the room. The door clicked shut behind me, and we were enveloped in silence.

"I don't think I can be a mercenary." I bluntly said, sitting down in a chair.

"I know you don't think you could, but you can." Xavier said, giving me a yet another smile. "It just depends on what you're willing to do."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. You know I have uh…"

"Voice inside of your head?"

"Yeah, that. Whenever I think of even defending myself… I have this whole inner battle with myself and I can't let it win or I- I will kill. And I won't be able to stop myself from that."

Xavier just gave me a smile and raised his eyebrow. "And did you? When you took down Logan earlier, did you have the voice telling you what you're suppose to do? Did you kill?"

"I-no. I didn't. It didn't." I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. "That's… weird. I can't believe I didn't notice that." It felt like I wasn't noticing a lot of things that I used to. I still had to train myself up mentally, not physically.

"It's because you weren't thinking about that. You were thinking of Charlie, and what he was seeing. The voice that Hydra made inside of you, only has power when you allow it in your thoughts. When you fight, do you normally think? Or do you strategize, explore, and try to take your opponent down fast. You think about it because it scares you, Classified. You're scared to kill again, in fact. You can kill, but you _don't want to._ You keep on telling yourself, again and again that you can't. You won't. But you can. And you will. But the only thing that is stopping you is the simple fact where you don't want to go down that path again. You don't want to be a mindless killer. You want to stay being you."

I frowned. "But why did you say I could become a mercenary if you don't want me to kill. I will have to kill, sometime, somewhere. I can't just knock them out, or-"

"You have forgotten what I've said. A mercenary doesn't have to be a killer. You could do something completely different."

The weight off of my shoulders disappeared. "I don't… have to kill? I have that choice?"

"You have always had that choice, my dear."

"But, but I crave it. I _do_ want it."

"When? When was the last time you have bodily craved it?"

"Just last night, I was meditating and I wanted it." I was arguing with the monster while I was waiting for the kids to arrive.

"No, that was the voice. You haven't craved it since your first six months of prision. You were completely out of it when your body was withdrawing. You died several times a day, until your body was able to handle the withdrawal on it's own. The voice inside of your head is your own. It's not your addiction, it's not a monster, it's not an alter personality. It is your own thoughts. You have been trained for _years_ to believe that you enjoy the taste of death, in order to not go insane. When you woke up, and you didn't have a voice in your head, your subconscious made the effort to make you feel normal."

"Normal?" My voice cracked, "how is this normal?" There was absolutely no doubt that what we was saying was true. Even now, as he was pulling it into the light, I could tell it was true. It was making my head spin.

"Your entire life, you had been conditioned for this to be normal." Xavier said, then his voice was soft. "I'm here to help you, Classified. I know it will take many years before you can be able to live without the voice, but you can rise above it. I have full confidence in you. It will take a while, but you can do it."

"This is all… overwhelming. I can't believe it was me, this entire time. It's making my head explode." I said, in shock. "I can't believe I let this go on for so long."

"The subconscious has it's ways." Xavier said, "we are all subjected to it. The brain works in mysterious ways."

"I'm not surprised though. I'm not. I somehow always knew, but-"

"I know." Xavier said comfortingly. "I knew you had to know, in order to break out of your shell. I apologize that I said in that blunt manner."

I gave him a smile. "Nah, it's alright. I can handle that sort of thing." I took in a deep breath, calming myself. "Just give me some time and I'll wrap my head around this."

"While we are still on this subject, I'll need you to fill out some paperwork." He held out a folder and I took it from him. Pulling it open, I skimmed the contents. Files and paperwork about- mercenary work. (Are you wanted in any countries? If so, which ones? Have you killed an elected official? Worked for terrorists? Please state who and for underneath.)

"Do I want to fill this out?"

Xavier slotted his fingers together. "It's a way for mercenaries to gain their… statis. It won't be listed on the online archive for various reasons, but it tells your future employers what you're capable of. It won't tell them the details, just that you had done what you've done."

I quirked an eyebrow. "There's a website?"

"Fully protected, I am assured. There are dozens of mercenaries out there, and many people don't know which ones to hire, so the online website, which gives you a completely protected bank account for future payments, helps them find the right men to hire."

"Statis, like a list of who is best for certain things?"

"Absolutely. You know who is the best for assassinations, and has the highest payroll on there. He likes to post censored pictures often."

"Deadpool." I grimaced. "Sometimes I just question his existence."

Xavier laughed. "He's the number one, and you pay millions of dollars if _if _he takes the job. It's because he technically can't die, and-"

"Butchers everybody up. I know of him, met a few times before. He never really got a good look at me before I chopped his head off a few times." I shrugged, then paused. "Don't tell him."

"I won't. He did mention it to me once or twice, or a few times actually." Xavier admitted. "He really wanted me to look for you, and was willing to pay for it. However, he came at the wrong time, and I wasn't in the mood to use Cyberus."

"I am not even going to question what that is." I said, leaning back in the chair. "Thank you, because having the Merc after me, that isn't fun. I opened the folder again, and shuffled the contents around so I saw about six pages. "I've done a lot of things, and most of them… I don't quite remember."

"I understand. I'll place your file on hold until you go to the Hydra base you've been thinking about."

I looked up sharply at him. "You know." It wasn't a question.

"I knew you were going to go hunt down Hydra after this, yes. You want answers for the things they did to you. You know that your powers didn't come until after they experimented on you several times, and you want to know what they've done." Xavier gave me a slow nod. "I won't stop you."

"You better." I crossed my legs, then tipped my head back. "You know Charlie?"

"I am aware of him, yes."

"I've been teaching him how to dodge and punch, as you probably already know. A group a teens have been visiting me at night, and I've been teaching the kids how to hit right."

"I do know about this, yes."

"So, until I come back, which I don't know how long, I want Charlie to take a few lessons from Logan, and not the dirtbag SW."

"His name is Scott Summers, but I'm going to have to agree that his actions have not been up to par recently."

"Make sure he knows how to defend himself against bigger foes, and make sure Troy smiles once in a while. I've been calling him Angst Teen. He's too uptight for his age."

"I understand."

"And I might steal one of your vehicles."

"Just bring it back in one peace."

"No promises."

He chuckled, and gave me a bright smile. Made me feel... normal. Which never happened.

"Just come back without killing yourself."

I gave him an equally bright smile. "No promises."

I walked into the gym to see the X Men gathered, and Scott, SW sporting a killing glare.

"Sup peeps?" I said as the door closed behind me, placing my hands on my hips. "Did I miss something?"

"How do you know the kid?" Logan asked, and I hummed.

"He swings by once and a while. We talk. He wanted to learn how to punch, so I taught him." I shrugged, "no biggie."

Scott snorted, and Storm gave me a 'really' look. "What makes you think that you know how to throw a punch? All you can do is dodge and run away like a coward."

"Well, I guess it takes one to know one." I smirked, and then walked past them to go to the locker room.

His hand came out and stopped me. I slowly turned my head to look at Scott who looked kinda peeved.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"

"A dick, apparently."

All in all, he threw the first punch.

I finished the fight before it began.

Sooo not my fault.

(I didn't even hear the voice once, and I felt elated. I wasn't a monster. I was me. I was-)

I was walking away from the gasping Scott when I heard a click behind me and a bright beam of red shot me down. I fell down, as I heard Storm and Logan start yelling at Scott and Rouge was running towards my felled body. _KillkillkiLlKiLlKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL. ATtaCK. HehURTMe. HetrIEDTOKILLME._

I was only stunned, my blood had mostly blocked the attack, but the force had forced me to the ground. Thank goodness I was wearing my blood.

(Now that I think about it, that sentence is rather… interesting. My life is so _weird._)

I sat up, startling Rouge, and I looked over at Scott. "What the fuck was that?"

"How are you still awake?" He looked alarmed at me, and I smiled at him.

"That's classified." I stood up on my feet, and pointed down at Scott. "You have gained a powerful enemy, dude. I tolerate the others, but you crossed the line with the whole attack thing. You're a dick, and I hope it gets cut off one day. I won't act on this now, but I swear to you, you have gotten on my shit list. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to pack up my things. I'm leaving a bit early." I couldn't look at him, without seeing red. I wanted to- _killkillkill- _but I forced it back into my head. It's all just me. I can control this. I can work on this.

I looked at Logan. "Dude, you better treat Charlie right, or I get back at you." And I was in the locker room, gathering up the pieces of clothing I had borrowed. Which I was now stealing, because they were pretty comfortable. But I had no actual use for them. My blood could make anything, including clothing.

I had stayed here far too long. I needed to get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

**Okay, is anybody else having trouble copy and pasting their books on doc manager? Because I have. So, I had to download it and all that snazz. That's why my updates have ceased, because I couldn't upload the freaking thing up.**

**So, I got a few things to tell you peeps. First off, thank you matioschka for being the ONLY person to review chapter 9. I'm really grateful about that. And hey, it's the same day you reviewed too, how cool. I'll upload chapter 11 soon, have no worries. Second... WHY _ON HEAVENS EARTH IS NOBODY REVIEWING. _I even put those cute little 'if you reivew you get a dozen poptarts' things. Like, are those out of style? Uncool to review for metaphorical things? Ugh. _I am SOOO feeling the love here peeps._**

**How hard is it to review? 'OMG I love your book, Cass is super cool. Gimme more'. That's all. That's it. I see people liking this, and following/favoriting this book all the time with my email, but is it truly that hard to review? Some sort of law to not review anymore? I know I haven't exactly been on fanfiction for a while, but come'on people! I get more reviews on Ao3, and that's the hardcore website with all the good fanfictions! They don't _like_ books with OC's.**

**Anyways.**

**Rant. Over.**

**So, thank you people who have reivewed and loved this. You have gotten into my good graces.**

**Thank you.**

**Review if you want the next chapter to not have major feels, and die a horrible death.**


	11. Preperations Of War

Getting to the Hydra base was easy, getting in, however, needed to use some finesse. After stealing an old pickup, which smelled like Logan (so I'm not looking forward to going back to the school), I drove a few days to a Hydra base where I had spent most of my childhood. I remembered it quite well, and I found it not blown to pieces yet by the Super Couple, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

I had seen them a week ago. (I shivered every time I thought about it. I wondered occasionally what Peter had to do with them, but they were probably good friends. I didn't want to think about it though.) And they were scarier in real life. (And that ass, man, Stark is a lucky guy.) So I wouldn't blame Hydra for having extra security placed up everywhere.

Checking into a hotel, I took the truck to get the gas refilled. I knew I was being watched, but that didn't stop me from whistling and looking like I didn't have a care in the world. The entire town that was near the base was being monitored, probably for strangers like me. It was a tiny, tiny town so coming in here was a bit of a risk.

If they recognized me, they would come in the middle of the night to take control over me (which wouldn't happen, but it would set off a few alarms). If they didn't they would leave me alone, and somebody covert would ask me what I was doing in town. If I was of any use to them, I would get kidnapped and forced into Hydra's esteemed labs and used as either a worker or as a subject.

I was hoping for the former.

After filling good old Betty (the truck), I drove her into a parking spot and walked inside of the convenience store. Grabbing a basket, and making sure I had the few rolled up bills that I found in Betty, I filled up on junk food. Grabbing a few packs of gum to finish off the purchase, I waited in line to pay for my snacks.

"Hello, thanks for shopping at Jeco." The cashier gave me an almost too tight smile and took my basket to start checking me out. I didn't think they'd start this soon. Maybe they needed more people, and fast.

I watched as he deftly bagged up all my food, and I placed a pair of earbuds from the stand onto the pile, along with a pink 16 gb flash drive. "That will be all, thanks."

"So, what brings you to this small town in the middle of nowhere?"

I had to admit, they gave me a cute one for this one. "Oh, just doing my job."

"Really? What sort of job requires coming here?"

He was really bad at this. Ugh. I can't flirt with him then. "Oh, just computer stuff. My boss is testing out this new wireless, and that requires us to come out in the middle of nowhere and see if it works out here." I shrugged, "a bit of a waste of my talents."

"You work computers?"

"I breathe computers. Anything with codes, really. I've been playing with electronics since I was nine. I wish I had taken that job offer at Stark Industries." I rolled my eyes, a fake smile on my face. "But whatever, the past is now the past."

"That will be 48.32." I handed him a fifty, and he opened the cash register. "That's super cool you got a job offer at SI. I never did catch you name, Miss…"

"Browning. Cassidy Browning." I took the coins and the dollar bill and shoved it in my jeans. "Thanks for listening to my rambling. Have a good day." I grabbed the bags, and exited the store.

When I made it back to the motel, I took my groceries and trecked up a flight of squeaky stairs before I got to my room. I walked in, setting the bags down to the bed as I grabbed the remote for the television, and put on a movie. It was a disney movie, and a vaguely remembered it from my childhood. Not the contents, just the movie title. Just a small reminder of what my life could have been, if I hadn't- he hadn't-

I shut that thought down, pursing my lips as I took one of the popcorn boxes and ripped one of the packages open and stuck it in the microwave. While it was cooking, I took one of the packages of sour patch kids and opened it.

Did Disney movies require this many songs in their movies? A teapot singing while a chick and a hairy dude (which reminded me of Logan) danced in a ballroom was a bit extreme. Did I really like this when I was a child? I must've changed too much to enjoy simple Disney.

I flicked the movie onto Casablanca, whatever movie that was, and sat back to watch it. Once my popcorn was finished, I stuck in another package while I devoured the first. The oil burned my fingers until it cooled enough for me to eat the salty kernels.

I had missed this in prison.

I was right about them busting in my room in the middle of the night. I was gently dozing on the bed with the TV's light flickering on my form when I heard the flight of stairs squeak. Probably the reason why I had chosen this motel, because I remember doing a few snatch and grab missions here too.

I stayed still, breathing in deeply like I was asleep. I was prepared. The headphones were wrapped around my hair creating a ponytail. The earbuds were cut off, and it looked like a harmless hair band. The flash drive was hidden in my mess of hair, tied in the middle of the ponytail. I had done a few hair swings to see it was stationary.

Nobody checked the hair. That's why I had a few bobby pins stuck in there. Never underestimate the power of bobby pins. In a well placed area, they could take down a few men. With the right twist of the wrist, it can slide between the ribs and to the lungs. Press it into somebody's back lightly, they could think that you have a very pointy knife. It can slit the throat of anybody.

I was fully weaponized in my newly bought hello kitty pajamas. (I had to make myself a cover. And if they came while I was fully dressed with boots on, they were going to be suspicious.) It took them two minutes before they busted down the door, making 'Cassidy Browning' sit up from her bet with wide eyes.

"W-what's going on?" As the men came in with M249 machine guns in their hands. I lifted my hands up to my head as I watch them point their artillery at me.

"Miss Browning." A man walked into the room with a lab coat on (screaming cliche, evil doctor man) and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure there has been a mix up, would you come with us so we can get this all sorted out?"

"What did I do to do this?"

"We'll explain on the way, as it is of national importance." What bullshit.

"Do you think I could get dressed before I go anywhere?" I brought my hand to chew on my nails looking down at my PJs.

"Don't bother, we won't use much of your time." Meaning; you won't be in your clothes long enough to matter.

"If it's a matter of 'national importance', then it should wait until I've gotten dressed." I stood up, my bare feet on the carpet, bending over to grab my duffle with disposable clothing. Mr. Lab coat must've given a signal, because arms encircled my waist and pulled me into the air.

"Hey! Put me down! Assholes!" I screeched loudly, weakly beating back on the person who was carrying me. "Help! Kidnapping!"

"Shut her up." Lab Coat said, and a blunt object hit me sharply at the base of my neck. It wasn't hard enough to completely knock me out, but it certainly stunned me. Hanging limp in my captors arms, I made no move to do anything.

In the dead of night, in the middle of nowhere, I was snatched up like an animal.

(This was better than breaking in, honestly. It was also hilariously fun. If you hadn't noticed, I've done this more than a few times. Not to Hydra, but to some other organisations. Like the ten rings, but I had to be painted and look like a muslim. Not my best work, but it worked. I knew where Tony Stark was, before it was cool.)

Now, let's hope I can go inside, get the information that I need, and then blow up the building while looking awesome with sunglasses. (I hoped they had some, because I've seem to have left mine at the apartment.)

The tossed me into a car, and they weren't very nice about it. I was in an uncomfortable position while the car started up and moved. I was grabbed and placed on somebodies lap, and the guy smelled like a mixture of cheese and peanuts. He was roughly searching for anything on me, which there wasn't. (I almost growled at him when he grabbed at my boobs, but when he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra, he left me alone. Just a note to all those who are reading this who are going to sneak into Hydra bases. Don't wear a bra, if you're a guy then you're good. But they _will_ take them, because they have wires in them. Doesn't matter if it's a sports or not, they will strip you down and take the support we need. It's because they, like my bobby pins, can be used as lock picks, and they don't any chances. Except they don't get the really obvious ones.)

_Killkillkillstranglethemallehehe- _stop.

I stayed limp the entire ride, counting the seconds down until I felt the road beneath the car turned rocky. Then I began to recount the time until the car was on the pavement. 758 seconds later, the car bounced and decended at a sharp angle, twisting downwards until it leveled out. The doors opened, and I was dragged out and thrown over somebody's shoulder. My arms swayed back and forth as I heard a card reader activate, and the sliding noise as doors were opened.

I counted the steps, memorizing the turns of where the guard was taking me. So far, so good.

"Ah, Doctor Leo, I was wondering where you were." The guard who was carrying me stiffed up, and the Lab Coat spoke up.

"Sir, I didn't realise you were looking for me, I apologize. I was placed on the collecting community."

"Oh? And who is our newest recruit for our legacy?" The accented voice asked in a cool controlled voice. I couldn't get a reading off of him. If I saw what he was doing, maybe then… but he seems to be a trained man.

"Her name is Cassidy Browning, a computer tech who was almost hired by Stark Industries. She's in town due to her job." I wondered why Lab Coat sounded so nervous.

"Hmm. She shall be useful to Hydra." Accented voice said, and it felt like my legs were covered in ants as I felt his eyes look at me.

"Yes, Herr Skull." Lab Coat said, his voice sounded squeaky.

Oh._ Shit._

* * *

**Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. It actually made me cry. Legitly. And to Uncontrollable-book-nerd, you little shit. I saw what you did there. (It made me sigh exasperatedly, and then laugh.) MagicRoe, yes there will be the Avengers in here, within a few chapters. Your assuptions are correct. Thank you to the following for reviewing (inculding the others mentioned above); That muggle, Blanke-Slate, Regin, and leeny len. You're on my good list.**

**I am speechless that so many of you complimented me, and I would like to thank all of you. AND I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM CITIZEN!**

**Reviewers get to be any color of Power Ranger they chose to be.**


	12. I'm a WHAT out of a WHAT?

I was slapped 'awake'. The hard crack of skin against skin made me blink 'awake' in panic, my eyes flicking across the room and my limbs straining against the straps holding me down in a chair.

All in all, it was quite frightening if I wasn't expecting it. While I was panicking almost on the verge of freaking out on the outside, I was calmly sitting and drinking tea on the inside. This was rather easy, almost childs play. Getting inside of a highly secure secret base was so far proving nothing but a small challenge. Even then, when I found out that the Red Skull was hiding in the base, that changed my plans only slightly.

Now, back to the featured presentation.

"Ohmygod, I swear I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't do anything!" I babbled, my mouth going the speed of a train. "I only downloaded music off the web, and I know that's bad, but I swear on my mothers grave that I haven't done anything. Oh please don't hurt me, please. I can't handle needles, and-"

There was another loud smacking sound, and it took me a few seconds to realise that the stinging in my cheek was because Lab Coat had slapped me again.

"Be quiet." He ordered, and I bit my lower lip as tears began their journey down my face. I made a few weak whimpering noises, and a few sobs, just to add the effect that I was downright absolutely terrified.

Oh yeah, sipping my tea here. Completely calm. I'm sure if they were monitoring my heartbeat, it wouldn't coincide with whatever they thought it would be. Racing? Nah. It's more like laying down in bed taking a nap speed.

Cassidy Browning, on the other hand, was having a complete mental meltdown. "Please," I started to whimper softly, "please I can pay you anything. Please believe me."

Lab Coat ignored me, and I began to plead and bargain for whatever Cassidy Browning had. She didn't have much, since she was fresh out of college. I lost track of what I was saying, but kept up the appearance that I was terrified.

"Miss Browning," Lab Coat said, and I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "I believe I can give you an offer."

Words of relief babbled their way out of my mouth. I didn't even notice what I was saying.

"Instead of getting the death penalty," Lab Coat said, and I paled, "I can offer you a place in this facility. You will be working off your crimes, and then after you have done your duty we will set you free." Do you mean; _death_? Yeah, because I know how you guys work. Once you're in Hydra, you can never leave.

"H-how long will that take?" I heard myself asking.

"As long as it needs to. It really depends on your skill set." The man set a clipboard down. "Now, you have approximately ten seconds before I walk out of this door, and the guards will come in here to end your miserable life. Chose wisely."

I blubbered. "Yes, yes yes please I'll take your deal. Please. Don't go."

Lab Coat gave me a small, reassuring smile. "I'll go talk to my superiors. Let's hope that they'll also say yes." And he left me. This was a waiting tactic, to see what we'll do if we were faced with the possibility of life or death. I did the usual thing and hung my head while pretending to cry.

I waited two hours.

Boring, unassuming hours. I was almost half tempted to break out of my confinement and go bust some chops, but I knew they were keeping an eye on me. I wouldn't get very far unless I wanted to kill, and then there was the _Red Skull_ problem. The dudes a super soldier! One with a very bright target painted on his skin, yes, but the dude could take on Captain America!

Captain America is legend. Everybody, _and I mean everybody_, respects the man.

I was gently dozing when the door opened again, and I brought my tear streaked face to see who had walked in. Lab Coat and yet another guard.

"My superiors have agreed that your talent with electronics have saved you. You shall be prepared to be ready to work immediately. If you try to do anything that is suspicious, we will kill you." My head bobbed up and down as they started to unstrap me from the chair.

"Thank you." I started to cry again, this time in relief. (Honestly, how can normal people do this? So much expression. I'm so exhausted.) They brought me too my feet, and the guard gripped my arm as he led me away.

Now this… this was going to be the weird part. I walked through familiar hallways until I was led into a white tiled room.

"Strip."

How did I know that was coming? Oh yeah, _I have this memorized._

"B-but," I started, but the guard simply held a pistol to my head.

"Strip."

Ugh. Fine. Usually you'd have to take me out for dinner first, but I'll make an exception due to the gun in your hand. I began to hurriedly unpop the buttons that held my PJ's. I tugged off my shirt, leaving me with a tank top on, and slid my pants to the ground, leaving me in the top and panties.

"Strip."

Wow. One word. Is that all you can say? Blushing (even though I had long since gotten used to the notion where people saw me naked. Comes with being a Hydra controlled assassin.) I bit my bottom lip as I took off the tank top, covering my assets (hahaha) with one arm and pulled down my panties, and covered the area with my hand.

The guard leered at me.

_Attackkillstophimwhileimvunerable_\- I might actually agree with that.

The guard tossed a bundle of white clothing at me, and I caught it. "Get dressed." He stared at me while I hurriedly put on the threadbare slacks and shirt, slipping on a labcoat. (I didn't even question why he was giving me a lab coat. It's Hydra, people.) He then gave me a pair of nondescript shoes that were worn out. I didn't have any socks, and I seriously hoped that they wouldn't chafe.

And as I predicted, _nobody checked my hair._

"Come with me." The guard beckoned me closer, and I shuffled after him. We moved down the hallways, and I curiously looked around. It was a bit more deserted than what I remembered, but then again, that was when Hydra was still a secret. Now, it was public enemy number one. Or two. Depending on who you thought so. Loki these days was making a fuss.

We came to a room filled with computers. Nobody manned any of them, but Lab Coat was in the room with his clipboard.

"Come in, Miss Browning. Let us test your skills." I gave him a small nod as I walked towards the only computer that was on. I sat down on the swivel chair, and I placed my fingers on the keyboard.

_I have no idea what I am doing._

There is a separation between of _saying_ I know how to use computers, to _actually_ knowing. And believe it or not, four years had taken it's toll on me, mostly because I don't know how technology works anymore. I used to have 'okay-ish' skill on hacking, only because I was taught by Hydra for missions.

"Is there a problem, Miss Browning?" I looked up at Lab Coat, and figured that time was up for me.

Lets get the party started.

I moved before Lab Coat could say anything, pushing the chair into the guard. He stumbled backwards, and while he was distracted, I grabbed the pen from LC's hand, clicked it, and drove it into his carotid artery in his neck.

_Ehehe. Beautiful._

Lab Coat gurgled on his blood, and fell to the ground as I turned towards the guard. He was fumbling with his gun. I took a single step towards him as he managed to get it pointing me. My hand came up, twisted the gun from his fingers, and I gripped at his wrist. Pulling him forwards, I brought my other hand to dig into his hair as I slammed his face into my knee. The ethmoid bone from his nose slid neatly into his brain.

I paused for a second, waiting for a reaction from the voice… but all could feel was elation. I ended my record of not killing today. Probably won't get that long again.

Moving over towards the bloody body of LC, I removed his bloodsoaked I.D card from his coat. I brought it to my lips and licked it clean, instantly feeling alert and awake.

_Sotastyyumyum._

I checked to see if I got any blood on me, and thankfully I hadn't. I hadn't gone through all this trouble for the clothing for somebody to stop me because I had gotten blood on it. Clipping the I.D card on my lab coat, I strode from the computer room and down the familiar hallways. I knew exactly where to go to find my information.

Passing a few other people in the hallways, I wasn't stopped nor questioned by anybody. I knew how to get through Hydra's base without looking suspicious. (Which was, act like you belong. Keep your face schooled to a blank slate. Take even paces. Look like you're on a mission.)

I turned down an all too familiar hallway, and found a guard standing outside of the room I needed to get into. In a smooth motion, I pulled the earphones from it's makeshift ponytail, pocketing the USB drive into my jacket, and unwound the cord. I walked past the guard, turned and used the wire to wrap around his neck. He choked, and I brought my leg up and smashed it into the back of his knee. He fell down, and the wire went taught. There was a _crack_ when his neck broke, and he stopped moving.

I opened the door and smoothly looked inside. There were two scientists. Using the earphones, I dragged the body in with me, just as the scientists looked up. A table of scalpels were near, so I picked up a few and with deft fingers, threw them at the scientists. They fell to the ground as I calmly closed the door behind me.

Stepping over the bodies gingerly, I looked over at the equipment that sometimes visited in my dreams. The Chair that burned pain in my skull, the cryo freezer that I've never had the privilege of using, and several tables with straps made of adamantium. An old, outdated computer in the corner. It was connected to The Chair, used to activate and take notes.

That's what I needed to use.

Grabbing a stool, I sat down and started the computer online. I found an adapter, and plugged in the USB drive. The computer was stripped down, left with only the coded 0's and 1's. Hydra always used the same passwords, always. That's one thing I could always depend on. Typing in the code, the computer loaded the search engine.

SEARCH?

Autumn Crocus.

UNKNOWN, 0 DOCUMENTS

Hmm. What about...

Classified Walkers.

UNKNOWN, 0 DOCUMENTS

Would they even use that old name? I barely remember being called it… It's actually kinda hazy now that I think about it.

Nightshade.

NIGHTSHADE- FIVE DOCUMENTS:

NIGHTSHADE- POISON TESTING

NIGHTSHADE- ASSET

NIGHTSHADE- SHIPPING

NIGHTSHADE- PLANTING SYSTEM

NIGHTSHADE- TESTING

Nightshade- Asset. Copy and paste on Drive 1.

This is what I've been looking for.

COPYING. TIME- 3:24 SECONDS

Three minutes, I can do this. I was about to go clean up my messes, when something caught my attention. The computer had also pulled up my file while it was copying. Something was seriously _wrong_ about this.

ASSET NIGHTSHADE, BOUGHT FROM SOVIET UNION 1983. FILES TRANSFERRED; 1984. FILES ON PAGE 4.

That's… _wrong._ Was this even about me? Or some other poor fellow. I was born on 1996. I'm not _that_ old. Was I getting the wrong file?

Turn to page 4.

ASSET NIGHTSHADE- CREATED IN 1952, ALONG WITH SIX OTHER CLONES. OTHERS REACTED BADLY WITH FATHERS DNA AND SERUM. SIX DIED, ONE SURVIVED INTO INFANCY.

A picture to the side showed seven test tube… babies. It was black and white, and obviously old. Next was a picture of a small baby girl with dark hair, her eyes closed while she was being handled by a man in a lab coat. The nametag said 'Whitehall'.

I had a bad feeling about this. I continued to read.

ASSET SHOWED SIGNS OF HAVING HAVE THE SERUM. [[TESTS ON ASSET DURING INFANCY PAGE 15]] AT DAY 3, GAVE IT GROWTH FORMULA. WITHIN A WEEK, ASSET NIGHTSHADE GREW UNTIL AT AGE 1. SHOWN SIGNS OF HIGH INTELLIGENCE. IN TWO WEEKS, ASSET WAS AT AGE 4. SENT INTO TRAINING.

A picture was shown of a dark haired girl in a jumpsuit, her hair cropped short to her skull. She had her baby fat still clinging to her face, but the bright blue eyes were unmistakable.

Me.

B-but… This couldn't be right. I was a pretty princess. I loved my brothers. And my parents were Shield, or something I _know that_. I had a family. I did, not… some test tube baby. I had parents. I-

I knew I had them, but I couldn't recall any memories.

Who was my father? It said… I had my fathers DNA, and it killed my… siblings.

Search; Nightshade- Asset father

SEARCHING. 1 DOCUMENTS.

...REACTED BADLY WITH FATHERS DNA…

Okay… what else could I search for? I bit my bottom lip, my mind suddenly going blank before I typed in Search; Nightshade- Asset original DNA taken from (loose search)

SEARCHING. 1 DOCUMENTS.

… DNA TAKEN FROM...

Document 1.

PAGE 8, CLONE PROJECT 42 USED DNA TAKEN FROM ASSET WINTER SOLDIER.

My breath was suddenly sucked out of me. I stared at the screen, unable to wrap my head around this…

My dad…

..is the Winter Soldier?

I'm a clone of him?

_And here I thought nothing could surprise me anymore._

"You have done a clean job of getting rid of these people. I wonder who hired you." I stiffened and looked behind me at the immaculate uniform of Red Skull. I looked upwards to see his red face, grinning down at me. Even though he was fifteen feet away from me, he was much taller in real life than I had imagined. A bit lankier as well.

"So you'll tell me who hired you, and I won't kill you. Or do you want to do this the hard way?"

I unplugged the USB and stuck it in my mouth, and swallowed. I really didn't want to worry about losing it while I was getting out. It felt weird going down, but I had way too many things shoved down my throat to make it the worst thing to enter my body.

"So it's the hard way." Red Skull cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on, bitch." I smirked, my blood coming up under my clothing and stealthily protecting me. "Bring it _on._"

**END OF ARC TWO- LEVEL ONE- MERCENARY**

**ARC THREE- THE FINAL HUZZAH**

* * *

**Just because I said thank you for the reviews, does not mean you cannot stop reviewing all of the sudden. Thanks again to leeny len, and you're going to be the best green power ranger in the world. Anon, you'll be the pink. You didn't say which color you wanted to be.**

**So, this is the whole 'mindblowing' chapter. Tell me how you felt about this.**

**NON-Reviewers don't get Agent Carter season 2.**


	13. Paperwork Why is it Paperwork?

**Nearly two weeks later...**

"Remember me for centuries!" I screeched along with the radio as my thumbs tapped the steering wheel in the beat. "Heeey yeaah ohh heey." I jammed out, the volume the loudest I could in Betty.

It was, I suppose, the first time in two weeks that I've finally had time to enjoy my new found freedom. I kinda didn't want to be driving back to Xavier's, only because I'd have to return Betty. And I have grown fond of my old pick up truck. (That and all of the new bullet holes in it.) But I had to return to officially become a mercenary.

But damn, these past two weeks?

I can't wait to experience something so exciting again. You're probably wondering what exactly I've done…

To bluntly summarize; I have a cooler in the back of my truck that has an arm in it. It's red.

Ehehe.

"Mummified my teenaged dreams, no theres nothing wrong with me~!" My voice was far from pitch and I belted it out as loud as I could. I turned off the road, getting onto an unused paved road that twisted and turned into a forest. I had left in the middle of the night, and hadn't been able to properly look at the secret area of Xaviers school of Mutants.

The pink USB flash drive swung from the mirror, some suspicious stains on the outside. Yeah, it had been in my stomach for a few hours before it was cut out, but I had been victorious in my stealing of my information. It had certainly been a battle.

I leaned forwards and manually rolled down the window (yes it's that old) when a song came on that made me laugh. I waited until the chorus started. "Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, don't trust a hoe, don't trust me." I cackled at the top of my lungs, dancing while my truck puttered along. I had learned to appreciate the music that I had missed while in my four years of prison, and this I had missed. (Not like Hydra let me listen to music, oh no. I was a rebel.)

"Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips. I said shush girl-" I yelled at the top of my lungs, smiling the entire time. I hadn't felt this free in a long, _long _time. Hell, I hadn't had the choice of listening to my own music before. I had killed, I had partied, I had worn a mustache, I was elated.

Now the only thing I was missing was an alcoholic drink and a man at my arm and I could say I went to Vegas. (Except the drunk wedding. That comes later.)

Betty finally trundled her way up the road and I saw the mansion come in view. I turned my music down a tad, as I took a side road to drive right up to the front of the building. It was gravel here. The rocks gritted under the tires as I brought Betty around the front of the school, and cut her engine.

I saw various students staring at the trashed up truck, probably the bullet holes, as I took the keys and opened the door. I stepped down from truck, my blood shoes crunching the gravel under my feet.

Oh, that's also probably why they also why they were staring at me. I had modified my outfit a tad. I had gotten rid of my cloak and hood, and the thick leather was gone and replaced by much lighter clothing. Capris covered my legs, ending right above my knees, steel toe boots clung to my calfs until right below the bend. My top was longsleeved, but cut off at the top of my arm, leaving a cut out section of my shoulder bare. The top was a turtleneck, but nobody could see it because a black scarf covered wrapped around the lower part of my face. A beanie topped the look, hiding my bed head while my hair curled around my face. (I was lazy, so what?)

Times has changed, fashion waits for no woman. And dang, these were so flexible to be in. Believe it or not, I could fight Captain America in this, easy peasy. (You know, if I _ever_ wanted to fight Captain America, because that man is _scary_ if you're on his bad side.)

This was my new awesome outfit, cool huh? _It's made of my blood._ Yeah, that's probably why they were staring at me. (If they actually knew that it was made out of my blood, they'd probably scream. But anyways, you get the main point.)

Reaching in the back of the truck I pulled out the cooler holding Red Skulls left arm, and tucked it under my arm. There was no way I was going to leave that in the truck where all of these suspicious kids were around me. I also grabbed the flash drive, just to be sure.

Closing the truck with a loud smack, I moved towards the front of the building, a skip in my step the entire way. I entered the school, moving towards where Xaviers office was, smiling. I noticed that I was getting stared at, and my ears picked up some of the whispers.

"-is that the mercenary?"

"-why does she have a cooler? Holding a head?"

"Scott said that she-"

"Black isn't this years pink."

I rolled my eyes at most of them, but at the mention of Scott, or SW because he hadn't earned his name in my books yet, had apparently told them about me. Rumors, yes, but he painted me like a villain.

Which I technically was. Well, a hire-to villain. I could be a hero if I _reaallly_ wanted to be. I arrived at the doors, and gave it a hearty knock.

"Who is it?" A voice asked sharply, and I blinked.

That, was definitely _not_ Professor Xavier. "You're Mom." I replied, as sarcastic as possible.

The door swung open, and I was face to face with Logan, a pinched look on his face. Once he recognized me, the pinched look grew worse. "What are you doing here?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm back from my heart to heart trip with Hydra. You know, the whole revenge works. Now, I need to talk to Xavier, you know. Because I'm still not technically a mercenary because I needed to fill out the paperwork."

Logan gave me a flat look. "Now is not the time. We are having a serious discussion."

I peered past Logan to see the X Men, and a few other people whom I hadn't seen before who were wearing similar suits. "Huh." Xavier gave me a hearty smile, and I have him a small wave back.

"Well, since you're busy-"

Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"-I'll totally grab my paperwork, and fill it out while you guys are talking." I slipped by him and moved over to Xavier. "Professor." I said cooly, setting the cooler down on the table and picking up a pen. "Do you mind me being here?"

"Not at all. We aren't talking about something very important, and I wouldn't mind whatsoever." Xavier said, and handed me the folder which I had left here two and a half weeks ago. "I'm sure you won't be in the way."

"Oh my god, why are we letting that creep into here when we're meeting?" SW complained, and I had to roll my eyes. It seems like he didn't quite get how powerful I was, and how I was so done with his shit. And if one thing told me over and over again during my two weeks, is that I can't take crap like this.

"Scott, it would be wise for you to keep your mouth closed around Miss. Nightshade here." Xavier said, reading my thoughts. I sent him a grateful, _thank you_, before starting to fill out the paperwork.

Code Name? _Nightshade._

Age? _Old enough to be legal._ (I think I heard Xavier snort at that.)

Enemies? _HYDRA. Red Skull really hates me. A few countries have me on their hit list. I think SHIELD doesn't like me either. _And then there were all of those people whom I don't remember, whom I had apparently killed as well… I'm pretty sure the SSR had something to do with a few government deaths and I may or may not have been a part of.

"As I was saying-" SW's voice suddenly cut into my thoughts, and I had to close my eyes for a moment. Breath, relax. Don't try to kill him, only because Xavier would be upset and I like the dude. You're only here to fill out the paperwork for the job. And then I can totally leave his unpleasant face behind.

"-the villains are pretty quiet recently. No sign from Doom nor Loki in the past few weeks." Probably a new record or something. "Green Goblin bothered Richard Reeds for a bit, but Spiderman put a stop to it. It also sounds like Deadpool has settled down to _be_ with Spiderman." SW grimaced. "Poor soul."

I didn't even know what to think about that.

"What about Hydra? Have the Cap and Iron Man still been taking down bases?" An unfamiliar blue hairy man (hairier than Logan) asked. I briefly stared at him before going down on my paperwork.

(Have you either; a) survived a bomb explosion, b) survived a fire, c) survived from drowning at the bottom of ocean, or d) all of the above_. Sadly, D_.)

"No, they ran out. Bucky Barnes can't remember enough about Hydra and it's workings. They don't know any more bases, and they're going the hard way. Red Skull is out there, doing _something_, and we don't know anything." SW said bitterly, and I had to snort.

I really had to.

"What? Is there something funny about what I said?" SW said, and I had to smile and shake my head while I checked off a few boxes.

(If you were in a room full of office supplies, what would you use to kill an assailant? _I would personally use a stapler. Because it's like a gun, and it shoots out sharp pointy things. And I can hit them in the face a few times before I finish them off. Super fun._)

"Then stay out of the conversation." SW folded his arms, and I could feel the disapproving stare on my back.

(If you had any weapon in the world, what would you use to take out your worst enemy? _Tough question. I would go for the usual- something flashy to make myself better, but also easy to find. Maybe some glass, disfigure my enemy first. Then, let him live a few years in the shadows and then destroy him by burning him at the stake. Let him live his life in misery.)_

"Wait, when you came in, you said something about taking revenge against Hydra." Blue Hairy Man said, addressing me. "What did you mean by that?"

(If you were being tortured, what would be the worst case scenario. _Dying. But that doesn't hold me down. I defy gravity. (Not literally.))_

"Beast!" SW frowned at him. "Don't-"

"Let the girl speak." Beast said, giving me a kind look.

"Well, it's what I said. I took some revenge against Hydra." I shrugged, my eyes on the papers as I filled them out. I was getting a little sarcastic.

(If you were drowning, what would you do? _Pretend to be a mermaid, die, then come back to destroy whoever was drowning me, and then go watch the Little Mermaid.) _

"I meant how did you take your revenge?"

A slow smile smile spread across my face, a dark chuckle escaping my lips. I looked up and gave him a smirking smile. "Why, my blue man, I did as any other person would. I cut off an arm."

"An arm? Usually wouldn't it be a head?"

"Cut off one head, two more will take their place." I recited, then shook my head. "No, I took an arm. Literally." I looked at the cooler. "More specifically, Red Skulls left arm."

I think somebody choked on their water.

(What do you think of children? _I don't kill them, I don't hurt them, I don't do __anything_ _with kids. It's one of my few rules.)_

"Wh-what?"

* * *

"So, why am I suddenly being hustled towards New York City?" I asked Xavier, as the other X Men were running around like their heads were chopped off.

"Because you admitted that you fought with Red Skull, and took his arm off." He replied, watching the others as they loaded up the '_invisible_' jet. (Like it could be invisible. It was looking mighty visible from where I was looking at.)

"Yeah, well they wouldn't have believe it if SW hadn't knocked the cooler off the table and it flopped onto the ground. I did say I took it off, I didn't say wasn't dead. Somehow, it was still moving around. Another reason why I also put it in the cooler." I shrugged, then giggled. "I loved it how when SW picked it up and it grabbed his hair. His scream, oh god. It was so high!"

Even Xavier chuckled at the memory. "Indeed it was."

We fell into an enjoyable silence, watching as they brought out suitcases. I wanted to question why they were packing up so much stuff, but I held my tongue.

"It's because they're leaving early."

"Oh? They were planning on going to New York?"

"Yes, that's what they were meeting in my office beforehand. The Superheros are gathering in New York to meet and talk about Hydra. It's been escalating for a while now, and they are combining their efforts to hunt down bases."

"Huh. That's… interesting. So that's why they're taking me. I kinda want to run away now."

"How about this. Think of it as your first job. Now, I'm not saying you part with your information, I'm saying, why not go and meet the superhero community. Explore New York, see if they might want to hire you in the future. Your job is to go to these meetings, wait them out, and see what you might want to do later." Xavier looked up at me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm a mercenary now?"

"I put in your paperwork as quick as I could, and you should be graded soon. You are officially in the database now, all you need to do wait until you're on the list."

"Right." I hummed, feeling a sense of being so _old_, the weight on my shoulders increasing. "I just need to wait."

"Professor! We can leave now!" Rouge called up and I pushed off of the wall.

"I'll take the job, but you know my price." I said, crossing my arms. He was going to hire me, I wasn't going to be cheap.

"I know. Expect it to be in your bank account later today."

How was I going to use that account anyways… I hadn't thought of that until now.

"You can use it by using this. All of your information is programed into it." He held a device to me, and I blinked at it.

_What…_

A brand new flip phone was in his hand, and I gingerly took it. "You're giving this to me?"

"For returning the car that you stole." Xavier said, with a smile. "Though it wasn't in the best condition when it was returned."

I snorted. "I doubt you could drive well enough to get away from Hydra without them busting your windows. I can. So all in all, it is in the best condition I could get her back in." I sniffed, and the moment was broken when Logan came up.

"We got to go, or else we'd get to the Baxter building when it's dark, and heaven knows why Storm would want to 'light it up so' we land it."

I took one last look at Xavier, giving him a farewell smile. "See ya later, baldie."

"And to you, Classified."

I turned and headed towards the jet that was starting up. New York City, here I come.

* * *

**Thanks! Here's the last arc of Cas's story! :O**

**Oh, and** **Selene Aduial**. **You're awesome (for actually finding this from my seperate ao3 account). I just wanna say 'hi!'**

**Reviewers get spideypool next chaper!**


	14. I Hate Airplanes

**Warning- yaoi. Spideypool. Sadly, I had to add this in there, but there isn't anything graphic. Just the words 'boobies, sex, and making out'. That is all. (You don't like, don't read.)**

We arrived in the dark. Just like Logan had said, Storm had flown by us, tilting the jet sharply to the left. He had circled the landing pad a few times so SW could land, the jet coming to a stop with a heaving thump on the ground.

Besides all of the memories of being alive past 1996, I had also apparently forgotten that I get air sickness. After the first few seconds of take off, I had to rush to the jet's bathroom and throw up a half digested packet of peanuts which I had chewed on a few minutes earlier. Since then, I spent most of the trip in the bathroom, my face well acquainted to the toilet.

The other half of the trip was Rouge trying, and failing, to bribe me out of the bathroom. I was only dry heaving, as there was nothing left _to_ throw up anymore. Logan had to come in and bust the door down, picked me up and dragged me to my seat. All the while, SW was snickering at my misery.

I'll put a laxative in his coffee for revenge.

I was curled up on Logans lap, moaning when the plane came to a stop. He unbuckled me from my harness, and threw me over his shoulder when it came apparent that I wasn't going to move. He had the cooler, now tied up in multiple chains and duct tape, in one hand while Rouge and SW grabbed the suitcases.

They were greeted by Susan Storm. I would have totally talked to her, if I wasn't about to pass out over Logan's shoulder. I remember this faintly, and wasn't sure what they were all talking about.

Why take a jet, Cass? Why not just take Betty and drive down here? I'm sure they wouldn't miss me. Taking a jet was the worst decision in the world. Ever. Not even the whole Red Skull thing could compete with this.

I could feel eyes on me. I'm pretty sure everybody in the Fantastic Four was staring at my ass because it was on Logan's shoulder. It was easily apparent that I wasn't an X Man (I think it was because I didn't have a matching suit. I even asked for one and everything), and I'm pretty sure that Johnny Storm said something to me, and I just moaned.

I was taken inside, and once the warmer air hit my skin, Logan dumped me on a soft… couch? Yeah a couch. I moaned once again, but didn't move as I succumbed to the darkness.

Dang, this couch was soft.

And I hate jets.

* * *

Something poked my nose. I twitched, snorting the air, and went back to dozing. Something touched my nose again, and I batted it with my hand. There was another touch, and I groaned, turning around on the soft surface I was on.

Somebody giggled.

My eyes groggily opened, and I looked at my surroundings. Not prison, not the gym, not a lab in a secret Hydra base. It was a large living room, lots of empty space around the furniture. There were a huge window that told me that it was still dark outside. Nobody was around me. I checked twice. Not so much as a movement in the corner of my eye.

It must've been a trick of the mind. I closed my eyes and sank back into the couch, ready to go back into sleep.

Something poked my cheek. Yet another child like giggle.

My eyes shot open, and my hand reflexively went up to grab at the air around my face. I caught nothing. I looked around the room again, and there was no sign of anybody. No disturbance.

Maybe… I've slept too much. I might need to get up and get going. I wouldn't be able to get much sleep if I was starting to get paranoid. (Last time I did that, I had a dream where people were stealing my lucky charms. I don't know where it came from.)

I swung my feet off the couch, standing up and looking around the room some more. The large windows showed a patio outside, the jet on the landing pad. A microscope was set up outside. There was a kitchen attached to the room, and I was absolutely alone in the room.

Which reminded me… I was in New York! I don't remember being in New York before! A smile crossed my face, and I jumped to my feet. Xavier did _say_ that I could explore New York, maybe find myself an apartment to say for a while. I did like cities, they were so easy to hide in and-

I was excited.

Moving towards the only door I saw, I stepped across the living room towards the door leading out to the patio. The night air was cold against my skin, and I adjusted my scarf into hiding my lower face better. I pulled the beanie down past my ears as I formed goggles and clicked them on.

Walking to the edge of the building, I leaned over to see how far it was. It was about twenty stories, not bad at all. I heard something scuff behind me, and I turned to look and saw nothing. Once again, my imagination. I leaned backwards against the railing, taking a deep breath.

I let myself gently tumble off the building, a loud laugh escaping my lips as I dropped.

New York, here I come!

* * *

So, it's actually boring. New York is boring, that is, at 3 AM. I was on top of some type of church with gargoyles decorating the top of the building. (I have learned that if you sit on top of a gargoyle, then you have a high chance of being stabbed in the butt by their pointy little heads. Not many books can say something about that, right?) I kicked my legs out in the middle of the air, sighing to myself.

It was more fun being in a Hydra base, tearing it down, then being in New York.

"But, boobies!"

I froze at the sudden voice, and I turned to see somebody walking across the top of the building. If the familiar red suit, along with the katanas strapped to his back wasn't enough, the fact where he was talking to himself was a dead give away. (_Ha. Dead.)_ Deadpool.

I didn't know he was in New York.

Maybe I should have a _little_ fun, right? And I already did _do _this to him… I created an axe in my hand, something Gimli would be proud of, and stalked after Deadpool.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But Petey is so cute! And his butt!"

I came up behind him slowly, as he jumped to the nearest building.

"I know, his webs are such a turn on, but seriously guys. I know you both like him."

I jumped over the gap, stalking his every movement.

"I know! Thank you for agreeing! And no, white box, it is _not_ a horrible mistake. I'm sure if I go to Petey's place, his parents won't blast me away because then I'd already have sex with him and-"

I darted forwards, the axe slicing through the air. Blood sprayed on me.

Deadpool's head fell to the rooftop and bounced, him yelling the entire time.

"IT'S _YOU_! YOU LITTLE BEHEADING SKANK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD! I WILL GUT YOU AND STUFF YOU FULL OF TACOS AND-" his head fell off the rooftop and his body turned around and formed fists.

I simply kicked him off the other side of the building. (Giving him his head back while I'm near would be disastrous. And tacos?)

I giggled loudly, and darted away. It wouldn't take him long before he'd get pieced back together and then he'd be after me like a snake after a mouse.

New York was pretty okay now.

* * *

New York was pretty okay, sure, but busy it was. It was noon now, and I had shed my scarf, beanie, and goggles to blend in with the thousands of other people hurrying around the city. It was nice to be outside, with so many people around me.

_Killsomanypeoplesomuchbloodahhahehehe-_ you gotta stop this, brain. Seriously.

"Hot dogs! New Yorks finest hot dogs!" A vendor yelled, and I thought, _why not? _I was always hungry, so why not give me some food to see what 'New Yorks finest' tasted like, even though I knew it was a lie.

Giving him a few dollars which I found in my pocket (yes I have pockets, don't ask where), I held in my hand the greasiest hot dog in the world.

I bit into it, my eyes rolling back into my head as I tasted the yumminess. As I did so, I managed to catch a glimpse of Spiderman swinging from building, moving at a fast pace. He was smaller than I thought he'd be.

It reminded me that I had to go to the hero thingie.

"Hot dogs, second one half off!"

I forgot it again as I went to go buy two more.

* * *

I was walking by the Avengers Tower, admiring all of the cosplayers costumes. I had returned the scarf back into it's rightful place, feeling odd without it on. A female Iron Man walked past me, the machine clunking around. A female Captain America strode past me, giving me a glance, before doubling back and giving me a smile.

"Bucky!" She said, coming up to me and giving me a hug. "It's been forever!"

I shook off the stiffness in my bones. "Who the hell is Bucky?"

The Captain America threw back her head and laughed. "You saw the interview too? It's kinda fun to realise those were the words they said to each other since 1945!"

I was confused, and the Captain America continued.

"I love your Winter Soldier outfit, it's super modern. Though, the scarf is a nice touch instead of having those fake masks they sell at the dollar store."

_Winter… Soldier…. outfit?!_

"Thanks! I love your Captain America version!" I gave her the thumbs up, and she nodded.

"There are so- so many of them! But you have to see my friends Iron Man! It's completely original!" And she took my hand, and I spent most of the day cosplaying… apparently.

* * *

I saw Deadpool again that night, I was eating a taco (well, he reminded me of them, and it's been _years_ since I had one) when I saw him and Spiderman arguing on the rooftop across from me. I was in a different part of town, all much older buildings. I hadn't expected to see him. (For a few seconds I had thought he had tracked me down, and I was eating a _taco_.)

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Petey-"

"Don't call me that either! You know what I think about your names!" Spiderman yelled, and I watched entranced by the sudden soap opera in front of me. (I think the taco slipped from my hand, and my mouth was open in shock.) "I already get babied by the Avengers just because I'm younger and my parents-"

"Look, I'm sorry." Deadpool said, his head hung. "I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries, I just- I don't realise…" He trailed off, and I just pitied him. He absolutely _sucked_ at apologies.

"You never do! I'm… Wade. If my parents find out…"

"I know, I'm a deadman."

"It's just I'd never thought I'd fall for you. And when they do, because I know they will…" Peter trailed off, apparently forgetting about his anger from before. "I don't know what they'd do."

"You know what? I love you." Wade said softly, and I had to lean in to catch that last part.

"I- I love you too, you big idiot." (I wanted to add a heart to that. It sounded like it came out of a really cheesy manga or something.)

And then the two promptly began to make out.

It got awkward, very sudden, very fast. (Did this happen all the time in New York?) I decided to sneak away before they caught me gawking at them.

* * *

I woke up to a pigeon landing on my face. I abruptly sat up and waved my hands in front of my face to ward off the bird, which decided to peck at me for a second before giving me a mean look before flying off.

I looked at my surroundings, and groaned. I was up in a tree. Probably in central park, from what I was looking at.

_I knew there was something in the tacos._

I learned that you don't always want to trust New York food.

* * *

"Are you sure you want this."

"Hit me."

I coughed and spluttered through my first drink, my eyes burning. Maybe saying 'I want your strongest drink' wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

"Tell me something about you that you've never told anybody before." A woman on the subway asked, after talking to her for a few hours. (Yeah, I was on the subway for hours. It was kinda fun.)

I thought about it, before smiling softly at the thought. "I always wanted to learn how to dance. It's weird, but I'm attracted to the idea."

"Then follow your dreams," the woman said, before grabbing her knitting and getting off the train.

Maybe after the superhero thing I could find a few classes. Maybe go visit a veteran home, see how they were doing. I always had a soft spot for veterans, don't ask me why.

* * *

I was watching a street performer do a few awesome magic tricks (I know one, but that involved shoving a pencil up somebodies eye. I learned it from a movie. _Wanna know how I got these scars?_) when Logan finally found me.

I heard a growl behind me, that was my only warning.

"_You._"

I turned at the voice, my eyes wide when I saw how _pissed off_ Logan looked before opening my mouth and then he grabbed my scarf. I almost choked at the sudden restriction, but I followed him as we walked away.

"So… are you going to-"

"We're late. Shut up." Logan growled, and I shut my trap. Heavens knew why… (okay, yeah. He had really pointy claws, thanks for telling me heaven) but Logan scared me.

"Can-"

"No."

I pulled on my beanie on my newly highlighted hair, (it brought out my curls, and I looked nice) and formed goggles over my face. All I needed to do was fix my scarf, and Logan had it in his hands.

"Sorry." I said quietly, and some of Logan's tension left his body. "I didn't know when the meeting was."

"That's why you should've come back to the Baxter Building."

"Oh… so that was the building I jumped from…" I mused, "now I know."

"Shut up."

I shut up. For about five minutes.

"I had my first alcoholic drink." I said, abruptly, and Logan looked at me. (Score! He can look at me now.)

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"I was born in 1962, if that's what you're asking." I said, shrugging. "I'm pretty old."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, I don't believe it either. But apparently Hydra messed up my memories or something, but that doesn't mean I don't have the information on me. And them, of course."

"You know a lot about Hydra?"

"I know enough." I said, not willing to tell them what I know.

We fell into a comfortable silence. Until I spoke up again.

"A woman said I should follow my dreams."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were talking on the subway, and she said I should follow my dreams. But I only have nightmares." It was true. I didn't like to talk about them, and I usually forgot what they were about by the time I woke up. "Do you get nightmares?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

"What do you do to get rid of them?"

"I don't."

Ah. We fell back into silence, and Logan dropped my scarf from his hand. I fixed it up so that I was covered, just as we reached a squarish building that was surrounded by yelling men and women.

"What?"

"Johnny Storms past lovers." Logan clarified as he flashed a pass that the guards at the gate, and let us in.

Oh. I didn't say a word until we were in the elevator. "Don't say anything about what I've said." I warned him, in a low voice. "Or you'll get the Deadpool treatment."

Logan looked down at me like 'yeah right' and 'I'm a confused puppy' mixture and I just leaned up against the back of the elevator. It rose upwards, until it was at the top, and dinged when it opened.

"Meeting room is this way." Logan walked down a hallway, as I recognized the living room where I had woken up in. There were a few kids playing on the couches, coloring books and crayons scattered across the floor.

I took one last look at the kids before following Logan down the hallway and he opened the door and held it out for me to enter.

"And here I thought chivalry died." I said, bemused but walked through the door to obverse the people in the room.

If I was a fan, I would've died and gone to heaven. I sadly wasn't a fan, so instead I almost died. They were separated by who they were. Avengers were at the end of the table, Fantastic Four in the middle, and us Mutants at the other end. Spiderman and Deadpool sat next to each other, a chair next to him available.

"Hi there fellow merc!" Deadpool gave me a hearty wave with his katana. "Come sit next to me! That way the boxes will have somebody to talk to."

Thank goodness I'd be sitting by …. was that Tony Stark. Yes. I would be sitting next to Tony Stark instead of depressed SW. I'd rather a billionaire playboy what moronic SW.

"Why not? That way when we get bored we could bother each other or something." I shrugged, walking around the table to flop in the _oooh. It's a spinny chair._

"Now that we are all here, maybe we can finally talk about what's happening." Captain America -_the actual one omg not a cosplayer_\- said at the front of the table, giving me a disappointing look which cut into my soul. _He sounded more patriotic in real life than on the TV._

"Hydra is out there, doing god knows what, and we can't sit around trying to pinpoint a base." He said, pulling up a map of the world. There were large X marks on certain areas, probably only about… wow. Not that much. They only hit a few bases in America, when there was one in almost every state.

"We're asking everybody to actively search for any signs for Hydra activity. That includes anything suspicious."

SW raised his hand, and Captain America nodded at him (full of patriotism). He bent over, and pulled the cooler from under the table.

"We got this the other day."

Of course he didn't credit me, who cut off the fucker. I mean, Red Skull was moving around when I was cutting it off, and the dude gave a hell of a fight.

"What is it?" A cooler, cracked voice said from the corner, and I stiffened.

I hadn't realised that _he_ would be in here. He was leaning up against the corner away from the doorway, his long hair up in a ponytail, but in his combat suit. A rifle and several knives were supported on his person.

I was surprised that he hadn't attacked me for being who I was, or maybe… whose weren't my memories either? I didn't know what was real about my past anymore and I hadn't gotten around to plugging in the USB drive and seeing it's contents.

The Winter Soldier pushed off of the wall and stepped in front of the cooler just as it jerked, the arm in it moving around.

"The left arm of Red Skull."

_Oh their faces, priceless._

* * *

**_Once again, my friends, we are at the end._**

**Hey. That rhymes. Hahaha.**

**Reviewers gain THE POWER. So you can yell 'I HAVE THE POOOWWWEEEERR' randomly. Because everybody needs this.**


	15. New Friends Come and Go

The Winter Soldier gave SW a disbelieving look, and reached out to tear off the chains. The metal rings snapped easily, and when he flipped open the top to peer inside. He blinked a few times, before a smirk appeared on his face.

(Eerily like mine.)

"It is." He said, before dumping the boxes contents on the table.

The arm still had rags of Red Skull's uniform on it, the cuffs on it Hydra symbols. The serum in the arm had healed at the stump, and it lay there, unmoving.

Until, that is, Captain America spoke. "Who sent this to you?"

Instantly the arm was in action, flipping onto its fingers and scuttling towards the sound of Captain America. Everybody had different degrees of shock and horror on their faces, that is, except me, Deadpool, the X Men, and Tony Stark who was probably filming the entire thing. Hawkeye pulled out a knife, and stabbed it right as it passed, twitching like a bug on a skewer. It's fingers moved, trying to get the knife out of it, but failing to do so.

"It wasn't sent." SW said, pursing his lips. "You'd have to ask _Nightshade_ where she got it."

You could tell the entire room when 'Who?' at the same time. The spies knew where to look, at the only person who they didn't know in the entire room.

(I felt the Winter Soldiers stare on me, and I knew it. I had practiced in a mirror several times to get the look down. It felt so different coming from a different person.)

"That'd be me." I raised my hand and wiggled my fingers. "Just in case you're wondering."

Captain America's holier than thou look sent me into the spotlight. "Where did you get the arm?" God, did he have to sound so manly when he asked simple questions?

I could lie, though I'm pretty sure the spies would know that I did. Say that I bought it on Ebay, or Amazon. Say I stole it from the Punisher. I opened my mouth to do just that-

-and said the exact opposite.

"Me and the Red Skull, man. We were having this huge fight, went through three straight Hydra bases, and he was all like 'you cannot kill Hydra, cut off one head- blah blah' and I was all ninja like and totally cut his arm off." I crossed my legs, leaning back in the chair. "I'll take autographs later, this means you Tony."

Tony Stark raised one eyebrow at me, and gave me a toothy smile. "Oh really? What makes you think I want your autograph?"

"A perfect question, but the real one is, why not?" I uncrossed my legs.

"That is a good one. But-"

"Tony." Captain America's voice warned, "we are getting away from the subject at hand." Tony shut his mouth and took a sip of his empty coffee cup. I knew he was pouting, only because he couldn't snark with me.

"Where did you find the Red Skull?"

I hummed, leaning back into my seat. "Sorry, Freedom Man, but I won't tell you my secrets. I'm afraid that's personal business that I won't indulge on here."

Captain America frowned, giving me his best look. "Look here, we have to take down Hydra-"

"Listen here, Captain Righteous." I hissed, my voice low. Captain America's mouth closed with a snap. "I'm only here because a person who has barely gained my trust had asked me to sit in these god awful meetings. I mean, I was having a blast! New York is pretty cool since the last time I've been in it. And being in here isn't what I imagined coming here." My voice grew lighter as I spoke, and I slung behind my chair, leaning back. "So yeah, do your little hero thing. I'm not really listening."

Captain America clenched his jaw, and took a deep breath. "We are trying to locate Hydra!"

I fiddled with the phone that Xavier gave me, completely ignoring the looks I was getting. I was pretty sure one of the heros would corner me later and pressure for information. For sure Black Widow.

"Alright, then." Captain America said, "anybody have anything else to discuss? Yes, Ben?"

Ben Grimm, The Thing, spoke in a gravelly voice. "There's been sightings in Nevada."

I tuned them out, looking up from my phones to see what everybody was doing. Mostly everybody was paying some small attention to Ben, expect for a few. Deadpool and Spiderman were discreetly passing notes under the table, probably to confess their undying love. Tony was playing around on his phone as well. Black Widow was sharpening a knife while she looked at me, and I held her gaze for a few minutes. I moved onto the rest of the room. Spiderman was shifting around uneasily now, and I was pretty sure he either a) got frustrated at Deadpool b) had to use the bathroom or c) had an unwanted visitor in his pants. I think it was a mixture between a and c.

Johnny Storm was watching Bruce Banner like a hawk, and was giving him interesting faces whenever the scientist looked over at him. Black Widow turned her predatory gaze on him, and Johnny started to cough really loudly. He stopped going after Bruce and started to look at Spiderman. (I think, if Deadpool was paying attention, there would've been a fight.)

Tony was playing some app, but he sent a few messages to Pepper Potts, which I didn't quite get before he changed tabs on me. (Not that I was focusing on him much.) That reminded me of Hawkeye, and I looked over to see him fiddling with an arrow. He was focused on Logan who was speaking now, which turned my attention over to that side of the table-

My eyes met the Winter Soldiers. I had been doing well so far containing the emotions that rose up at the thought of him, but I couldn't suppress the absolute panic that bubbled up in me. He looked at me with an unidentifiable look, like he's seen me before and was trying to figure out where we've met. My hand wound up in my pocket, curling around the USB whose information I still hadn't been able to look at yet. I would have to check out if we _actually_ met before, or if the memories of my past were all fake, like my parents.

_I don't… have any parents. I do… but I'm technically just a clone of them._ _Him._

"-when Director Coulson comes then we'll be able to gain the answers that we need." I tuned in the conversation, blinking from the staring contest I had with the Winter Soldier. I had zoned out for a second, lost in my own thoughts. I looked down at my phone, taking deep and steady breaths, unnoticeable unless you were paying close attention. I wanted to get away from him, it was like an undesirable itch that grew worse in my brain. It burned me, saying _he will hurt me he will kill us run please run._ But I forced myself to stay. Focus on the conversation at hand. Don't pay attention to him. _Runrunruntastebloodatalaterday_\- stop it.

I took a breath that hurt my lungs when I finished, rewinding on what I heard so I could pay attention. What… did I just hear again?

"Did you just say, Director Coulson?" I looked over at Captain America who stiffened.

"Why do you want to know." He gave me a calculating look, and I stood up, stretching.

"Well, since you're waiting for him, I'm going to go take a potty break." I moved towards the door, and then glanced back. "Don't do anything fun without me, and if you two," I motioned towards the Black Widow and Bruce Banner, "don't resolve that ST that's in the air, I'm going to throw up."

The two exchanged a look, the Black Widow eyeing him like prey while Banner just blushed.

"I _like_ her." Tony Stark said, giving me a grin. "But couldn't you have waited two more days? I had a bet."

I gave him a soft chuckle before pushing the door open and stepping out into the hallway. Instantly, my easy going posture was slumped against the wall, my throat drier than Death Valley. Phantom touches wracked my body as I curled up into myself.

_A flash of metal, a hand choking me. I couldn't move, knives in every limb as I past between life and death over and over again. I could only feel the coldness rush over my body was the man standing before me sent me to my doom again and again. I couldn't breath. I hadn't eaten in what felt like _years _and I couldn't focus on anything but the towering man over me. I had to escape, had to-_

"Are you alright, miss?"

The memory broke, my breath caught in my throat as I gave a cough. I tilted my head up to see a boy, no more than six years old, standing in front of me. He had golden hair, like Charlie, but he had a rounder shape to his face. He held a bear in one hand, and an algebraic book in the other.

It took me a second for my brain to finally say that he was waiting for a reply. I took a shuddering breath and blinked hard. "Yeah. I'm fine kiddo." I replied softly, uncurling myself from the fetal position. I could tell I had bruises on my arms from holding my legs so close to my chest. I carefully stood up, letting the heat race into my arms to begin the healing process.

"No you're not."

I looked down at the child, my emotions completely spent. "Oh? How am I not fine?"

"Because you're scared." The child replied with the same assurance.

"No I'm not." I scoffed, he probably had been in front of me during the flashback and saw me freaking out. And now that I was away from the Winter Soldier-

"You're thinking that since you're not in the room with Bucky, you're not scared. But that's not the truth."

I froze mid step, and turned my gaze to the kid. "You're a telepath?"

He bobbed his head up and down, and then took my hand. "Since you're not going back into the boring room, will you play with me?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, then reluctantly nodded. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"I didn't think kids liked chess." I mumbled under my breath as the kid, Talon, took his queen and checkmated my king. "Hell, I don't even know how to play chess."

"You said a bad word." Talon chided me, and I wanted to roll my eyes and think of every bad word I could have, but the swear jar on the table across the room had gained a few dollars since I started playing with him. And I also think that swearing in my thoughts also counted.

"So Talon, who are your parents?" I said, after grabbing the black pieces off the side and started to reset the game. "I don't really know and I'd like to get a chance to escape before they roast me alive or something."

"Mama is Susan, and Dad's Richard."

"So you're a Storm?"

"Actually that's mom's maiden name-"

"Storm."

"Whatever. Your turn." I looked down at the board and Talon had already had his pawn out. Picking a random pawn (which I named useless minion #3) I placed it two squares ahead.

"So what's it like to have Johnny as your uncle, or have you already disowned him?" I joked, giving him a cheesy grin (or I hoped it looked like one, or else I'd have a shark face on).

"He's really fun to be around, and when it's cold outside he gives me these really warm hugs!" Talon said, moving a piece across the board, and I randomly picked up yet another black piece and moved it across the checkered boxes.

"Oh? Has he taken you to Coney Island?"

"Yes! He gives me these really big stuffed animals and gives me _junk_ food!" Talon leaned in and whispered, and I gave a little 'ah' and gave him a wink.

"I won't tell anybody. Maybe we could hang and I could get this really _amazing _hotdog, it's super greasy and who knows what's in it!" I whispered conspiratorially as I set another black piece across the board, taking one of his white pawns.

Talon beamed at me, trading his knight for my bishop and nodded. "I think Uncle Johnny would like you."

"Well, I don't know if I like him or not, figuring we've never spoken a word to each other. I don't really trust what others say about him, mostly the media. They like to stretch the truth, but…" I leaned in, "I think I might like him too, if one fifth of what they say about him is true."

"So I could call you Auntie one day?"

"Whoa. That escalated quickly."

Talon frowned, practically pouting at me. "But Uncle Ben said if two people really like _like_ each other-"

That sounded too much like another talk, and I certainly didn't want to bring _that_ up. I opened my mouth to say something like 'who knows, we might not match or something' when something poked me in the side, and I jumped, my knees hitting the underside of the small table I sat at.

I looked over and saw nothing.

Talon sighed, looking at something in the air. "Sammy, that's not nice!"

A imaginary friend? I knew I had one when I was little- no. I guess I didn't have an imaginary friend. I really didn't _have _a childhood, from what I read.

A little giggle came from the empty space next to me, and I jolted away, my eyes wide. The giggle came again and Talon only sighed.

"It's my sister." He rolled his eyes, looking like a teenager instead of a cute six year old. "She's invisible."

There was another giggle, and a little brown haired girl holding a pet rabbit in her arms appeared out of thin air. She looked about four years old. She gave me a beaming smile, "you're going to be my Auntie? I can't wait to play with your hair, it's so pretty." She touched my newly highlighted hair, her surprisingly thin fingers brushing through it. "I'm Sammy!"

"Hey Sammy," I smiled, as she tugged at my hair. "Why not wait? You can play with my hair while I'm playing with Talon."

Her eyes lit up, "Uncle Johnny said I shouldn't play with any of the girls he brings home."

"Well, it's a good thing that he didn't bring me here." I winked at her, as I took off the beanie on my head, my hair all messed up. "Oh my, my hair is all messed up! Whatever shall I do?"

Sammy babbled how she needed to get a brush, and left me with Talon. I moved my queen over a space, noticing that I had a few more black pieces on the board than white. Somehow, I was actually beating him!

"It's only because you aren't strategizing in your head." Talon pouted, as he moved one of his few pawns. "I have to rely on my own skills."

"Good." I bluntly said, "you always can't read your enemies mind, so this will help you when you grow older."

Talon seemed to be lost in thought, and slowly nodded. "You're right. I should grow on my own skills instead of depending on my own power. It would make me stupid."

I shook my head. "Not stupid, never stupid. Just unwise."

"How is that different?"

"Stupid is not knowing, being unwise is being foolish." I said, in my best Gandhi voice, and Talon slowly nodded his head.

"That sounds really… nice." He smiled as Sammy ran back into the room with a Barbie brush in her hand along with a bag of rubber bands.

In a space of an hour, Sammy had put my hair up in three different exotic braids, I had beaten Talon six times, but he started to win by picking up my dirty moves, and once again I was on the losing side of chess. I was on yet another game of chess, and Sammy was unbraiding my hair to put it up in another fashionable style when the room suddenly shook, a loud noise coming from down the hallway.

"What was that?" I asked, exchanging a glance with Talon, who shook his head.

"There shouldn't be any explosions today."

That worried me, and made me want to stick around to see the other explosions. I let my hair fall into my face and stood up, frowning.

Something was wrong.

_But what?_

Shouting in an unfamiliar language came down the hall, and the door opened. Men came in with green military suits, with a black band that was recently stitched onto the arm. I easily recognized the military outfit as Latverian, but the recognizable insignia of Hydra was on the black band.

There was a spray of bullets as the men unleashed on me, their guns pointed in my direction.

Sammy screamed, the noise following me _as cold water sloshed over my body. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe._

_I was alone in hell, writhing in pain as the cold dragged it's claws into my body and pried it apart. It felt like pieces of me were being shredded apart and thrown away, while I was still connected to them. Cold seemed to be too little of the word. Numbing pain._

_Then the burning came again. The heat clashed with the cold. It burned, it hurt, and I couldn't fight off the pain. The holes where the bullets had pierced me hurt the worse, my forehead felt like it was in a fire. As soon as it came, the burning was gone._

_I didn't want to stay in the cold a second any longer, and instantly let go of the bands of death to _breath in the sweet air as I woke up. My eyes darted around the ruined room, it was completely trashed. The chess board was thrown across the room, and the Barbie hairbrush broken in two.

The children were gone.

If they were dead, there would be more blood. But there were plenty of signs that they had struggled.

"Sammy?" I hoarsely whispered, my eyes darting around the empty room. "Talon?"

They had been taken. _By Hydra, no less._

* * *

**Duh duh duuuhh! What will happen this time!**

**Reviewers will gain the force. So it shall be with you.**


	16. Maid In Latveria

**Latveria, almost sixteen hours later.**

"So." I said, pulling the skirt down. "What exactly do maids do?"

The maid, who had been giving me instructions gave me a dumb look. "I have been explaining to you what maids do!" She said in a heavy Latverian accent, skipping a few words. She was a heavy weight woman, the Matron as she called herself, and was dressed in a longer skirt than I was. My maid dress only went mid-thigh. Her's was down to her ankles. Honestly? I didn't even want to see her legs.

(Yeah, you read that right. Maid dress. It was the only thing I could come up with in such short amount of time.)

"I totally understand, but what if the castle was attacked? What will we do then?" I batted my eyes coily, playing my character, Celeste Black. She was a bit dumb and really annoying. "I don't think I could work here if I am kidnapped by some awful villain!"

Matron rolled her eyes, looking like a gorilla due to her… _complexion_. "You are in great Doom castle, the only idiots that come here are the Fantastic Freaks, they do not take prisoners. Only come in here, destroy willy nilly, and leave, leaving us with everything to clean."

I nodded, still unsure. "Are you sure?"

"You are in King Doom's castle, this is an honor." She said, giving me a hard glare. "Act like it." It was pronounced '_eet'. _I sure hope I don't stick around to gain that accent.

"Yes Matron." I bowed my head, and she snorted and began to walk down the hallway.

"Let us continue our tour." She said, and I followed her, keeping an eye out.

Where were the kids? That's the main reason why I'm here. Hired by Susan Storm and Richard Reeds, since I was the only person who had seen the 'assailants' and I didn't tell them who they were, I was tasked with the mighty goal of getting the children back.

There were five of them, Sammy and Talon being two, and then there was the child of Pepper Potts and Hawkeye, apparently they were just getting married, Bruce Banner and the Black Widow (Bruce doesn't know it's his, and she warned me very clearly to keep it from him, as he was very drunk when they did their hooha), and Johnny Storm illegitimate daughter whose mother had died during childbirth.

I had a locator in my bra, and when I pushed the button, the super heroes will come in get their kids. That's all I had to do. Find the kids, keep them safe, until backup comes and gets them.

And then getting a job as a maid in Doom's castle was just a bonus. (I had originally planned on finding a maid, drag her inside a closet, and wham bam thank you ma'am, I got an outfit to sneak around in. So yeah, it's a great bonus.)

"Are you listening to what I have been saying?"

I looked up and saw Matron crossing her arms, a large frown in her face. (A ghastly look, I assure you.) "That is it. I do not need a maid who does not respect me." Matron gave me a glare. "I shall have the guards escort you out!"

So maybe I did have to do the closet thing. Thankfully, there was only one a few feet away. I quickly moved before she shouted for the guards (which were doom-bots. Not the funnest thing to fight).

* * *

Should I just shout for Talon to say something, or should I just continue wandering the hallways, looking like I was doing something. It wouldn't be wise to do so, but it had been three hours since I disposed of the Matron in a closet, neatly placing her so that nobody would notice until she started to smell. (She was super fat and rolled around a bit. I couldn't get a good grip on her body, and she landed on me a few times. Ew. I managed to place her on the very top shelf behind a row of boxes, but not without damaging my pride.)

I had some towels in my hands, walking like I was moving somewhere important.

"You. Who are you."

A robotic voice behind me asked, and I turned to see a doombot, a laser gun-like thing pointed at me.

"I'm Celeste Black, I'm the new maid here." I said quickly, holding my hands up. "I'm in the system." Another added bonus.

The doombot froze as it processed the information. "Apologies." It said, before lowering its weapon. "Please get back to work."

I moved off, once again looking for the children.

* * *

An hour later, and still no sign of a secret lab or dungeon, I was getting tired. My feet hurt from the shoes they gave me, and my legs were chilled because it was a _castle_ and there wasn't any heating vents at all. (This dress is not made for this type of work. I want a bubblebath.)

Doubts began to creep into my mind, maybe the children weren't here. Maybe Hydra dressed up as Latverians to throw me off of the scent. Maybe they weren't even Hydra at all (because they're bitches and sneaky. Why can't they make anything simple?) and were playing me.

Maybe the kids were already dead.

I was starting to panic, only a little, while I scoped out the entire castle. I checked rooms, I climbed towers, I even tried to find the stairs to go to the dungeons, but they were hidden. Doom was a smart guy, I'd have to give him that.

And a tower? Why does he even have a tower?

* * *

I find out why he has a tower, as I run away from a firebreathing cat. It was cute, and deceiving, before it wanted to roast me alive. I sure hoped that it didn't blow my cover. Can you imagine what it would do to my ego? Then I'd have to kill, and then I'd get outnumbered. And that isn't fun, I promise you.

* * *

It was my sixth hour in when I heard the first human voice adress me.

"You, maid. Doom is talking to you." I turn around, only to see Doctor Doom himself, and dropped into a curtsey. (I sure hoped it was a curtsey, otherwise it'd be some weird drop and squat thing.)

"Your Highness." I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Maid, do you have any children?" He asked, and I decided to lie. Maybe he'd ask me something, or give something away. Or maybe he found out who I was and was going to kill me and experiment on me. Because that happens sometimes.

"Yes, I have two, your Highness."

"Doom wishes you to come with him." Doom boomed, and I waited for him to pass me before following him at a safe distance. (I had my fair share of 18th century romance books in prison that I knew what I was doing. Who knew they were going to help me here?)

I walked beside two doombots which gave me robotic glares (and I have to say this, but does Doom program them to like him or something? Or do the robots have something particular about maids?) and we came into a large ballroom which I had checked out a few times.

One of the robots moved fast and grabbed a candlestick and the wall and turned it. (_Oh course, why didn't I think to look for secret passages? Oh wait. I did. Just not the stupidly plain ones._) The fireplace (so cliche) started to turn, and opened a hole in the wall for a staircase. Doom walked into the secret passageway, and I hesitated enough for the other doombot to roughly poke me to follow.

This is it. The secret lab. The dungeon. But… why was he taking me with him? Does he know who I am? Is this his way of capturing me and interrogating me by leading me on with a question?

I stepped down the stairs, my eyes searching for escape routes but finding none. The doombots were behind me, and I'd have to fight them to go up, or fight Doom on the way down.

We came out into a set of hallways, all of them going in different directions. It's like a catacombe in here! (Not that I've been in more than one before, because one time somebody had dumped my body in one and I spent a few days in one looking for an exit. I didn't find it so I dug my way out, and freaked out the locals. It was hilarious.) Doom seemed to know his way around, and led me down one of the long hallways. I surveyed my surroundings like I was curious but also scared (which I was slightly).

It wasn't until then, that I thought I'd get a chance to escape without being majorically harmed. But I saw something that made my breath hitch. We were moving past an lab, the walls were see through. There was nothing out of the ordinary, a few men in white lab coats doing their sciency things. All in all, if I was a normal person, I wouldn't really have noticed the one object in the room that terrified me.

_I saw The Chair._

Hydra was here. I was right. And if that was right, then maybe the kids were here as well. I moved past the lab without giving any sign to my discovery.

We moved through corridor after corridor, I was paying close attention to where we turned and how long we walked. It wouldn't be wise to lose focus and not know where we were going, and where they were taking me.

I was antsy, and ready to take down Doom himself when I heard it. A high pitched cry of a child. At first it was small, and I barely noticed it. But as we came closer, it turned itself from a cry to a scream.

I knew that voice. _Sammy._

We arrived in front of a classic wooden door, and one of the doombots opened it.

"Doom wants them to be _quiet._" Doom said, and I nodded. He gestured and I entered the dark room. The door closed with a slam, and I was left with the sound of a screaming little girl.

"Sammy." I hoarsely whispered, unable to see. It was completely dark in the room, and I couldn't see anything. "Hey, Sammy-"

The screaming continued, and I blindly moved towards the sound.

"Now!" A sharp yell, and suddenly I was tackled onto the ground, a tight grip on my throat. The screaming abruptly stopped, and I brought my hands to my throat and stopped when something sharp touched my throat.

"Move, and you're _dead._"

Ha. Ha. _Hahahhahahehehehehehe._ _Dead._

I placed my hands on the cold stone floor, taking small breaths to minimize the contact on my throat.

"Unless you let us go, we're going to slit your neck." The same voice said with the same voice, and I had to hand it to them. They were trying _so hard_, but nobody would let them out if they threatened me. They would never have somebody walk into this room that was worth threatening.

So, I did the best thing. I brought my hand curled up in a fist and punched in the direction of the person on me. It connected, and I felt the soft flesh give under my fist. They went 'oomph' when all the air in their lungs left abruptly.

I was on my feet, the knife in my hand. The maid outfit was getting too old, so I brought my blood out, my outfit changing in the dark.

There were various shouts as I moved to one of the corners, staying out of their line of sight as much as possible. I wanted to see what they would do.

There was a small whimper near me. "I-I think I'm getting angry."

There was yet another whirlwind of "Don't get angry," and, "Sammy, comfort her!"

I leaned up against the wall, waiting for it to calm down for the children to _actually notice that the stranger was still in the room_. It didn't take very long, and once again they were searching for me. (They just don't check the corners, do they?) That is, I believe, Johnny Storms genes brought light to the room.

Literally.

A little fireball of a kid.

I think my heart went into my throat.

"There they are!" Fireball pointed at me, and the kids were looking at me. There were four of them, and I counted heads. Talon. Talon wasn't in here.

Sammy looked like she had gotten slapped a bit, and the little redheaded girl was huddled into her side, looking a bit green. Black Widow's kid. Fireball was obviously a boy, and by the way he was approaching me with his hands outstretched he knew how much fire actually hurt people. There was another boy, and by the look in his eyes and how his arms were defined, I would easily say he was Hawkeyes little kiddo.

But something was off. I had seen them, glancing past as I followed Logan into the meeting, but there was something different about how they looked now.

Oh, back to the fireball approaching me.

"If you don't let us go, I'll burn you." His voice cracked, and I looked down at the blinding fireball.

I simply reached down my shirt and pulled out the locater. I pressed the button, and dropped the slim device on the ground. I didn't need it anymore.

"Why let you go, when I just called your parents to get you?" I said, then dropped to the ground to sit. "Now we just wait."

"What- no. I don't believe you!" Fireball said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sammy, want to mess up my hair while we wait or-"

"AUNTIE." Sammy said, and suddenly she was in my arms, sobbing. "I- I was so scared and- and," she cried. She was hyperventilating.

"Hey, I'm here. I'll protect you, okay?" I gave her a smile, rubbing her back. "Just breath okay? In, out. In, out. Count with me? One, inhale. Two, exhale. Three, inhale." I counted, taking calming breaths as the girl in my arms followed my instructions.

"Who are you?"

I looked up, at Fireball and the other children. "I'm Nightshade." I said, "I was hired to find you by your parents. Now, I need to protect ya'll while they come over and bust in the walls."

"My dad?" Fireball lowered his arms, his flames dimming. "My dad hired you?"

"They all did. They are all worried about you." I said, pulling the tiny girl into my arms, and then froze.

They weren't… little. Usually when people are young, they are little people, correct. Sammy was four years old, and she was tiny as a button.

Now, she felt like she was… maybe eight years old. This was wrong. I thought to what little I actually read in my file. It looked like I was a year old when I was a week old, and when I was three weeks old I was four. Somehow they managed to made the process faster.

I held Sammy to my chest, whispering in her ear that everything will be fine, even when I knew it wouldn't. These kids, weren't kids anymore. Fireball, now that I could see him was about eleven, and Archer Kid was about the same. The girl curled up in the corner looked to be about seven.

A thought crossed my mind.

"Where's Talon?" I said, looking up. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Fireball said, "he- they took him. About a few hours ago."

_Fuck._

"Well, good thing that my contact said I had to protect all of you, huh?" I said, pulling Sammy off of me and standing up. "Sammy, you think you can start screaming again?"

The girl looked up at me with tear stained cheeks. She was obviously confused.

"Let's bust this joint."

* * *

**Ohhh? Whats going to happen now!?**

**Reviewers gain magical powers.**


	17. It Suprises Me

**SECOND TO LAST. OMG.**

"Can somebody open the damn door?" I yelled, as I banged on the door. "The kids need food, and the girl wants her brother!" I turned Fireball around, so that he wasn't looking up my skirt like his father does. (He's so similar it freaks me out.) The maid outfit was dirtied and a bit scuffed up from where I had been on the ground, but otherwise fine.

"You wanted me to shut them up, so give me the stuff so I can!" I said, and after a few more minutes of pounding, the door was unlocked. I stepped back, crossing my arms as the light from outside hit my eyes, temporarily blinding me.

"What do you want?" A scientist glared at me, and I huffed.

"These children need to eat!" I said, stepping close, "and I can't do my job if they're crying about how their tummies hurt all the damn time!"

The scientist cocked his head to the side. "Well that isn't my job." He said, and started to close the door. "Just keep quiet, some people need to work-"

I grabbed him by the throat, crushing it as I dragged him inside. I made quick work of him, and left in the far corner.

"Come on kids, it's time to escape." I said, brushing imaginary dust off of my skirt and peeked out of the doorway. "Rule number one, you stick with me or I'll leave you behind. Job or no job, I can't keep track of all of you if you go willy nilly." I said, making sure that the hallways looked clear. "Deal?"

"Yeah yeah." Fireball sighed, Archer Kid only looked at me blankly, while the two girls huddled behind him. "Our parents say that all the time."

"Well, is it true?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "That I couldn't protect you all when you're all in different places?"

"Yeah…"

"Then shut up and stop looking like you're about to cry."

"I'm not crying!"

"Then stop."

He huffed, and I held a finger up to my lips. I peered out into the hallway, and then motioned for them to follow me. I crept silently on the stones, wincing every noise that they made behind me. Hydra assassin training made any small sound seem bigger than it actually was. We were made into shadows, and these kids were obviously not.

I motioned them to stop as I dropped to my hands and knees to peer over the corner. Nobody, thank goodness. I got back up and moved down the hallway, ducking at the windows. The kids followed my every move, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I peered into every lab we passed, hoping that I'd find Talon in the room. Sadly, I didn't. However, I need the other kids in safety before I could hunt down Talon. And I'm sure the mind reader could hold on a few more minutes.

We had almost made it out of the dungeons without incident when the doombot came around the corner. It took one look at us, and raised it's gun.

I moved as fast as I could, my hands coming around it's lazer and twisting my body around to kick at it's head with my leg. It hit with a satisfying sound, and the doombot's head dropped to the ground. The rest of the robot was caught by my arms, so that it wouldn't make any noise. I looked around for a place that I could easily hide the body, but I was out of options.

Then the second doombot came around the corner. And a third.

"Stop, or be destroyed." The second said, and I did the next best thing that came to mind.

I threw the first doombot's body at the second and third, grabbed the laser gun and began to run down the hall slow enough so the kids couldn't keep up but fast enough to get to the secret staircase. I pulled down a candlestick, and the wall slid backwards. I hustled the children up before me, and dug my fingers into the stone wall and brought the sliding door over the opening. I heard something snap when I did it, and I hoped I broke the switch from opening it. The kids had run up ahead of me, and I followed suit, taking two stairs at a time.

I had an emergency extraction plan that would take the kids out of Latveria. They would phone their parents, and get picked up. They just needed to get out of the castle and blend in with the Latverians, wait until dusk and head to an old companion to get out of the country without being seen. But by then, their parents would probably tearing the place apart.

The door began to close ahead, and I bolted forwards. I wouldn't get caught behind the walls, not when the kids needed me. And busting them would make too much noise. Cue; Indiana Jones moment.

I darted through the door, and moments later the door clicked shut. I had to do drop to the ground and roll a bit to stop going forwards. It wouldn't make my image look cool if I ran into a wall, and then they'd tell their parents for sure!

I gave me a second to stay on the ground before climbing to my feet, looking at the children who were by the fireplace, stock still and eyes wide. I looked over at what they were seeing, and my face twisted into an ugly look.

"Talon." Sammy whispered to her brother who looked like a thirteen year old, his arms bound behind him with rope. He looked like he had just gone through a blender, black and blue all over his body.

I wasn't focusing on him.

There were two people standing above the fallen body of Talon, one of which was missing a left arm.

"Oh, how fate tends to play us." Red Skull's face broke out in a smile, his right arm gesturing to me. "And here I was just thinking about you, Autumn Crocus."

I stiffened, my grip on the laser gun tightening. He knew? How did he know? I thought-

"Oh, you didn't think I'd at least see what files you stole? I had thought somebody had hired you, as I'm sure you know. But, when I saw the photos and the files-," Red Skull laughed darkly, "who knew I was up against one of my own creations? Hydra will, without a doubt, always welcome you in with open arms." Skulls face twisted into a sinister sneer. "Though, you shall have to be reconditioned."

I dropped the laser gun with a snarl, darting forwards to hit the red face when his companion moved. I didn't pay attention to her until now, and suddenly she was in my way. I was moving to sock Reddy in the jaw when her hand wrapped around my wrist and her leg darted out to kick my legs from under me.

I slammed to the ground, my head hitting the stone with a sickening crack. Suddenly everything seemed to be blurry. But that didn't mean I stopped. The figure in black, what's-her-face, moved back to where she was before. Entirely motionless besides the movement of her chest.

I swung my leg out and caught her in the groin.

She didn't even make a noise. She simply grabbed my ankle and gave it a twist. I gasped loudly the bone there broke, and she dropped my leg. It hit the ground with a jarring pain, and I cried out softly, just as a boot came over my neck.

"Do you see yourself?" Red Skull hissed, as his boot ground into my neck. He wasn't trying to kill me, just to make a point. "You're _worthless._"

"_She's worthless."_ Logan's voice came through the haze, and I could feel the heat burning in my skull and my leg. _Why was I here?_ Children. Pure little things that Hydra hadn't touched. They… needed. Something.

Me.

Somebody, needed me.

So, that doesn't mean I'm worthless. I am worth something, and that something is five kids who are depending on me to get them out of here before they become tools like I have.

I didn't have a chance, I was born in Hydra.

But these kids? They can have normal childhoods without learning to shoot upside down or how to cut your skin open and hide knives inside your body.

My hand wrapped around his ankle, and I glared up at him, my vision slowly clearing. "Shut the _fuck_ up." I spat, as I twisted into an impossibly tight ball, and brought my leg up and kicked him in _his_ groin.

This time, I got a reaction. He gave a small squeaky groan, and stumbled backwards, holding his boo-boo. The other assailant didn't move, and stood rock still. I would like to say that I rolled to my feet, my hands in fists, but sadly I just laid there and groaned along with him. I moved over to the to Talon, and gently touching the ropes. He took in a sharp breath, as I noticed that his skin was rubbed raw underneath his bindings.

I brought the knife from where I hidden it in my bra and as gently as I could cut it off of his arms. I whispered, "sorry," and then ripped the duct tape off of his face.

"Cas." He whispered, and I shoved him away.

"Go. You know my extraction plan, get the others out and I'll be behind you."

He shakily rose to his feet, and I did the same, resting my weight uneasily on my newly healed ankle. I faced Red Skull and his unknown friend.

She had blond hair cut to her ears, and what looked like an old eight sided police hat with Hydra's ignisia on the front. She wore a tactical suit, similar to what the Winter Soldier had when he was apart of the organization, but it looked heavy on her thin frame. Her face was thin and gaunt, her blue eyes slightly sunk in her head. Her heavily red painted lips sat unmoving on her thin face, making me wonder if this was the person who had truly taken me down.

Her arms were thin, like an adolescent boy, and she was a head shorter than I was. I could see various weapons hidden on her body, dozens of knives and a few pistols. She reminded me of somebody- but who? Like I've seen them before.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I switched my gaze to Red Skull, who was back from being a girl. "I must say, we hadn't been able to work on her like you and the Winter Soldier." He moved to the girl, his red fingers reaching out and caressing her jaw. "She was only created two years ago, but more than enough time to train her and her sisters."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as the children escaped from the building. Archer Kid had picked up the laser gun and took it with him. I turned my attention back to the problem at hand as I warily moved out of reach from Red Skull and his… asset.

"Oh?" I said, "she's a test tube baby? It's like we're related."

"Related? Certainly." Red Skull said, dropping his hand. "After all, it seems like fate has twisted to repeat the actions of the past. Though, it seems like your souls are always tied to each other."

I totally wasn't getting this.

"Care to clarify that?" I said, as I brought out my suit, losing the hat and scarf. They'd only get into my way. "Because I don't speak insane."

_Yesyoudodon'tlie_.

Red Skull ignored my question. "We originally made nine copies." He said, looking at her with a fixation. "Two didn't survive infancy. Three more were sacrificed to gamma radiation, hoping we could activate their blood." Red Skull suddenly gripped her jaw and made her look up into his face. "The last four, we decided to train. Maybe use them against the Winter Soldier, see what he'd do when confronted with the past."

Still wasn't making any sense.

"But we couldn't have four _pathetically weak_ copies on our hands. So, we pitted them against each other. The first one had an asthma attack, and was easily cut down. A pity, because I had bet on that one. The second found a knife in her throat. The third was in a face off the other, and refused to kill any of her sisters. She went down easily."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, half curious and half afraid of the answer. "Why are you telling me her backstory?"

"Because she's _weak._ She easily get's sick, even if nobody around her is. Can break with a touch. She's a _liability._" Red Skull said, "she's not worth _anything_ to Hydra." And then he looked at me. "Except you." I looked over at the girl in question, and was surprised to see a flash of _something_ in her eyes.

"What?"

"As I read through your files, I found something interesting. I gave this little surprise to my dear little girl here, just for you." He gave me a brutal smile. "So, Autumn Crocus, clone of the Winter Soldier, I would like you to meet Madam Hydra, clone of Captain America."

Red Skull pointed at me, "Madam Hydra, kill her. And if she wakes up, kill her again. Then take her down to the chair."

_And here I thought nothing could surprise me anymore._

* * *

…**..**

**Reviewers get my eternal happiness.**


	18. The End

I ducked under a sweeping leg, my eyes on something else. Red Skull was fleeing, and every time I stepped to go after him, Madam Hydra attacked me.

"Would you stop please!" I shouted at her, as she dropped to her knees and her fists of iron tried to reach me. "I _need_ to go after him!"

She didn't say anything, as the fragile girl tried to attack me.

I growled.

"Come on, I know I saw something when he was talking about you." I said, as I ducked once again at the sweeping leg, but instead mistaken it and three hits were delivered to my stomach. I managed to strengthen my suit enough, but I could still feel the blows.

Even though she broke easily, she had a hell of a right hook.

"I know I saw something! Please, we can get out of Hydra together, go our merry ways. I-," I stepped back as she somehow got under my defense and raised my arms to block her rain of blows. "-Can give you some money, and you can find yourself a nice house in the suburbs or something,-" I ducked again, and didn't see the knee until it hit me in the face, breaking my nose. I felt blood gush from the wound, but stopped more from coming out. I hated to lose blood.

"-and you can be a professional boxer, because damn!" I said, giving myself a little laughing snort, "you have a hell of a punch!"

I saw a hesitation before the next blow, not enough for most people to notice, but enough for me. I didn't get to act on whatever I said, because she suddenly had a knife in her hand and was flicking it around.

"Hey, I know that move too. Winter Soldier wasn't the only one who played with knives." I said, just as she began her renewed attack on me.

She flicked her knife from hand to hand, and sometimes added an extra knife to the mix. It was hard, and my patience was ending rather quickly.

Madam Hydra had slotted in three knives into my suit, before it had clamped down on them and broken the blades.

"Look," I spat, tired of defending myself. "If you don't stop now-,"

She took two throwing knives from her belt and delivered both of them in my chest before kicking one in, knocking me back.

The blade had actually pierced it's way into my body, and I felt a familiar heat spread up my chest and I was _pissed._

I drew out a scythe from my extra blood, making it harder than metal. If she was going to be a little bitch, then I'll make her a diced up little bitch before I went after Red Skull. I had already wasted enough time trying to reason with her.

"Enough play time." I said, pulling the knife out of my chest, letting it drop to the floor. And swung the scythe at her. The large blade cut through the air silently, and Madam Hydra fell to the ground, ducking from the large weapon. I let the weapon swing upwards, and then twisted it in my hands and pulled to the ground. The blonde was gone, leaving behind her hat, her arms up in a defensive manner.

I braced my foot against the ground as I pulled the blade from where it had sunk into the stone. I then took two steps forwards and swung hard at Madam Hydra, who skipped backwards from the assault.

I growled, knowing she was too fast for me to get with my good old fashioned scythe. I tried to attack her a few times, but she easily dodged out of the way. After one strike, she had only moved backwards, I slammed the back of the scythe into ground, and took two steps and jumped. It was like pole vaulting, but with a scythe.

I managed to get in front of her, and pulled out a hatchet from my palm and cut it across her.

Luckily for her, she had moved back, but not enough to escape my reach entirely. The hatchet nicked the side of her face, and blood came out.

My blood sang with the glory of blood spilt, _yesyesyesit'stastypleasesomemoreplease,_ when it all went wrong.

_Pure aching agony washed over my body as I watched the hatchet dissolve in my hands. The black hatchet turned into liquid and bubbled away into nothing. Not even a stain._

The sweet call for her blood turned into terror.

_Getawaygetawayshehasdeadlybloodshewantstokillmeshewilldestroymestopgetaway._

I stumbled backwards, stunned.

I had never _lost_ blood before. And now I could feel why. I was extremely light headed, and it felt my strength had disappeared with the blood.

Madam Hydra took that as a distraction. She moved forwards, when I was completely out of it, and managed to stick another two knives into me before I could harden my suit and step away from her.

I waited for the heat sensation…

… and it almost didn't come.

I gasped, and reached out for my scythe. Once it was in my hands, I moved it back into my body, almost relaxing as the healing started to come online. It wasn't as hot as it once as, and it was slower, but it managed to knit the wounds closed.

Madam Hydra struck again, this time she had gotten smart.

Her blades had her blood on them now.

I felt the burning, bubbling agony find it's way into my system as a thin throwing knife landed in my left hand, burning the blood on the inside and out. I quickly withdrew the rest of my suit, hoping it wouldn't be affected the entire hatchet was.

I pulled out the knife as I spun towards the approaching figure of Madam Hydra. She knew she was going to win. I could see it in the way she stalked towards me, like a lion who had found easy prey. She had found the winning card.

Her blood was lethal to me.

I glanced down at my hand and found the skin black and peeling away. I could see the white of bone, and knew I should be feeling much more pain than I was, but my brain was blocking it somehow. The flesh was being eaten away.

_I didn't know…_

_...if I was going to survive this one or not. If I died, I didn't think I would come back. I've already lost too much blood._

I watched as the pain fuzzed my vision. My head swam with pain and somehow became relaxed, even though I should be getting up on my feet to fight. There must be some type of relaxant with her blood. I looked up to see Madam Hydra twirling something shiny in her hand. Probably a knife. She had a lot of knives.

It's at this time in the story, I'd like to think that _yeah,_ _I have a plan._ That _I can get out of this._ Or _by some miracle, I escaped to live another day._ Hell, I want to say that. Somehow, I had managed to get over my pain and fought my way out to swear vengeance against Madam Hydra. That's how I survived to tell the story. That's what I wanted to say, but in actuality, I hadn't done any of those stupidly heroic things.

Dammit, I'm a mercenary, not a hero.

But the real story, is that I only survived by using my big mouth.

I'd like to point out that I couldn't see very well, I was hurt as the black skin started to peel up my arm, her blood turning my body into ashes. My bones were gone in my hand, already eaten. It was working it's way up into my forearm, and that I was feeling blood loss throughout my entire body. The relaxant probably was something more, maybe a drug of some kind.

Back to the story.

"Oh my god," I slurred, looking up at the figure, "has anybody ever told you, you got the prettiest blue eyes ever?"

I didn't know why that escaped my mouth, but I really did see the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. She was all fuzzy, yeah, but damn. I didn't see what she did when I said this to her, and the fact where she wasn't stabbing me was a good sign, right? So I carried on.

"It's not like I'm hittin' on you or anythin'." I said, my voice thick. "It's just I don't really look _look_ at people when I'm fightin' them, ya know? It's a pity, because if they had a pretty face like yours then maybe I wouldn't kill them." I focused on her red painted lips. "And who does your lipstick? Like, does Red Skull bring you in every morning into his office, and he pulls out a vial of lipstick from his desk drawer and says 'say ah' and does your lips for you." I giggled, then focused my attention to my rapidly disappearing arm. "My bones are gone." It was in the middle of my forearm now.

"Who are you?" It was hoarse, and I refocused my attention to the figure who was crouching in front of me, a knife dangling from her fingertips above my right leg.

"I'm Classified." I offered her my left hand, then remembered that it was gone. "Oh."

There was a stabbing pain, and I looked down to see that she had stabbed my thigh with her knife. She twisted it, and I groaned at the fresh spout of pain. I noticed that my leg started to turn black and peel away just like my left hand.

"-are you?"

"What?"

She took the knife out, and then stabbed it again, this time just below the kneecap in my right leg. "_Who are you?_" She hissed, and I looked up at her.

"I-" I started to say, and stopped. Furrowing my brow, I had to think really hard. I hissed as she stabbed my leg again, but there was only so much pain I can feel.

"Who. Are. You."

I looked up at her, my eyes feeling salty.

"I don't know." My face felt warm and wet. "I don't know. I thought I had somethin', but I don't know." I looked up at her. "I'm the clone of Winter Soldier. And you're- you're the clone of Cap' America. And they're friends." I looked up at her, "they're, like, really good best friends. So, maybe I'm your friend?" It was like a ray of light hit my befuddled and confused head. I felt like I was high or drunk and the best idea just came to mind. I'm not Classified, it sounded too much like a file. I'm not a file. I'm a friend. A person.

"I'm not your friend."

I nodded, feeling like a bobble head. "Yeah, we're the _bestest _of friends. 'Cuz, I like have cravings of blood, and I can't eat yours, so technically you're the only person in the _whooolee_ world I'd let near me because I don't wanna eat everybody I come into contact. And then Xavier said that in a few years I'd get rid of it, but I know, _I know_ it won't."

"I'm not your friend."

I started to nod again and she added, "or bestest friend. That isn't even a word."

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "More than one sentence, wow." I said, a smile on my face. "People might be calling you a slut now."

"Shut up."

"Never."

The blackness was still crawling up my arm, but at a slower rate than it was before. My entire right leg, from mid thigh to where the knife was still lodge in my shin, was peeling black. I tried to wiggle my toes, but I didn't see them move in with my shoes on.

"You're my mission."

I looked up at her, and she had a confused look on her face.

"No, I'm your friend."

"Mission." She said, as if trying to convince herself.

I shook my head, giving her a smile as I shifted my weight so I wasn't leaning on my right hand. I reached down and wrapped it around her hand which was on the hilt of the knife still in my leg.

"I'm your friend, and you're mine. Otherwise I wouldn't do this for you." I gripped her hand tightly and pushed the knife deeper into my leg. "Because I don't care about me, I care about you. I believe in you." It cut deeper, and the searing pain was back again. I had almost forgotten that I was suppose to be in pain. It had moved into the back of my head.

"You shouldn't, I- I hurt you."

I looked her straight in the eyes, or at least I hoped to, and spoke very clearly. "I _believe_ in you, because you're absolutely perfect."

The knife was gone, and I kinda missed in the 'I really liked that' way, and thin wiry arms were around me. (I was really out of it.)

I moved my right hand up and awkwardly patted Madam Hydra on the back, blinking rapidly, trying to dispel the black dots in my vision. I was kinda shocked that I hadn't thought about passing out before this.

"There there." I said, and I felt something wet on the fabric of my shoulder. I suddenly laughed softly, because I remembered that I was wearing a maid's outfit. I'm pretty sure Doom wouldn't want this back.

"I'm gonna pass out." I said, looking down at the thin girl wearing kevlar in my lap. "Just so ya know."

She took a sharp breath.

"Oh shit." She breathed, looking up into my face.

"That's not my name." I slurred, as I felt really light headed. "I don't really have name. Why don't you make me one? Nothing old, like Bertha. Or any ugly names. And I'll give you a name when I wake up, something cute and to the point. Like…" I trailed off, blinking at the impending black dots in my vision.

"Stay with me, okay? I'm going to fix you up, okay?"

"My name's okay?"

And sadly, those were my last words. I fell into the sweet arms of unconsciousness.

So…

This is where my story began.

I don't know whether or not I'm dead _dead_ or if I'm in some Hydra reconditioning plant. Though the later would suck, I would prefer it. I've been dead way too many times to actually wish for it.

So here I am, neither dead nor alive, waiting to see what the outcome will be.

Will you wait with me?

* * *

Madam Hydra watched as the brunette slumped to the ground. Her apt finger caseing the damages on her _-missionfriendclone?- _and wondered what to do. The brunette's arm was eaten all the way to her elbow, and would continue if she didn't stop the decineration. Her leg was done for, unless she had some regenerative abilities. Who knew what the brunette was like?

Slow clapping caught her attention, and she turned to see her handler, his red face in a smile. Madam Hydra averted her eyes, not risking for him to see anything in her eyes. It's what caused one of her dead sisters to lose an eye.

"Well done." He crooned, as he came nearer to look at the body of -_missionfriendclone?- _and gave it a kick.

Madam Hydra felt a sickening feeling of _hate_ come across her as she watched her red handler talk about how he was always superior. _Assetsweren'tsupposetofeelemotions. Assetsweren'tsupposetoshowanyweakness. Shewasafailedexperiment._

Her hand went to a shethe behind her back, and withdrew a wickedly sharp blade. How _dare he hurt her. __She said she was perfect._

All her life, she was told she was a failure. The serum in her blood wouldn't start, and that she's worth nothing in the eyes of her creators. Her sisters had died, one by one, always trying to stand up for something they knew not for. She knew she had to survive, and fighting the instinct of being unwillful to her handlers had always proved too hard to handle.

Now, she knew what she had been fighting for. And Hydra wasn't it. They were big, mean… _bullies._ They took what wasn't theirs and they fought for the wrong thing. And Madam Hydra couldn't keep her head down any longer.

_She said she was perfect._

Madam Hydra moved far too fast, and far too quiet for her handler to notice anything as she brought the knife up and cut at the tissue and bones in his neck. He gurgled around his blood, as she reached the bone and deftly snapped it. Madam Hydra finished the task by cutting off the rest of the skin grabbing his head, and throwing it into the fireplace. She knew he would come back if she slit his throat, as she had watched somebody try to once. Madam Hydra had gutted him alive.

She moved over to the body of the brunette, who was still breathing but only just, and picked her up. She could see if some of the scientists downstairs could do anything, and if not, _well. _They had wanted to use the brunette again, that much was certain. So they ought to have something that would stop the corroding.

Madam Hydra didn't notice the pink USB drive fall from the brunette, and skitter across the floor next to her dead handlers body.

In a few hours, when she and her unconscious companion were long gone, a bionic hand would pick it up, and bring it with him in search for answers.

Only to find one that he hadn't expected.

* * *

**This is the end. (Epilogue will be up soon, maybe tomorrow. Trust me.)**

**After all, I only did say I was going to tell you the story of how she **_**died**_ **died. And I have done so.**

**I would like thank all of you for being so supportive. This is the end of my first multichapter book with a leading plot. I have never felt so proud of this before, and I love it so much. I hope all of you enjoy this as well. :)**


	19. Or Is It?

Professor Xavier gently sipped his tea, watching the rain fall outside. Even though he had lost the accent, he was born in England and grew up loving tea. These days he drank more coffee, but it was always nice to have a reminder of home.

"Hello Cable." Charles said, turning around to look at the man behind him. "How are you?"

The man crossed his arms and looked at Charles with a disapproving look. "Don't give me that."

"Why not? Is that not something friends ask each other?"

"Charles." Cable sighed exasperated. "You know why I'm here. You messed up the time streams _again_, and you didn't do the _one_ thing I asked you to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charles said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You see, old age seems to be weighing on me, and I-"

"You know very well why I am here! You were suppose to keep her locked up, not let her use your gym to regain her strength." Cable groaned frustrated, "this is the one thing that we didn't need to happen."

"I know you have your reasons," Charles said, "but I also have my own. She was lost, and I simply helped paved her way." He told the time traveling mutant.

"P-paved?" Cable spluttered, "her fate is now intertwined with the clone of Captain America! If anything happens to the other, they will lay waste to the entire planet!"

"I know." Charles said, taking another sip from his teacup. "That's why I helped her."

The white haired mutant looked at Charles, and slowly shook his head. "Your age _is_ affecting you."

Charles set his teacup down, and moved his wheelchair around so that he was facing the time traveling mutant. "You seem to have forgotten that I've known you for a long time, Cable. You always come to me, telling me of things that shouldn't or should be done. Always leaving out the other half of what is important.

"You see, I know that you have seen the futures where they have taken over the earth. I know you've been there to walk among all of the dead bodies of the future. But you only see _just that._ There is a law I've seen about time."

Cable gave Charles an unreadable look. "And that is?"

"To every great evil, there is always a great good. It is reflected upon the actions of others to help the choose between the two choices. For every bad, there is always the option of good. The way you see it is that the Earth is to be destroyed. The way I see it," Charles smiled, "is that not only do they save the planet, but they also save each other."

Cable scoffed, "there is nothing but trouble from those two."

Charles raised an eyebrow, a slow smile crossing his face. "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**END OF ARC THREE- THE FINAL HUZZAH**

**END OF BOOK ONE- MY NAME IS CLASSIFIED.**

**BOOK TWO- MY NAME IS UNKNOWN. (?)**

**Total grand words- 50,628.**

**Chapters- 19.**

**Time- three (ish) weeks of continuous work.**

**Dedication- To Luann Staheli, Keverbloom, and mktmad.**


End file.
